Koibito wa Maid sama!
by Ryuuta
Summary: LAST CHAPTER;Kau tahu betapa inginnya aku bertemu dengamu!/Sebaliknya, aku sama sekali tak ingin bertemu denganmu./Sang master pun akhirnya tunduk pada maid-nya/Warning:AU,OOC bertebaran, typo dimana-mana, gaje tingkat tinggi. SasuSaku.
1. Maid vs Master

**Koibito wa Maid-sama!**

**Summary :** '"Oi, Maid! Nanti malam temani aku tidur LAGI, ya!" Dasar Sasuke brengsek!' Semua cewek memuja Sasuke. Semua… Kecuali Sakura. Karena sakura bosan selalu berada di dekatnya. Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, typo dimana-mana, dan hal2 abal lainnya. SasuSaku, sligh SasoSaku.

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto (Tumben ga banyak disclaimer *plaak*)

**A/N : **Setelah lama HIATUS ga nulis apa-apa di , cuma jadi silent reader *ditendang rame2* Akhirnya saia kembali! Hahay! *lambai2 saputangan* Mumpung lagi kaya ide n semangat ngetik, akhirnya saia bikin nih chapter. Iyeeyy! *sombong gara2 publish fic tiap hari*

Fanfic ini ga ada hubungannya ama manga K**chou wa Maid-sama!, kok! Tenang aja, saia ga segitu keterlaluannya ampe ngebajak cerita orang *peace!*

_**Special dedicate to ALL my reader and reviewer**_

**1****st**** chapter : Maid vs Master**

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

TEEEEET-TEEEEET-TEEEEET

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Hampir semua siswa penghuni kelas Sakura berlarian keluar kelas dengan beringasnya. Hanya tinggal segelintir manusia saja yang tersisa di sana, termasuk Sakura.

"Nggak ke kantin?' Tanya Ino, teman sebangku Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng sambil mengeluarkan kotak bento. "Aku udah bawa bento kok! Kamu sendiri?"

"Hehehe!" Ino cengar-cengir. "Aku lagi diet, nih!"

"Badan kerempeng gitu masih diet? Bisa kena anoreksia, lho!" Sakura memperingatkan.

"Iya-iya, Bu Dokter! Lagian, alasan lain aku ga ke kantin adalah…" kata-kata Ino terpotong.

"KYAAAA! SASUKE-SENPAIIII! SASUKE-SENPAI!" teriak para siswi histeris. Ternyata mereka tadi tidak pergi ke kantin melainkan menunggu di depan kelas.

"Hn," jawab cowok bernama Sasuke itu singkat. Beberapa siswi semakin histeris.

"Udah dateng!" lanjut Ino. "Ahhh… Kalo aja cowok kayak dia udah ada sejak awal tahun, udah gue taksir kali!"

"Nyebut Ino, nyebut! Sai mau dikemanain?" kata Sakura.

"Yeee… Ama Sai kan belom resmi! Jadi boleh dong nyari cadangan," sahut Ino cengengesan.

"Terserah, deh…" Sakura mengalah.

"Tapi sering banget ya senpai baru itu lewat depan kelas kita. Jadi penasaran,"

Sakura menghela nafas, "Orang itu…"

**Sakura' POV –Start-**

Namaku Haruno Sakura, 16 tahun. Aku bersekolah di Konoha High School tahun pertama. Kedua orangtuaku berada di kampung sehingga aku tinggal sendirian di Konoha. Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku mendapat musibah. Tabunganku dibobol oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, membuatku mengalami krisis parah dan terpaksa keluar dari apartemen tempatku tinggal sehari-hari. Setelah itu, tanpa sengaja aku menemukan berita lowongan kerja;

Menjadi pembantu di sebuah keluarga elit, keluarga Uchiha. Yah, walaupun statusnya milik keluarga Uchiha tapi sebenarnya yang tinggal di sana cuma Uchiha Itachi, sang Tuan Muda Uchiha.

Saat itu aku benar-benar terdesak sehingga tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menuju rumah mereka. Untungnya Itachi-sama langsung menerimaku. Mungkin dia kasihan melihat kondisiku yang mengenaskan, tanpa uang dan tempat tinggal.

Hari-hari menjadi pembantu di kediaman Uchiha tidak terlalu berat. Itachi-sama memberiku waktu kerja khusus, pagi hari sebelum berangkat sekolah dan sore hari setelah pulang sekolah. Aku benar-benar tertolong. Namun, baru saja aku merasa nyaman dengan pekerjaanku, dua minggu kemudian adik Itachi-sama, Sasuke—usianya terpaut satu tahun denganku, tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan akan tinggal bersama Itachi-sama.

"_Huh!" Sakura mendelik ke arah Sasuke._

Entah iblis apa yang telah merusak otak si Sasuke itu karena sesaat setelah bertemu denganku dia tiba-tiba meminta kepada Itachi-sama untuk menjadikanku pelayan pribadinya. Seorang MAID khusus milik Sasuke! Kalau aku disuruh melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh bagaimana? Awalnya aku ingin menolak, tetapi mengingat kebaikan Itachi-sama dulu akhirnya aku setuju saja. Toh, Itachi-sama menjamin keselamatan dan kehormatan(?)ku. Lagipula jam kerjanya tidak berubah drastis. Dari setiap pagi buta~berangkat sekolah dan sore~hampir tengah malam menjadi KAPANPUN SASUKE BUTUH.

Setidaknya aku terbebas darinya selama sekolah, begitu pikirku. Tapi ternyata aku salah! Sasuke mengikutiku ke sekolah ini. Dia pindah ke sini keesokan harinya dan otomatis menjadi senpai-ku. Dua puluh empat jam aku harus siap sedia melayaninya? Yang benar saja! Tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan ide, setelah berdiskusi cukup lama dengan Itachi-sama dan Sasuke, akhirnya disepakati jam kerja baru : kapanpun Sasuke butuh, DI LUAR JAM SEKOLAH.

Memangnya aku bodoh mau melayaninya di sekolah? Bisa-bisa aku dipermalukan!

Sebenarnya, kalau dilihat secara fisik, wanita manapun pasti mau jadi maid-nya. Setidaknya mereka punya alasan untuk terus menempel Sasuke. Tapi tidak denganku. Aku malah menyesal setuju menjadi maid-nya.

Si Sasuke itu ya..! Memang fisiknya menarik, setidaknya kalau memandangnya tidak akan bosan dalam jangka waktu minimal 50 tahun kedepan, lah! Otaknya juga cerdas! Tapi yang bikin aku nggak kuat tuh sifatnya!

Sasuke tuh angin-anginan. Kalau di sekolah atau di tempat ramai sifatnya cenderung cool, pendiam, jalan pikirannya sukar ditebak, pokoknya misterius, deh! Tapi kalau di rumah—terutama kalau sedang sendirian, dia itu bisa berubah seperti IBLIS BALITA! Manjaaaaa banget! Kalau minta apa-apa harus dituruti secepatnya, paling nggak suka kalau dibantah, pengennya diperhatiin terus. Apalagi kalau sedang makan, dia sering tiba-tiba berhenti trus minta disuapin! Apaan coba? Persis banget deh sama anak balita yang haus kasih sayang.

Malahan beberapa hari yang lalu dia tiba-tiba minta ditemani pas mau tidur. Gila kali ya dia? Jelas aja aku menolak—demi kebaikan bersama. Tapi tahu nggak apa yang dia lakukan? Dia malah menggendongku masuk ke kamarnya! Padahal saat itu aku sudah tidur. Saat aku terbangun dan meminta penjelasan mengenai perbuatannya, dia malah menjawab dengan kesalnya, "Aku kan sudah bilang minta ditemani! Pokoknya kamu tetap di kamarku sampai aku tidur!"

Memang dasar dia itu IBLIS!—maaf, jadi emosi, hehe…

**Sakura' POV –End-**

"Huh… Heran deh!" Sakura geleng-geleng kepala.

"Heran kenapa?" Tanya Ino.

"Ah, enggak…" Sakura ngeles. Ino ga menjawab.

"Sasuke-senpai, nggak ke kantin?" Tanya salah satu teman Sakura.

"Ga," jawab Sasuke singkat. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu kelas Sakura.

"KYAAAA! ITU SASUKE-KUUUN! SASUKE-KUUUN!" panggil beberapa siswi tahun kedua dan ketiga yang sedang lewat.

"Sasuke-sama—"

"Jangan panggil aku Sasuke-sama!" sambar Sasuke cepat. Entah kenapa dia terdengar agak marah.

"Gomen, Sasuke-senpai!" ucap siswi-siswi itu menyesal.

Tiba-tiba para siswi yang yang sedari tadi berisik langsung terdiam. Sesosok laki-laki berambuh merah marun berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Sa-Sa-Sa-Sasori-senpai!" beberapa dari mereka bersuara.

"Anou… Sakura ada?" Tanya laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasori tadi pada siswi di depannya.

Sasuke menatap Sasori tajam.

"Sakura-chan, ya? Itu!" kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Sankyuu!" balas Sasori sambil masuk ke dalam kelas. Sasuke masih menatapnya tajam.

Sakura yang sedang asyik menikmati bento-nya terpaksa berhenti sebentar saat sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal memanggilnya.

"Sakura-chan! Yamanaka-san! Konnichiwa!" sapa Sasori.

'Chan?' batin Sasuke risih.

"Ah, Sasori-senpai! Konnichiwa!" balas Sakura.

"Konnichiwa!" Ino ikut membalas. "Tumben ke sini, ada perlu sama aku ya?" lanjut Ino sekenanya.

"Sebenarnya sama Sakura-chan. Bisa ngomong sekarang?" Sakura mengangguk, kemudian memandang Ino. Yang dipandang memasang tampang inosen.

"Apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti, balas memandang Sasori dan Sakura. "Ooooh… Ya, aku ngerti," lanjutnya kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu.

Setelah jarak Ino lumayan jauh, Sasori mulai buka suara, "Jadi, Sakura-chan. Soal yang kemarin…"

Sasuke memandang Sasori dan Sakura tajam. Dia tidak memperdulikan celetukan dari siswi yang mengerubunginya. Ingin sekali dia mendekati mereka berdua, tapi kalau ia melakukannya bisa-bisa dia dimarahi Sakura. Selain pembebasan jam kerja saat sekolah, Sakura juga mengajukan syarat agar dia dan Sasuke menjaga jarak dan tidak menyebut-nyebut kalau Sakura itu maid. Kalau dilanggar, bisa-bisa dia mengancam akan mengundurkan diri. Bikin repot…

Sasori yang tadinya berdiri di depan Sakura kini mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping Sakura. Sasuke makin tidak tahan. Tiba-tiba muncul ide di kepalanya.

"Oi, Maid! Nanti malam temani aku tidur LAGI, ya?" seru Sasuke kemudian melangkah pergi. Para siswi langsung berpandangan kebingungan.

Tubuh Sakura menegang, kedua tangannya mengepal keras. 'Dasar Sasuke brengsek!' rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

"Maid? Siapa yang maid?" Tanya siswi-siswi itu.

"Sakura-chan, kamu ga apa-apa?" Tanya Sasori khawatir.

"Ga papa. Cuma sakit perut, kok!" Sakura beralasan. 'Awas kau, Sasuke!' batinnya kesal.

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

"Apa maksudmu tadi?" Tanya Sakura to the point. Dia berhasil menyeret Sasuke menuju belakang gudang sekolah sesaat setelah pulang sekolah.

"Apaan?' balas Sasuke, terlihat seperti orang bego.

"Teriak-teriak sambil nyebut 'Maid' segala! Kau melanggar kesepakatan!" bentak Sakura.

"Siapa yang melanggar kesepakatan? Aku kan ga pernah bilang kalau kamu itu maid," Sasuke membela diri.

"Tapi perkataanmu tadi jelas-jelas ditunjukkan buat aku!" Sakura masih ngotot.

"Itu kan karena kamu yang terlalu perasa. Toh anak-anak lain ga ada yang sadar, kan? Santai, dong!" Sasuke menenangkan, meskipun terdengar maksa.

"Huh! Pokoknya jangan dekat-dekat aku selama di sekolah!" Sakura akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri masih bertahan pada posisinya, "Bukannya kamu yang ngedeketin aku? Lagian… kamu duluan kan yang mulai?" dumal Sasuke sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Akhirnya Sasuke mengikuti jejak Sakura untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan belakang gudang, dia mendengar seseorang mengucapkan nama Sakura dari depan gudang. 'Siapa lagi?'

"A-anou, nee Sakura-san. Ada yang ingin aku katakan," katanya terbata-bata. Sasuke tidak terlalu jelas melihatnya karena terhalang Sakura.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura manis.

"Sebenarnya, sudah lama aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau berkencan denganku?"

SEBUAH PERNYATAAN CINTA!

Sakura terdiam sejenak, dipandangi sosok di depannya. "Gomen nee, OOO-kun *wakakaka, namanya disensor!* Aku tidak bisa," ujar Sakura halus.

Orang itu terlihat agak syok. "Kenapa? Apakah sudah ada orang lain yang kau sukai?"

Sakra mengangguk pelan. Orang itu menunduk lesu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semoga kalian bahagia. Maafkan aku sudah membuang waktumu. Sampai jumpa!" katanya kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Sakura memijit belakang lehernya. "Huuuh… Capek!"

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar (?) dari persembunyiannya (?). Dia menghampiri Sakura yang masih diam mematung.

"Ternyata di sini. Ayo pulang!" katanya datar. Dia menepuk belakang kepala Sakura pelan.

"Aduh!" Sakura mengaduh meskipun tepukan tadi tidak sakit sama sekali. Wajahnya bersemu merah, 'Apa dia melihat yang barusan, ya?' batinnya resah.

Di dalam mobil Sakura maupun Sasuke tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Keduanya asyik dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sakura duduk di jok belakang di sebelah Sasuke—atas perintah Sasuke, jam kerja sudah dimulai. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk dan matanya memandangi ujung sepatunya, sementara Sasuke hanya memandang keluar mobil.

Tiba-tiba pundak Sakura terasa berat. Ternyata tangan kiri Sasuke sudah melingkar dipundaknya, sementara pandangan Sasuke masih terfokus pada jalan. Sakura memilih untuk diam dan membiarkannya.

"Okaerinasai!' sambut Itachi yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah.

"Tadaima, Itachi-sama!" balas Sakura sambil sedikit membungkuk, kemudian melangkah menuju kamarnya di lantai dua—bersebelahan dengan kamar Sasuke. Jangan tanya, ini juga permintaan Sasuke.

"Tadaima, aniki!" ujar Sasuke malas. Dia langsung duduk di sebelah Itachi.

"Tumben pulang sore banget. Kenapa?" Tanya Itachi basa-basi.

"Nunggu Sakura selesai ditembak," jawab Sasuke ngasal.

"Apa? Siapa yang berani membahayakan Sakura-chan?" Itachi kaget.

"Bukan ditembak pake pistol, baka-aniki!" Sasuke gemas. "Tapi ditembak pake cinta! Hmm… kalo ga salah inget, ini udah yang ketiga dalam seminggu."

"Wah, hebat! Sakura-chan banyak yang naksir," Itachi memasang muka jahil. "Kayaknya bakal susah nih merebut hati seorang Sakura-chan."

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya kemudian nyengir. "Ah, nggak juga tuh!" katanya dengan nada misterius sambil melangkah pergi.

Tinggal Itachi sendiri. Dia menghempaskan punggungnya ke sofa kemudian tersenyum puas.

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

Sakura meregangkan otot di punggungnya. "Ah, selesai juga! Laporan sialan," dengus Sakura sambil memandang kertas-kertas di depannya dengan puas.

Sakura sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piama berwarna pink lembut. Dia melirik ke arah jam di sudut meja belajarnya, 23.12 P.M, matanya terbelalak. Tiba-tiba dia merasa kehausan, membuatnya mau tak mau turun ke dapur.

Langkah Sakura terhenti sejenak di depan kamar Sasuke. Pintu kamarnya agak terbuka. Sakura mencoba mengintip ke dalam, ternyata Sasuke tertidur di meja belajarnya. Insting (?) maid-nya menyala, ia masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

Dia memperhatikan buku-buku di depan Sasuke yang terbuka dan berserakan, segera saja ia membereskannya dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semua. Kemudian dia mengambil selimut dari atas ranjang king size Sasuke dan menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke.

"Dasar! Sejak kapan kau jadi rajin begini?" gumam Sakura pelan. Dia mencoba menyelimuti hingga kedua tangan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke memegang erat tangan Sakura. "Kenapa baru datang?" ujarnya terdengar kesal. Dia menegakkan duduknya.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Sakura terperanjat, dia melepas genggaman Sasuke.

"No-no-no-no! SA-SU-KE-SA-MA. Ulangi!" perintah Sasuke.

"Bukannya kau tidak suka dipanggil begitu?" kata Sakura mengingat kejadian tadi di sekolah.

"Memang. Aku nggak suka dipanggil Sasuke-sama oleh orang lain. Aku cuma mau dipanggil seperti itu oleh satu orang saja. Kamu!" tegas Sasuke.

"Kok gitu?" Sakura protes.

"Biar spesial, dong! Lagian yang jadi maid-ku kan kamu," balas Sasuke. "Trus, kenapa baru datang sekarang? Aku tungguin juga!"

"Nunggu? Perasaan daritadi kamu—"

"SA-SU-KE-SA-MA!"

"Terserah! Pokoknya aku ga denger kalau di suruh ke sini!" Sakura mencoba membela diri.

"Lah? Sekencang itu kamu ga denger? Bukannya tadi di sekolah aku udah bilang keras-keras kalo aku minta ditemenin? Telingamu bermasalah?"

Sakura membelalak, mencoba menahan tawa. "Yang tadi itu serius? Kupikir cuma ejekan aja!" Sakura terkekeh.

Sasuke memalingkan muka. Ngambek ceritanya. Sakura sadar dan langsung menghentikan tawanya.

Sasuke sekarang sedang dalam **'Little Devil mode'**, kalau sampai membuatnya marah lebih dari ini, dia bisa nekat. Cukup sekali aja Sakura bangun dalam pelukan Sasuke di kamar ini.

"Oke, aku minta maaf. Lagian kam—SASUKE-SAMA *nada bicaranya sengaja dipertegas* tidak mengingatkanku lagi. Mana aku tahu kalau yang di sekolah tadi benar-benar perintah," Sakura berkata dengan lembut.

"Hn."

'Masih ngambek, nih' batin Sakura sambil menggaruk lengannya yang tidak gatal. "Baik-baik! Aku akan menemanimu. Sekarang tidur, ya?" bujuk Sakura.

"Ga usah ditemenin! Udah ga _mood_," kata Sasuke ketus. "Balik aja sana!"

'Yah, diusir…' Sakura dongkol. Dia berbalik dan menjauhi Sasuke.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke sesaat sebelum Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya. "Jangan dekat-dekat laki-laki lain. Aku ga suka!"

Sakura melongok ke dalam kamar Sasuke. "Apa…?"

_**~TBC~**_

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

**A/N :** Yeeeyyy! Chap pertama udah selesaiiiii *goyang dombret, bgm : cintasatumalam*

Oke, sebelum saia kumat erornya karena kelaperan n kehausan, saia sudahi dulu untuk chapter ini. Hahay!

Au : Sasu-kooooi! Aku juga mau jadi maid-muuuw!

Sas : Gue yang ogaaaah! Jauh-jauh, looo! *kaboor*

Au : *ngejar Sasu-koi naek odong-odong*

**M.A.T.A., N.E.E.!**

**Mohon maaf, tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun sebelum mendapat ijin dari Presiden setempat dan SekJen PBB. Jadi, hanya akan menerima review berupa saran, kritik yang membangun, pujian, dan caci maki (ini juga termasuk flame, kan?). Eh, caci maki tidak diterima juga!**

**Thursday, September 16****th****, 2010**

**20.47 P.M.**

**Ryuuta**

(**pemenang Nobel Perdamaian** *ngarep, disepak Obama*)


	2. Berbicara tentang Sasuke

**Koibito wa Maid-sama!**

**Summary : **CHAPTER 2; "…dia jadi begini karena kamu, Sakura-chan." Sasuke sakit abis ngeliat Sakura sama Sasori! Itachi pun membongkar kemungkinan di balik sifat iblis Sasuke pada Sakura. Warning : AU, OOC bertebaran, typo dimana-mana, gaje tingkat tinggi. SasuSaku, sligh SasoSaku n SaIno.

**Disclaimer : **Masih Masashi Kishimoto, tenang sajo!

**A/N : **Reviewer no minna-san, hounto ni arigatou gozaimasu m(_ _)m *baru pulang ngejar Sasu-koi naik odong-odong*

Ga nyangka tanggapannya positif gini. Haha, jadi ge-er *disambit* Makasih yang udah nge-fave, nge-alert, nge-injek2 author *hah?*, nyumpah2in author *eh?*, nge—*mulai ngaco, dibuang ke lumpur lapindo*

Sekali lagi saia tekankan bahwa **fic ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan manga** **K**chou wa Maid-Sama!**, saia hanya tertarik dengan judulnya makanya saia buat judul yang serupa. Sekian.

**Special Gratitude : Pitophoy, Nakamura **Kumiko-chan**, Kazuma **big tomat**, VhieHime, Chi, Tobi **Anak Baik**, Hikaru **shinju**, Seiichiro **Raika queen of MM2**, Shard **VLocasters**, Merai **Alixya Kudo**, Icha **yukina clyne**, Ichaa **Hatake Youichi**, Hikaru **Meiko EunJo**, Uchiha **Narachi**, Vampire **9irl**, -****, Ran, yuna **mkuzuki**, Lin **Narumi**, Reygi **'Arata' Andreas**, Rievectha **Herbst**, kakkoii-chan, Mozza **Dio**, taralala **trilili**, Thia2rh, Michi-chan, Mila **Mitsuhiko, **Kawaii **Tanti-chan, **aya-na **rifa'i, **me, Kiran-Angel-Lost, 4ntk4-ch4n, 00 Ayuzawa **Gabrielle Karumi 00, **Shena **BlitzRyuseiran, **ninabobok, Uchiha **Sakura97, **Riscle-coe, Putri **Hinata Uzumaki, **Momo **Hinamori, **Just** Ana, **lady **uchia, **Ayano **Hatake, **Devil's **of KunoiChi, **OscuroMagiaMalfoy.**

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Sasuke menatapnya dengan mulut agak terbuka, kemudian dia mendengus cukup keras.

"Huh! Aku cuma bilang jangan lupa tutup pintunya. Oyasumi!" nada bicara Sasuke terdengar seperti mengusir Sakura dari situ.

"Ohh…" Sakura merasa belum yakin dengan jawaban Sasuke. "Oyasuminasai!" kata Sakura sambil menutup pintu kamar kamar Sasuke.

Dia masih belum beranjak dari depan pintu kamar Sasuke. "Aku yakin banget yang dikatakan Sasuke lebih panjang dari sekedar menutup pintu…"

"Ah, sudahlah! Palingan bukan hal yang penting!" Sakura cuek kemudian melangkah menuju dapur karena masih merasa haus.

Sementara Sasuke sudah berada di atas ranjangnya yang empuk, bergelut dengan selimut dan guling. "Dasar Sakura… Telinganya benar-benar bemasalah! Untung saja…" gumamnya setengah tertidur.

**2nd chapter : Berbicara tentang Sasuke**

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap matanya yang terasa berat, sesekali menguap. Dia duduk sambil menopang dagu. Pandangannya kosong. "Ngantuk…" keluhnya.

Dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan suasana hatinya. "Benar-benar iblis!" rutuknya.

"Siapa yang iblis?" sebuah suara riang mengagetkan Sakura, membuatnya terlonjak.

Sakura mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak keras, dia menoleh ke belakang. "Ino-chan!" seru Sakura.

"Hahaha! Ohayou! Lagian pagi-pagi gini udah ngomel-ngomel ga jelas. Ga baik tau!"

"Ohayou… Lagian siapa yang ngomel?" Sakura ngeles.

"Iya, deh!" Ino langsung duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Kenapa? Kok lesu? Kurang tidur? Gara-gara ngerjain laporan Tsunade-sensei?" cerocos Ino.

"Gitu, deh!" jawab Sakura ngasal.

"Ohh… Jadi iblisnya itu Tsunade-sensei?" Ino menyimpulkan. Sakura tidak menanggapinya. Biarlah Ino berpikir seperti itu, batinnya.

'_Sebenarnya bukan Tsunade-sensei, tapi…' _Sakura menerawang mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

Sakura merasa dia baru memejamkan matanya selama beberapa menit ketika tiba-tiba dia merasa tubuhnya diguncang-guncangkan, saat itu masih sekitar jam 2 malam. Ternyata Sasuke ingin dibuatkan nasi goreng plus disuapin! Dengan sabar sambil sesekali mengumpat di dalam hati Sakura melayani majikannya yang kayak anak kecil itu.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian Sakura sudah siap untuk tidur lagi. Namun lagi-lagi pintu kamarnya terbuka, Sasuke sudah berdiri di sana sambil membawa bantal, guling, dan selimut. 'Mau apa lagi dia?' gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sakura. Jelas aja Sakura langsung turun dari kasurnya.

"Aku mau tidur di sini," kata Sasuke sambil menyelimuti dirinya.

"Terus aku gimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Terserah!" jawab Sasuke cuek dan mulai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Sakura sadar sekarang Sasuke sedang membalas dendam. Tanpa banyak bicara dia langsung mengambil bantal dan selimut dan memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa ruang tengah. Butuh waktu lama sampai dia benar-benar terlelap.

Tapi saat dia bangun keesokan paginya, dia sudah berada di atas kasur kamarnya. Sendirian.

'_Menyebalkan!' _Sakura masih merutuk dalam hati.

"Ino-chan!" seru seseorang, membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Sai!" balas Ino berbinar-binar. Sakura merasa aneh.

"Ohayou, Sakura-san!" sapa Sai sambil tetap senyum.

"Ohayou, Sai-senpai!" balas Sakura juga sambil tersenyum.

"Psstt, pssstt. Itu kan Sasuke-senpai! Ngapain pagi-pagi udah kemari?" bisik teman sekelas Sakura.

Sakura mencoba mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Ternyata benar, Sasuke berdiri di belakang Sai dengan kedua tangan di saku celananya. Dia langsung membuang muka saat menyadari Sakura menatapnya.

"Iya. Sasuke-senpai kenapa ada di sini juga?" Tanya Ino, cukup mewakili Sakura dan teman sekelasnya.

"Oh, dia! Ga tau juga, tiba-tiba ngikut aja pas aku mau ke sini. Katanya sih bosen di kelas," jawab Sai panjang lebar. "Ya kan, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Irit banget ngomongnya," komentar Ino.

"Hn."

"Oh ya, Ino-chan. Aku ke sini cuma mau ngasih ini," kata Sai sambil menyerahkan selembar tiket masuk taman bermain. "Minggu pagi aku jemput, ya?"

Ino menerima tiket itu dengan tampang sumringah kemudian mengangguk. "Aku tunggu!"

Kemudian Sai segera pamit. Mau tak mau Sasuke juga harus segera pergi dari tempat itu. Kalau masih di situ, bisa bikin curiga, kan? Hehe.

"Kalian udah resmi, ya?" Tanya Sakura beberapa saat kemudian.

Ino mengangguk semangat. "Iya, hehe. Kamu kapan nyusul?"

Sakura tertegun. "Entahlah," jawabnya asal sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Masih menunggu, ya?" Tanya Ino. Sakura cuma mengangkat bahunya.

"Yang kemarin juga ditolak, kan?" lanjut Ino.

"Apanya?" Sakura balas bertanya. Tak mengerti.

"Cowok yang kemarin menembakmu. Kurasa dia lumayan juga."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia pura-pura sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Ano, nee Sakura-chan! Kau memang punya hak untuk menunggu sampai kapanpun, tapi apa salahnya sih kau mencoba setidaknya sekali saja membuka hati untuk yang lain?" bujuk Ino.

"Ya. Akan kuusahakan."

Ino menepuk dahinya. "Aduuuh! Kenapa sih aku bisa punya teman seperti ini?"

"Mau gimana lagi? Memang aku ga minat."

"Trus kamu minatnya sama siapa? Sasori-senpai?" tebak Ino.

Sakura terbelalak. "Kok Sasori-senpai, sih?"

"Abis, satu-satunya makhluk cowok yang akrab banget sama kamu tuh dia. Gimana? Mau aku bantu?" tawar Ino. Tenu saja dia ga tau 'keakraban' Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah luar kelas. "Kayaknya ga perlu," jawab Sakura. Tiba-tiba sosok Sasori melintas di depan kelasnya, membuat Sakura tertegun.

'Akrab, ya?' batinnya sambil tersenyum.

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

"Gomen! Aku ga bisa pulang sekarang. Kamu duluan aja," kata Sakura sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Emang mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan."

"Sama yang namanya Sasori itu?" tebak Sasuke. Sakura terdiam.

"Ya… gitu deh!" jawab Sakura kikuk.

"Huh! Terserah!" kemudian Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

'Kenapa sih dia selalu sinis gitu?' batin Sakura bingung.

"Sakura-chan!" panggil seseorang. Sakura menoleh.

"Sasori-senpai! Kenapa ada di sini?"

"Tadi aku ngeliat kamu jalan ke belakang lab. Karena penasaran makanya aku ikutin. Cowok tadi kalo ga salah Uchiha yang baru pindah beberapa minggu yang lalu, kan?"

Sakura kelabakan. "Ah! I-i-iya. Dia Uchiha. Ahahahaha!" jawab Sakura salting.

"Akrab banget keliatannya. Pacarmu, ya?" tebak Sasori.

"BUKAN!" Sambar Sakura cepat sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Sasori menatap Sakura. "Bukan, ya? Syukurlah, aku masih ada harapan," ucapnya lirih.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ah, tidak! Aku hanya heran kenapa kau belum punya kekasih. Padahal kamu kan cantik," puji Sasori sambil menyentuh kepala Sakura.

DEG!

"Sasori-senpai bisa saja," semburat merah muncul di pipi Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang menetes di hidungnya. Dia melongok ke atas. "Hujan!"

"Ayo cepat!" seru Sasori kemudian menggandeng tangan Sakura.

Mereka berdua segera berlari dari belakang lab, tanpa menyadari Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung di depan lab. Menyaksikan apa yang mereka berdua lakukan.

Hujan semakin lama semakin deras, Sasuke berjalan tanpa menghiraukan hujan yang menerpa tubuhnya. Kemudian Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan.

_To : Driver Hidan_

_Text : Pulang duluan saja. Aku dan Sakura ada urusan. Bilang sama Aniki ga usah dicari._

_Message sending…_

_Sent._

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

"Jangan berdiri dekat jendela gitu. Kata orang, kalo dekat-dekat jendela pas hujan bisa kesamber petir, lho!" bujuk Itachi saat melihat Sakura masih saja berdiri memandang jendela dari ruang tamu. Posisi sama yang ia lihat dua jam lalu saat baru pulang dari kampus.

"Tapi Sasuke belum pulang, Itachi-sama!" ujar Sakura tidak tenang. Jelas terdengar nada khawatir pada suara Sakura. Jam sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, langit sudah gelap, tetapi majikannya belum pulang tanpa kabar sedikitpun—kecuali pesan singkat yang ditunjukkan Hidan.

Dia merasa gagal menjadi maid.

"Apa aku tunggu di beranda depan saja, ya?" kata Sakura tiba-tiba. Dia mulai berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Jangan!" seru Itachi yang tahu-tahu sudah memegang lengannya.

"Tapi, Itachi-sama…" Sakura tetap bersikukuh.

"Kalau kamu kenapa-napa, Sasuke bisa menyalahkanku!" kata Itachi spontan. "Eh! Maksudku…" dia melepaskan lengan Sakura dan menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya.

"Benar juga!" Sakura menjentikkan jarinya. "Kalau aku sakit, Sasuke bisa kalang kabut karena ga ada yang ngurus," celetuk Sakura.

Itachi menghela nafas lega, "Sekarang kau mengerti kan? Makanya tunggu saja di dalam. Aku akan mencoba menghubunginya sekali lagi."

Belum sampai lima langkah yang Itachi ambil, terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Sakura dan Itachi berpandangan.

"Pasti Sasuke!" kata Itachi yakin. Sakura tidak menjawab dan langsung membuka pintu tergesa-gesa.

Setelah pintu terbuka…

"Ya Tuhan, Sasuke…!" tanpa sadar kedua tangan Sakura terangkat ke depan bibirnya saat melihat sosok di depannya.

"Sasuke! Kenapa bisa basah kuyup begini? Ayo masuk!" Itachi segera memapah menuju ruang tengah, Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Konan! Kisame! Cepat ke sini!" teriak Itachi memanggil dua pembantunya.

Serta-merta dua orang muncul di hadapan mereka. Yang satu seorang wanita berambut ungu, yagn satu seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan bermata kecil. "Ada apa, Tuan?" ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Konan, tolong ambilkan handuk! Kisame, tolong buatkan minuman hangat! Cepat!" perintah Itachi panik sambil mencoba mendudukkan Sasuke di sofa.

"Teh, kopi, atau cokelat?" Tanya Kisame lagi. Sementara Konan sudah lenyap.

"POKOKNYA YANG PALING HANGAT! Kau tidak lihat adikku nyaris membeku?" Itachi marah-marah. Akhirnya Kisame juga lenyap dari pandangan Sakura.

Untuk sesaat Sakura merasa dia tidak berada dalam dimensi yang sama dengan mereka. Dia merasa keberadaannya tidak kasat mata.

Beberapa detik kemudian Konan sudah muncul dengan setumpuk handuk putih tebal, disusul Kisame yang membawa secangkir cairan berwarna gelap—cokelat panas dan menaruhnya di meja depan Sasuke.

"Ini Tuan," kata Konan sambil menyodorkan tumpukan handuk. Itachi menerimanya dan mulai mengelap wajah Sasuke yang basah kuyup.

Saat melihat handuk yang tergeletak di belakang Itachi, Sakura mengambil inisiatif untuk ikut mengeringkan Sasuke.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" bentak Sasuke sambil menepis tangan Sakura yang baru saja akan mengelap lengan Sasuke.

Sakura diam terpaku.

Itachi secara tak sadar juga menghentikan kegiatannya. "Err, Sakura-chan. Kau siapkan saja air hangat untuk Sasuke mandi," saran Itachi.

"Baik," jawab Sakura.

"Jangan berani masuk kamarku!" bentak Sasuke lagi. Sakura jadi serba salah.

Sakura tahu pasti Sasuke sedang marah besar, dia juga yakin Itachi berpikiran sama. Tapi kenapa dia yang menjadi sasaran pelampiasan? Memang apa salahnya?

"Kalau begitu tolong kau suruh Deidara atau Konan atau siapa saja untuk menyiapkan air mandi Sasuke," perintah Itachi. Sakura mengangguk kemudian pergi dari tempat itu.

Setelah sampai di dapur—daerah kekuasaan para pembantu Uchiha, Sakura langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya di tepi meja ubin tempat biasa Kisame meracik masakan.

"Kenapa, Sakura-chan? Mau tambah cokelat panas?" Tanya Kisame—koki rumah, yang masih sibuk dengan panci besar.

"Itachi-sama nyuruh nyiapin air mandi buat Sasuke," jawab Sakura lesu.

"Kok malah ke sini? Kamar Sasuke-sama kan di lantai dua," ujar Deidara yang membawa penyiram tanaman—dia pembantu merangkap tukang kebun.

"Sasuke ngelarang aku masuk ke kamarnya," gumam Sakura lesu.

"Ya udah entar biar aku saja yang siapin!" Konan—pembantu segala divisi *halah* mengambil inisiatif. "Sasuke-sama marah besar, ya? Sampe kamu aja diamuk gitu."

"Ga tau. Aku nggak ngerti sama jalan pikiran dia," Sakura menerawang.

"Yang sabar, Sakura-chan! Kamu kan tau sendiri Sasuke-sama itu angin-anginan. Kadang baiknya kayak malaikat tapi sedetik kemudian bisa berubah jadi setan laknat," Deidara bermaksud menghibur, tapi tidak sadar bahwa perkataannya tadi bisa mengancam pekerjaannya.

"Kayaknya dulu Sasuke-sama pernah kayak gini juga ya? Pulang basah kuyup maksudnya," Kisame mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Konan mencoba mengingat-ingat pula, sementara Deidara diam saja. Dia memang baru setahun ini kerja di kediaman Uchiha.

"Kalau ga salah, pas hari keberangkatan Tuan dan Nyonya Besar serta Sasuke-sama ke luar negeri, ya? Pas Sasuke-sama umur 8 tahun," ujar Konan setelah berpikir agak lama.

"Iya! Sebelumnya dia ngamuk karena menolak ikut Tuan dan Nyonya Besar ke luar negeri. Katanya dia masih ada urusan di sini," Kisame juga mencoba mengingat. "Hari itu hujan deras, penerbangannya ditunda. Tahu-tahu Sasuke-sama sudah lenyap di bandara. Satu rumah kalang kabut nyari dia."

"Ternyata dia pulang dengan berlari dari bandara ke rumah," tutup Konan.

"Hah? Dari bandara sampai rumah?" Sakura terkejut tak percaya. Begitu juga Deidara.

"Iya. Sampai rumah pun larut malam. Malahan dikira setan sama Pein dan Kakuzu yang jaga di pos satpam," tambah Konan.

"Besoknya dia kena demam tinggi dan menolak bicara dengan orangtuanya. Tapi meskipun sakit keras dia malah senang. Anak yang aneh!" gumam Kisame.

Sakura termenung. Dia memang mengerti tentang sifat Sasuke yang satu itu, tapi dia tidak mengira Sasuke bisa se-ekstrim itu. Dia sadar harus melakukan sesuatu.

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

Sasuke sedang mencoba memposisikan kepalanya yang sejak semalam terasa penuh dan berat agar terasa nyaman. Namun tiba-tiba dia merasa ada cahaya terang mencoba menerjang kelopak matanya.

"Ohayou, Sasuke!" sapa Sakura yang sudah memakai seragam sekolah lengkap diiringi senyum sumringah. Ternyata dia telah membuka tirai yang menutup jendela besar yang berada tepat di depan ranjang Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa terlalu lemah untuk menyuruh Sakura memanggilnya Sasuke-sama, dia cuma menyelubungi tubuhnya dengan selimut sampai menutup seluruh badan hingga kepala.

"Matahari sudah tinggi. Kalau nggak segera bangun nanti telat sekolah, lho!" Sakura tetap berkoar sambil menarik selimut Sasuke.

"Apaan sih! Lagian aku kan ngelarang kamu masuk ke sini!" balas Sasuke sambil menarik selimutnya lagi.

"Kalo aku ga masuk, gimana cara aku ngebangunin kamu?" sahut Sakura, kembali menarik selimut Sasuke.

"Ga perlu dibangunin!" Sasuke menarik selimutnya.

"Dengar ya SA-SU-KE-SA-MA, aku memang tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu bisa semurka itu padaku, makanya aku minta maaf. Sekarang bangun, ya?" bujuk Sakura sambil tetap menarik selimut Sasuke.

"Ga mauuuu!"

"Kenapa ga mau?"

"Aku pusing! Puas?" Akhirnya Sasuke mendapat kendali selimut seutuhnya.

Sakura terdiam. Sebuah pikiran terlintas di kepalanya. Tanpa komando maupun _briefing_ terlebih dahulu, tiba-tiba dia naik ke ranjang Sasuke.

Merasa ranjangnya bergoyang Sasuke menyibak selimutnya sedikit. "Ngapain kamu?" teriak Sasuke saat melihat Sakura mulai merangkak ke arahnya. Dia langsung mengambil posisi duduk.

Sakura tidak menjawab, kini posisinya sudah berada di samping Sasuke. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke.

"Sa-Sakura! Ka-kamu mau apa?" Sasuke terlihat panik saat wajah Sakura semakin dekat. Dia menjauhkan wajahnya. "Kam—"

TUK!

Dahi keduanya beradu. Sasuke merasa jantungnya ingin meloncat keluar dan tangannya gemetaran sementara Sakura terlihat sedang memejamkan mata.

Wajah keduanya sangat dekat, sampai Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajah Sakura sepenuhnya. Dia merasakan nafas Sakura yang tenang mengenai bibirnya. Dia semakin panik.

"Ternyata benar. Panas," gumam Sakura kemudian turun dari ranjang Sasuke. "Aku ambil termometer dulu, ya?" lanjutnya kemudian keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang merasa kehilangan sembilan puluh sembilan persen energinya.

"Sasuke belum bangun?" Tanya Itachi yang bertemu Sakura di depan kamar Sasuke.

"Sudah. Tapi sepertinya badannya panas. Mungkin demam," jawab Sakura.

"DEMAM?" Itachi berteriak nyaring. Sedetik kemudian sudah menghambur masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke, gimana keadaanmu? Bagian mana yang sakit? Konan! Konan! Tolong ambil kompres untuk Sasuke! CEPAT!" Itachi terlihat panik seperti semalam, sementara Sasuke terbujur lemah di ranjangnya. "Aniki panggilkan dokter, ya?"

"Ga mau dokter," tolak Sasuke lemah.

"Tapi kalo ada apa-apa gimana?"

"Pokoknya ga mau dokter!" tegas Sasuke.

Konan muncul sambil membawa sebaskom air dingin dan handuk kecil. "Ini Tuan."

"Sakura, tolong kompres Sasuke!" perintah Itachi.

"Eh? Ah, iya!" setelah menerima baskom itu Sakura dengan sigap langsung merendam handuk, memerasnya ringan, kemudian menempelkannya pada dahi Sasuke.

"Apaan, sih!" Sasuke mencoba merebut kompres itu.

"Berisik, deh! Nurut napa?" bentak Sakura sambil menepis tangan Sasuke.

Itachi yang tadinya duduk di tepi ranjang kini berdiri. "Aku ga bisa bolos kuliah. Jadi, tolong kamu rawat Sasuke ya, Sakura-chan?" pinta Itachi.

"Hah? Tapi kan saya harus sekolah, Itachi-sama!" balas Sakura merasa keberatan.

"Kamu maid-nya kan? Lagipula ini kan hari Sabtu, ga masalah dong kalau sehari libur?" Tanya Itachi, membuat Sakura terdiam. "Akan kubuatkan surat ijin untuk kalian berdua. Jadi tenang saja."

"Ah, sudah waktunya. Aku harus berangkat sekarang. Titip adikku yang bandel ini, ya?" ujar Itachi lucu. "Jangan bikin orang repot, Sasuke!" tegas Itachi.

"Akan saya usahakan," sahut Sakura sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu. _Itte kimasu_!" pamit Itachi kemudian keluar kamar Sasuke.

"_Itte irasshai_!" balas Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Sasuke hanya diam karena dia terlalu lemah untuk bicara. Sakura membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sasuke yang terlihat sangat lemah.

"Kayaknya memang harus dipanggilin dokter," saran Sakura. "Aku panggilin, ya?"

"Aku kan udah bilang GAK MAU! Cerewet amat, sih? Urusi aja urusanmu sendiri!" balas Sasuke, membuat urat marah Sakura timbul satu.

"Kamu pikir aku cerewet begini buat siapa, hah? Lagian, omongan apa itu? Memangnya kau pikir kesehatanmu itu bukan urusanku?" Sakura mengomel sambil menoyor-noyor dahi Sasuke yang tertutup kompres.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. "Cih!"

Sakura mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin kau cepat sembuh. Kalau kau begini terus aku kan ikutan ga tenang."

Entah kenapa Sasuke malah merasa senang. Sejak dulu, dia selalu bersyukur setiap kali jatuh sakit. Karena orang-orang di sekitarnya akan menuruti apapun yang dia inginkan. Dasar anak iblis!

"Aku ambilkan sarapan, ya? Setelah itu minum obat."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus pakai seragam maid!" perintah Sasuke.

"Apa?" Sakura terbelalak.

"Kalau kau mau merawatku sampai sembuh, kau HARUS memakai seragam maid!" Sasuke ngotot.

"Pernyataan ditolak!" tolak Sakura mentah-mentah.

"Kau bisa minta sama Konan," lanjut Sasuke tanpa menggubris Sakura.

"Aku kan bilang ga mau! Lagian Konan juga ga pake!"

"Berarti kau tidak mau aku sembuh!" tuding Sasuke.

"Terserah!" balas Sakura kemudian keluar dari kamar.

BRAAKK! Pintu kamar Sasuke dibanting dengan biadabnya.

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

"Kali ini kamu harus makan. Tadi pagi kamu udah menolak sara— Sasuke?" panggil Sakura saat melihat ranjang Sasuke kosong. Di tangannya terdapat nampan berisi semangkuk bubur, beberapa tablet obat, dan segelas air putih.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura sekali lagi. Dia meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja di samping ranjang Sasuke. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke kau dimana?" Sakura mengeraskan suaranya. "Sasuke jawab aku!" tanpa sadar Sakura berteriak.

"Apaan sih ribut ba…" Sasuke muncul dari dalam kamar mandi. Wajahnya memerah saat melihat Sakura. "…nget."

"Kamu ga segera jawab panggilanku, sih!" dengus Sakura sambil mendekati Sasuke. "Lihat? Gara-gara kamu ga mau sarapan sekarang wajahmu merah begini," dia meletakkan tangannya di pipi Sasuke. " Pasti sakitnya tambah parah, deh! Bikin repot aja…"

Sasuke melengos. 'Huh! Wajahku memerah begini kan gara-gara kamu!' dumal Sasuke dalam hati. Dia memandang Sakura yang sekarang dibalut dengan seragam maid putih-biru lengkap dengan _headdress_ putih di atas rambut pink-nya.

"Pokoknya aku ga mau tau. Sekarang kamu harus makan!" perintah Sakura seraya mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur dari nampan.

"Oke, karena kamu udah pake seragam maid, aku akan makan," kata Sasuke jahil. "Tapi kamu suapin!"

Sakura memijit keningnya yang berdenyut. "Iya-iya!" ujarnya menurut.

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

"_Gokurou-sama_!" ujar Itachi yang berdiri di depan kamar Sasuke, membuat Sakura yang baru saja menutup pintu menjadi terkejut.

"Ah, Itachi-sama! Membuat saya kaget. _Okaerinasai_!" sambut Sakura.

"Maaf kalau mengangetkanmu. Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?"

"Sepertinya semakin buruk. Wajahnya tambah merah. Mungkin karena tadi pagi dia menolak makan. Untung saja sekarang dia sudah mau makan dan minum obat," lapor Sakura.

"Sasuke yang sedang sakit memang lebih merepotkan. Terima kasih sudah merawatnya," ujar Itachi tulus.

"Itu sudah menjadi tugas saya," Sakura menunduk. "Uhm… Saya mau mengembalikan ini dulu. Permisi," pamit Sakura sambil membawa pergi nampan beserta isinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura-chan!"

"Ya?"

"Kamu cantik pakai seragam itu."

"Te-terima kasih," Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya dengan wajah merona.

CEKLEK… pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka pelan.

"Ada apa lagi, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu. Tapi aku bukan Sakura," balas Itachi.

"Ah, aniki sudah pulang. Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke pada Itachi yang sudah duduk di samping ranjang Sasuke.

"Baka-Outoto!" omel Itachi sambil menoyor kepala Sasuke. "Kemarin kau ini kenapa? Pulang basah kuyup begitu, marah-marah pada Sakura-chan pula! Padahal dia sudah mencemaskanmu."

Sasuke mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Memangnya aku minta dicemaskan?"

"Huh! Kau itu memang betul-betul bodoh!" Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Asal kau tahu saja, kemarin Sakura-chan diantar pulang oleh seorang laki-laki. Jangan-jangan itu pacarnya!"

Sasuke menegang. Dia mengalihkan wajahnya dari hadapan Itachi.

"Saranku sih, kau jangan terus-terusan seperti ini. Aku tidak berani jamin dia akan bertahan lama kalau kau tidak bisa jujur," nasehat Itachi sambil mengelus kepala Sasuke. "Jangan menangis kalau dia direbut orang lain," tambahnya.

"Ga akan!" sergah Sasuke cepat.

"Sudahlah, aku mau kembali ke kamarku. Cepat sembuh, baka-outoto!" Itachi keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

'Ga akan! Aku ga akan menangis karena Sakura ga bakal direbut SIAPAPUN!' batin Sasuke yakin.

Itachi bertemu dengan Sakura yang baru saja kembali dari dapur. "Sakura-chan, bisa kita mengobrol sebentar?"

"Tentu," jawab Sakura.

Itachi kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tengah diikuti Sakura. Mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Pasti berat ya mengurus Sasuke? Dalam keadaan sehat saja dia sudah merepotkan seperti itu, apalagi kalau sakit!" Itachi mulai buka suara.

"Itu kan sudah menjadi tugas saya. Apapun kondisi Sasuke saya harus terbiasa," balas Sakura sopan.

"Aku puji tekadmu. Tapi jujur saja, aku agak terkejut saat melihat Sasuke kembali seperti ini."

"Maksud Itachi-sama?"

"Sasuke itu sebenarnya sangaaaaat pendiam. Ga suka ngomong, ga banyak tingkah, pandangannya dingin terus, pokoknya tertutup banget, deh!" terang Itachi. "Terakhir kali aku melihatnya semanja seperti akhir-akhir ini adalah saat kami sekeluarga masih tinggal di sini bersama-sama. Setelah dia pindah ke luar negeri, pribadinya jadi tertutup. Anti sosial."

Sakura mencoba mencermati semua perkataan Itachi. Sejujurnya dia tak begitu mengerti kenapa Itachi menceritakan semua ini padanya.

"Saat melihatnya kembali seperti dulu, manja dan menyebalkan, aku merasa sangat lega," lanjut Itachi. "Aku yakin, dia jadi begini karena kamu, Sakura-chan."

Sakura terdiam. Bagian mana yang menunjukkan semua sifat Sasuke jadi seperti iblis kejam itu karena dia? Lalu, apakah ini sinyal baik atau buruk?

"Karena Sasuke hanya menunjukkan sifat manjanya pada orang yang sangat ia sayangi dan percayai sepenuh hati," tutup Itachi.

Perkataan Itachi barusan menimbulkan kesan ambigu pada penalaran Sakura. Jadi, Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai orang yang ia sayangi, ia percayai sepenuh hati, atau keduanya? Tapi yang telintas di kepala Sakura adalah, 'Mungkin aku termasuk orang yang ia percayai. Aku kan maid-nya!'

"Aku minta jangan benci Sasuke atas semua yang ia lakukan. Aku yakin dia punya alasan kuat," ujar Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja tidak! Saya tidak akan pernah membenci Sasuke karena hal sepele seperti ini," sahut Sakura.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," timpal Itachi.

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

Jam besar di ruang tengah kediaman Uchiha berdentang tujuh kali. Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke yang tertidur. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesakitan dan nafasnya memburu. Sakura mengelap keringat yang membasahi pelipis Sasuke.

"Aku mohon, cepatlah sembuh…" ucap Sakura bergetar. Tak sadar ia sudah menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke.

"Menangisi aku ya?" celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura reflek melepas tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Siapa juga yang menangisimu?" sungut Sakura malu.

"Lalu, airmata apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengusap ujung mata Sakura dengan ibu jarinya.

Sakura bersemu. "I-ini… Ini karena barusan aku membantu Kisame mengupas bawang merah!" sanggah Sakura.

Sasuke duduk di depan Sakura. "Aku tahu cara cepat untuk menghilangkan demam ini!" katanya bersemangat.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya sakura tanpa curiga sedikitpun.

"Katanya kalau kita berciuman, sakitnya akan berpindah," lanjut Sasuke. Tanpa menunggu reaksi Sakura dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

Ternyata tidak ada perlawanan dari Sakura! Dia hanya duduk mematung pada posisinya semula. Lama-kelamaan dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke menerpa wajahnya.

Semakin dekat… Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah Sasuke.

Dekat… nafas Sasuke seakan memenuhi wajahnya.

Dan… PLUK!

Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala Sakura. Dia sudah menjauhkan wajahnya dan nyengir lebar.

"Tapi kalau gantian kau yang sakit, aku bisa repot setengah mati," ujarnya santai. "Lagipula ciuman itu hanya bekerja pada sakit flu. Aku tak tahu apakah juga bekerja pada demam. Apa kita coba saja? Bagaimana Sakura?"

Grrrr… wajah Sakura merah padam. "MESUM!" kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menjulurkan lidah. "Kau sendiri tidak menolaknya. Kenapa meneriaki aku mesum?" dumalnya. "Tunggu, Sakura!" teriak Sasuke sambil meloncat turun dari ranjangnya.

"Dasar iblis! Mau sakit apa enggak tetap saja iblis! Huh!" Sakura mengomel sepanjang jalan.

"Hei, Sakura!" teriak seseorang, membuat Sakura menghentikan omelannya.

"Pein? Ada apa?' Tanya Sakura kemudian menghampiri Pein—satpam Uchiha.

"Aku mencarimu. Ada tamu untukmu. Sekarang ada di ruang tamu," kata Pein.

"Terima kasih. Aku segera ke sana," sahut Sakura. Dia segera melangkah menuju ruang tamu.

"Sakura, tunggu!" teriak Sasuke yang berjalan lemah mengekor Sakura.

Sakura tidak menggubrisnya. Dia tetap berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Saat dia sudah sampai di ruang tamu, dilihatnya dua orang sedang duduk dan salah satunya membawa sekeranjang buah.

Menyadari kehadiran Sakura, orang yang membawa keranjang buah segera bangkit. "Sa—"

"Oi! Aku kan sudah bilang tunggu. Ga denger, ya?" sungut Sasuke yang tahu-tahu sudah memegang lengan Sakura.

"—kura-chan…?" orang itu terbelalak melihat Sakura dalam seragam maid-nya dan Sasuke dalam piamanya. Keranjang buahnya terjatuh.

"Sasuke-kun?" orang yang satunya ikut berdiri.

"I-Ino-chan? Sai-senpai?" pekik Sakura. Sementara Sasuke hanya memandang kedua orang tamu itu dengan ekspresi datar.

_**~TBC~**_

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

**A/N :** Puah, jadinya panjang amat *geleng2 kepala* Hm… saia jadi punya firasat kalau chapter depan bakalan pendek =,=a *disetrum* Romens ama humornya juga ga ada lagi! Ih, ini semua gara2 si Sasu-koi sakit, sih! *toyor2 jidat Sasu* cepetan sembuh ye? Biar bisa nyiksa Sakura lagi *ditendang Sakura*

Maap kalo chapter ini mengecewakan. Saia emang sering kena sindrom 'Penurunan Kualitas di Chapter 2' *nangis dipojokan*

Kali ini memang saia sengaja lebih banyak menyorot Sasuke daripada Sakura. Bagaimana perasaannya, pikirannya, dan sedikit masa lalunya. Mungkin chapter depan gantian Sakura yang akan saia sorot! *senyum pasti*

Btw, itulah alasan kenapa Sasuke jadi manja sama Sakura. Udah bisa dimengeri? *reader: -timpukin author pake kardus- belom bego!* Kalau belum, mari kita tanyakan pada yang bersangkutan.

Au : Jadi Sas, Sakura itu orang yang kamu sayangi, kamu percayai sepenuh hati, atau keduanya?

Sas : *blush* Au, ah! Pikir aja sendiri! Yang jadi Author-nya kan elo! *kabur lagi*

Au : Ah, ga asik lo kabur mulu! *ngacungin clurit sambil ngejar Sasu*

**M.A.T.A., N.E.E.!**

**Mohon maaf, tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun sebelum mendapat ijin dari Presiden setempat dan SekJen PBB. Jadi, hanya akan menerima review berupa saran, kritik yang membangun, pujian, dan caci maki (ini juga termasuk flame, kan?). Eh, caci maki tidak diterima juga!**

**Tuesday, September 21, 2010**

**9.33 A.M.**

**Ryuuta**

(masih mengharapkan menjadi—**pemenang Nobel Perdamaian** *diinjek Ratu Elizabeth*)


	3. Berbicara tentang Sakura

**Koibito wa Maid-sama!**

**Summary : **"…tolong jangan ganggu Sakura-chan dan Sasori-senpai!" pinta Ino. Tanpa diduga Sasori mengajak Sakura pergi kencan! Sasuke pun punya pekerjaan baru sebagai spy. Warning : AU, OOC bertebaran, typo dimana-mana, gaje tingkat tinggi. SasuSaku, sligh SasoSaku.

**Disclaimer :** Kalau saia bilang semua chara di sini punya saia, percaya ga? *MK : jelas enggak, sarap!*

**A/N : **Tadaima… *pulang sambil bawa clurit yang berlumuran darah(?)*

Akhirnya saia bisa meneruskan fic ini, senangnya… Maaf ya update-nya lama. Soalnya saia baru berani update kalo chapter depannya udah selese ^^

Btw, sekedar curhat nih! Kemarin2 saia sempet ngobrak-abrik Naruto Archive n nemuin banyaaak banget cerita yang temanya tentang maid gitu. Jujur saia KAGET BANGET! Ga nyangka tema kayak gini tuh udah lama _booming_ di FFn *pundung cz ketinggalan jaman*

Yah, harapan saia sih semoga minna nggak bosen ama fic saia *ditampol raket nyamuk*

**Special Gratitude : Vampire 9irL, Seiichiro Raika queen of MM2, Ichaa Hatake Youichi, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, VhieHime, Micon, Reygi 'Arata' Andreas, Icha yukina clyne, Rievectha Herbst, Hikari Shinju, Kazuma Big Tomat, Tobi Anak Baik, yuna mikuzuki, 4ntka-ch4n, Putri Hinata Uzumaki, tralala trilili, Shard VLocasters, Merai Alixya Kudo, Winterblossom Concrit Team, Just Ana, Miss Shifa, Pitophoy, Mi, cherrysakusasu, StarrZ, Ran Ishibazaki, Key. **Ada yang kelewat? Silakan lapor lewat review ^^

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

Sakura dan Sasuke sudah duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan Sai dan Ino. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Sakura telah menceritakan tentang pekerjaannya sebagai maid pribadi Tuan Muda Sasuke.

"Ja-jadi, kau bekerja sebagai maid pribadi Sasuke-senpai?" tanya Ino sekali lagi. Mencoba memastikan apa yang ia dengar dari Sakura tidak salah.

"Begitulah," jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Hn," sambung Sasuke.

**3****rd**** chapter : Berbicara tentang Sakura**

"Kenapa lebih keliatan kayak suami-istri, ya?" Ino terlihat sangsi.

Sakura membuang muka sementara Sasuke pura-pura ga denger. Tapi yang pasti wajah keduanya memerah.

"Mengagumkan! Sungguh mengagumkan! Dua orang paling diminati di Konoha High School tinggal dalam satu atap! Kira-kira apa reaksi para siswa kalau tahu berita ini, ya?" celetuk Sai. Membuat Ino mendelik tak percaya, kebiasaan menggosipnya telah berpindah pada Sai!

"Tentu mereka ga akan pernah tahu. Ya kan, Sai-senpai?" Sakura memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhir. Semakin memperjelas pengintimidasian pada kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"Hn," dukung (?) Sasuke.

"Bisa kupastikan itu!" timpal Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Ini dari teman sekelas," ujar Ino sambil menyodorkan sekeranjang buah.

"Arigatou," sahut Sakura sambil menerima keranjang itu. "Yah, walaupun sebenarnya aku tak benar-benar sakit. Atau ini untukmu saja?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Itu kan milikmu," tolak Sasuke dingin.

"Jadi yang beneran sakit itu Sasuke-senpai ya? Sakit apa?" tanya Ino.

"Sakit jiwa!" jawab Sakura cepat.

"Cih!" Sasuke melengos.

"Tapi… Bisa melihat Sasuke dalam balutan piama, ooohhh aku memang beruntung!" ucap Ino berbinar-binar saat memandang Sasuke yang memakai setelan piama biru tua dengan garis-garis vertikal putih.

"I-Ino-chan…" Sai tidak terima.

"Tapi aku yakin kamu pasti lebih seksi," lanjut Ino menenangkan pacaranya. "Oh ya, Sakura-chan! Seragam itu…"

Sakura memandang seragam maid yang ia kenakan. "Ah, ini! Sebentar aku ganti—" Sakura yang baru saja akan beranjak dari duduknya tiba-tiba terhenti karena Sasuke memegangi tangannya.

"Ga boleh," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Aku kan belum menyuruhmu ganti," lanjut Sasuke. Masih dengan nada datar.

Sakura menatap Ino dan Sai bergantian dengan sorot kebingungan.

"Ga papa kok, Sakura-san! Lagipula kamu terlihat manis memakai seragam itu," celetuk Sai yang langsung disambut tendangan manis dari Ino.

Karena Sasuke tak kunjung melepaskan tangannya, akhirnya Sakura kembali duduk.

"Lepasin!" ujar Sakura sambil mengibaskan tangannya yang digenggam Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, malah berdiri dan mulai pergi dari tempat itu.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidur. Lagipula mereka kan tamumu. Jadi kau yang wajib menemani mereka," jawab Sasuke yang sudah berdiri membelakangi Sakura. Kemudian dia menoleh lagi ke arah Sakura. "Atau kau lebih memilih tidur denganku?" seringai kecil timbul di wajah Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura memerah. "Mati aja sana!" omelnya sambil melempar bantal sofa ke arah Sasuke. Namun sayang lemparannya tidak kena karena Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu berlari pergi.

"Aku nggak nyangka ternyata Sasuke-senpai seperti itu di rumah. Bisa bikin kaget satu sekolah kalo sampai mereka tau!" jiwa penggosip Ino telah bangkit.

"Jangankan mereka, aku yang udah lama tinggal sama dia aja kaget sama tingkahnya!" tukas Sakura.

"Mesum, ya?" komentar Sai blak-blakan. Tanpa komando Ino langsung menampolnya, membuat Sai diam tak bergerak—mungkin pingsan.

"Kamu nggak diapa-apain ama Sasuke-senpai, kan? Maksudku… Yah… Kau tahu, kan? Kalau melihat Sasuke-senpai yang seperti itu…" Ino terlihat bingung memilih kata yang tepat untuk menggantikan 'berbuat seronok'.

"Enggak, kok!" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Emang sih kadang Sasuke itu bejat, tapi selebihnya dia sopan."

"Syukurlah…" kata Ino lega.

"Lagipula di sini kan ada Itachi-sama, kakak Sasuke, yang udah janji mau ngelindungi aku dari Sasuke. Kalo Sasuke berani macam-macam, bisa-bisa dia ditendang pulang oleh Itachi-sama."

"Kakaknya Sasuke-senpai? Cakep juga nggak?" tanya Ino antusias. Mumpung Sai lagi pingsan, cari-cari kesempatan boleh, dong? Haha.

"Dasar!" seloroh Sakura. "Yang pasti dia lebih baik Sasuke. Cerdas, bijak, penyayang, dan sedikit _cool_. Yah, mungkin sifat semua Uchiha memang kayak gitu."

"Tipeku banget, tuh!" sorak Ino senang. "Oh iya! Tadi Sasori-senpai dateng ke kelas lho! Nyariin kamu," lanjutnya.

Mata Sakura membulat mendengar perkataan Ino barusan. "Trus kenapa? Emang dia sering nyariin aku kan? Palingan masalah klub."

Terlihat Ino mengaduk-aduk tas tangannya. "Hmm… Kalau emang masalah klub, kenapa dia nitipin ini sama aku ya?" gumam Ino sambil melambai-lambaikan selembar tiket di depan Sakura.

"Ah! Tiket yang sama seperti punya kita, Ino-chan!" seru Sai tiba-tiba. Ternyata dia sudah sadar!

"Yup! Tadi sebenarnya dia mau menyerahkannya langsung, tapi karena kamu ga ada—dan tahu aku akan menjengukmu, dia menitipkan ini padaku. Katanya, _kalau kau mau kencan denganku besok, tolong sms aku_, begitu!" ujar Ino sambil menyerahkan tiket itu pada Sakura. "Dan ini nomor ponselnya," lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan kertas yang lain.

Sakura membolak-balikkan tiket itu. "Aku ga yakin bisa. Sasuke belum sembuh, mustahil aku bisa ninggalin dia dalam kondisi kayak gitu."

"Sakura-chan!" Ino meninggikan suaranya sambil menggebrak meja pelan. "Aku paham sama kerjaanmu sebagai maid, tapi kau juga punya kehidupanmu sendiri kan?"

Sakura terdiam. "Baiklah, akan kupikirkan."

Ino mendengus kesal. "Aku harap besok kita bertemu di taman bermain!" katanya terdengar memaksa.

Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, ya? Mau malam mingguan, nih!" kata Ino centil.

"Ino-chan, Sai-senpai. Soal aku dan Sasuke…" ujar Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Kami tahu. Cukup jadi rahasia kita aja, kan?" balas Ino sambil mengedipkan mata.

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

Tubuh Sakura menyandar pada sisi bak _ofuro_-nya. Matanya terlihat kosong dan badannya tidak bergerak sama sekali. 'Dateng enggak, ya? Tapi Sasuke masih sakit…' batinnya bingung.

Sasuk membuka pintu kamar Sakura dan melihat ke dalam. "Sakura?" panggil Sasuke karena tak menemukan sosok Sakura di dalam kamarnya. Dia langsung masuk dan tiduran di kasur Sakura. "Kemana, sih?"

Pandangan mata Sasuke menangkap secarik kertas di atas meja kecil di samping kasur Sakura. Dia mengamati kertas itu agak lama kemudian mengembalikannya ke posisi semula.

Samar-samar terdengar suara air yang tumpah. Sasuke sedikit beranjak dan menyadari bahwa Sakura ada kamar mandi. "Wah, telat…" gumamnya kecewa. Telat ngapain coba?

Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura keluar dengan kimono mandinya serta kepala yang dibungkus handuk putih. "Udah selesai, ya? Padahal mau mandi bareng," celetuk Sasuke sambil memasang wajah kecewa.

"Sasuke! Ngapain kamu di situ?" pekik Sakura saat menyadari Sasuke yang ada di atas kasurnya. Kedua tangannya reflek terangkat ke depan dada.

Sasuke kembali berbaring di atas kasur Sakura. "Hm… Jadi lupa deh tadi mau ngapain," gumamnya.

Sakura masih tetap pada posisinya. Dia enggan untuk bergerak. Tubuhnya yang baru saja bersih kini kembali berkeringat. 'Apa yang dia rencanakan sekarang? Menyelinap ke dalam kamarku saat aku sedang mandi… Ugh! Kutarik kata-kataku pada Ino tadi. Dia ini bener-bener BEJAT! Ga ada sopannya!' gerutunya dalam hati.

"Eh? Ngapain di situ terus? Ga mau ganti baju?" tanya Sasuke saat menyadari Sakura sama sekali tidak beranjak dari posisinya.

Gigi Sakura bergemeletuk. 'Gila! Dia itu GILA!' umpat Sakura dalam hati.

"Atau kau berencana tidur dengan pakaian seperti itu? Nanti masuk angin, lho!" celetuk Sasuke.

Grrrr… Sakura mulai emosi. "Gimana aku mau ganti baju kalo kamu aja masih di situ?" urat marahnya muncul satu.

"Ohhh… Gitu, ya? Tenang, ga usah peduliin aku! Kalo mau ganti, ya ganti aja!" kata Sasuke cuek. Urat marah Sakura bertambah menjadi dua.

"Emangnya aku sebodoh itu sampai membiarkan seorang laki-laki macam kamu melihatku ganti baju?" urat marah di dahi Sakura muncul lima sekaligus.

"Aaa~h!" gumam Sasuke cuek. "Oke aku keluar. Lagian aku ga nafsu liat kamu ganti baju," lanjutnya sambil bangkit dari kasur Sakura lalu berjalan keluar.

Sakura tidak berkomentar. Emosinya sudah meledak-ledak. Kalau di anime-anime, mungkin kepala Sakura sekarang sudah mengeluarkan asap layaknya kereta api uap.

"Oh, iya!" Sasuke berhenti tepat di pintu kamar Sakura. "Besok… pergi aja!"

Sakura terdiam, emosinya seakan menguap tak berbekas. "Hah?" dia memasang wajah cengo.

"Tiket itu… untuk besok, kan? Pergi aja!" kata Sasuke lagi.

Secara tidak sadar Sakura mendekati Sasuke. "Tapi aku kan harus menguru—"

"Pergi aja!" potong Sasuke. "Aku udah sehat, kok!" lanjutnya kemudian keluar kamar Sakura dan menutup pintunya.

"Satu lagi!" seru Sasuke yang kembali membuka pintu kamar Sakura. "Mulai besok, kau harus bekerja menggunakan seragam maid!"

BRAAK! Pintu kamar Sakura ditutup dengan agak keras.

"Dia emang suka membuatku malu dan merana," dengusnya. Sakura masih memandangi pintu kamarnya. "Tapi, bolehkah…?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Kepalanya berputar ke arah tiket yang tergeletak di meja. Dia berjalan mendekati meja itu dan mengambil tiket serta nomor ponsel Sasori.

"Kurasa ga ada salahnya mencoba," ujarnya riang. Dia meraih ponselnya kemudian mengetikkan pesan dengan cepat.

_To : Sasori-senpai_

_Text : Besok kita ketemu di gerbang depan taman. Pukul 10 tepat, ya? Sakura._

_Message sending…_

_Sent._

Drrrtt Drrtttt

Ponsel Sakura bergetar, ada sebuah pesan diterima.

_Text : Yokatta! Sudah sembuh, ya? Kalau begitu besok, ya? Yakin tak mau kujemput saja?_

_Sender : Sasori-senpai_

_Received : 20:29:16_

Sakura memandang layar ponselnya geli. Seulas senyum tergambar di bibirnya. "Bisa jadi perang dunia kalo Sasori-senpai jemput aku di rumah."

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

"Yakin nih ga apa-apa?" tanya Itachi lagi. Dia dan Sasuke tengah memandang keluar dari jendela ruang tamu. Beberapa saat yang lalu Sakura pergi diantar Hidan.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. Matanya masih tidak lepas dari gerbang depan rumahnya yang kini sudah ditutup.

"Ga usah sok dingin kayak gitu deh!" komentar Itachi sambil memukul lengan Sasuke pelan. "Emangnya aku orang asing?"

"Aku lagi ga mau berdebat. Ada pekerjaan yang lebih penting daripada berdebat dengan aniki," ujar Sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan Itachi.

"Oi, baka-outoto! Ingat ya, ini semua keputusanmu! Kalau kau sampai menghancurkan semuanya, aku nggak akan memaafkanmu!" ancam Itachi.

Sasuke hanya memperlihatkan jempol tangan kanannya sambil terus berlalu.

Itachi melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil melihat Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. "Baka-outoto! Kalo emang ga kuat, kenapa masih dipaksain, sih? Aneh!"

Sementara itu, di sebuah taman bermain yang sangat terkenal…

"Mau dijemput jam berapa, Sakura?" tanya Hidan dari spion depan mobil pada Sakura yang duduk di jok belakang sesaat setelah mereka sampai di depan gerbang taman.

"Ga usah. Nanti aku pulang sendiri aja," tolak Sakura. Kemudian dia membuka pintu mobil dan turun.

Hidan menurunkan kaca samping mobil. "Ya udah. Hati-hati, ya?" katanya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Arigatou, Hidan!"

Mobil mewah yang dikendarai Hidan pun melaju meninggalkan taman itu. Setelah mobil itu cukup jauh Sakura berjalan ke arah air mancur yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk. Dia melirik ke arah jam tangannya, Sembilan lebil lima puluh delapan.

"Gomennasai! Aku telat!" kata seseorang yang tahu-tahu sudah menunduk di depan Sakura. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan lututnya terlihat gemetaran.

"Sasori-senpai!" seru Sakura. Orang itu pun membenahi posisinya. Kini ia berdiri tegak, lurus menatap Sakura.

Sakura memakai rok _one piece_ berwarna pink lembut dengan dalaman _t-shirt_ putih polos yang agak lebar bagian pundaknya, celana jeans yang dilipat ujungnya, tas selempang putih, dan sandal cokelat. Sasori terpana melihat penampilan Sakura. Reaksi berlawanan ditunjukkan Sasuke di rumah, dia terlihat uring-uringan saat melihat Sakura.

Sasori sendiri memakai jaket krem-cokelat muda yang dibiarkan terbuka dengan kerah yang tidak dilipat, kaos garis-garis hitam-putih yang ditumpuk dengan kaos ungu muda yang agak rendah bagian dadanya, celana kain putih, dan _sneaker _putih. Entah kenapa saat memandang Sasori Sakura merasa 'adem'.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu! Sudah lama?" tanya Sasori. Sakura menggeleng.

"Baru saja, kok!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Sasori menggapai tangan Sakura. "Masuk, yuk!"

Sakura agak terkejut saat tangannya digenggam Sasori, tapi kemudian dia hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti Sasori menuju pintu masuk.

Sakura dan Sasori mencoba semua permainan yang ada di taman bermain itu. Mulai dari _roller coaster_ yang membuat Sasori mual sampai _obake_ yang menurut Sakura sama sekali tidak menyeramkan.

"Setelah ini apa?" tanya Sakura antusias.

Sasori mencermati peta yang ada di tangannya. Dia mendapatkannya dari penjaga di pintu depan. Di situ tertulis semua wahana bermain yang ada di taman itu. "Bagaimana kalau Istana Cermin?" usul Sasori. "Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini."

Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya. Dia berpikir sejenak. "Kedengarannya tidak seburuk _obake_ yang tadi," celetuknya.

"Hmph—kita takkan terluka kalau mencobanya, kan?" ujar Sasori geli. "Bagaimana?"

Sakura mengangguk semangat. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah yang ditunjukkan dalam peta.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, sejak awal mereka berdua tengah diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Dia terus mengawasi semua gerak-gerik kedua remaja itu. Kemanapun mereka pergi, orang itu selalu mengikuti.

"Are? Sasuke-senpai? Sudah sembuh?" panggil seorang gadis sambil menepuk bahu 'pengawas' itu.

Orang itu terlonjak dan tanpa sadar berteriak. "APA?"

Sedetik kemudian dia sadar akan teriakannya. Setelah melihat sekitar dan memastikan dua 'target'-nya tidak mengetahui keberadaannya, dia mendorong gadis yang tadi menepuk bahunya ke samping sebuah mesin penjual otomatis.

"Lepasin dong, Sasuke-senpai!" pintanya.

Orang yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menatap gadis di depannya. Dia menggunakan sweater tanpa lengan berwarna ungu, rok lipit abu-abu 10cm di atas lutut, kaus kaki tipis hitam selutut, dan sepatu pantofel ungu pucat dengan sol tebal.

"Kau… Ino, kan? Temannya Sakura," kata Sasuke sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Ino memandang laki-laki di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kita baru aja ketemu kemarin malam, kan? Nggak sopan deh kalo udah lupa!"

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku depan _hoodie_-nya. Ia sekarang mengenakan _hoodie_ biru tua tanpa lengan, dalaman kaus putih panjang, celana jeans _army-look _yang agak longgar, _sneaker_ coklat belel, kacamata hitam yang lumayan gede, dan topi _softball_ biru-putih dengan tulisan I :hati: U.S—Uchiha Sasuke tentunya, bukan _United States_—milik Itachi.

"Ngapain di sini? Ngikutin Sakura-chan, ya?" tebak Ino.

"Enggak!" sanggah Sasuke.

"Hmm… Emang kayaknya ga mungkin sih ngikutin orang dengan suasana rame begini," komentar Ino saat melihat serombongan wanita tua dan muda yang sejak tadi mengikuti Sasuke.

"Hn," ujar Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia tidak sadar ada banyak wanita yang mengikutinya sejak tadi.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi? Mau ditutupi pake apapun, pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke memang ga bisa disembunyiin," kata Ino sambil geleng-geleng.

Sasuke berjalan lagi. Dia sudah ketinggalan Sakura lumayan jauh.

"Tunggu!" seru Ino sambil menggamit lengan Sasuke. Beberapa gadis yang tadi mengikuti Sasuke berkasak-kusuk.

"Psstt! … Ternyata udah punya cewek! … Wah, kita telat, deh!" begitulah kasak-kusuk yang bisa didengar.

"Sai mana?" tanya Sasuke datar. Terpaksa dia mengijinkan Ino menggandeng lengannya. Setidaknya keberadaan gadis pirang itu lebih baik daripada gerombolan orang-orang yang mencolok tadi.

"Tiba-tiba harus ke luar kota sama pamannya," jawab Ino.

"Kenapa kamu di sini?"

"Sama sepertimu!" jawab Ino riang, membuat Sasuke agak kikuk.

"Tadinya aku merencanakan _double date_, tapi karena Sai ga bisa dateng akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengawasi mereka sendirian," ujar Ino jujur. "Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah kencan pertama Sakura." Sasuke hanya diam.

Sasuke clingak-clinguk. Sosok Sakura tidak ada dalam jarak pandangnya. Dia mendengus kesal. "Cih!"

"Anou nee, Sasuke-senpai! Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat di sana?" usul Ino sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai es yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Kau sendiri aja," tolak Sasuke.

"Ayolah! Kita bisa berbincang dengan lebih santai di sana."

"Siapa yang mau berbincang denganmu?"

"Hmmm? Yakin tidak ada yang ingin ditanyakan soal Sakura-chan? Aku kan sudah berteman dengannya sejak SMP," tawar Ino dengan pandangan nakal.

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

"_Pancake_ madu sama_ lemon squash_," kata Ino pada pelayan yang tadi ia panggil.

Setelah mencatat pesanan Ino, pelayan itu beralih kepada Sasuke. "Kalau Tuan?"

Sasuke melepas kacamatanya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "_Softdrink_. Esnya yang BANYAK."

Pelayan itu pun segera mencatat pesanan Sasuke. "Baiklah saya ulangi, _pancake _madu,_ lemon squash_, dan _softdrink_ dengan es yang banyak. Ada yang lain?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Enggak. Udah cukup," jawab Ino. Sasuke hanya diam.

"Terima kasih. Silakan tunggu sebentar," pelayan itu pun segera pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Sasuke.

"Hehehehehe…" Ino nyengir sambil memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan nada datar andalannya.

"Enggak nyangka aja bisa kencan sama Sasuke-senpai," jawab Ino sambil terus nyengir. "Waaaaaah, aku pasti adalah gadis paling beruntung nomor dua di dunia ini!"

"Dua?"

"Iya, dua. Nomor satunya udah pasti Sakura. Soalnya dia kan maid Sasuke-senpai! Bisa 24 jam bersama Sasuke-senpai… Ya ampun! Sebuah anugerah yang tak ternilai harganya!" kata-kata Ino sepertinya terlalu berlebihan. Hmm, biarlah! Dia memang sedang di atas awang-awang.

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat Ino yang ngelantur tadi, seorang pelayan yang sama datang sambil membawakan pesanan mereka. "_Pancake _madu,_ lemon squash_, dan _softdrink_ dengan es yang banyak," katanya sambil menaruh pesanan itu di depan Ino dan Sasuke. "Silakan!" lanjutnya sambil sedikit menunduk kemudian pergi.

"Yakin nih ga apa-apa minum kayak gitu?" ucap Ino saat melihat minuman yang sangat dingin di depan Sasuke. "Sasuke-senpai kan baru aja sembuh."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil mengambil gelasnya. Tanpa menggunakan sedotan, dalam sekali teguk cairan di dalam gelas itu sudah berkurang setengahnya!

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke-senpai..?" Ino tercengang melihat fenomena alam di depannya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar.

Ino tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dirinya masih syok melihat kelakuan Sasuke. Baru saja dia akan bicara, bayangan Sakura dan Sasori terlihat dari balik punggung Sasuke, "Sakura-chan!" pekiknya heboh kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan buku menu.

Reflek Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama. 'Sial, ga bisa liat…' batinnya.

Ino mengamati Sakura dan Sasori yang berjalan beriringan dengan masing-masing satu _cone _es krim di tangan mereka. Terlihat sekali kalau mereka berdua sangat menikmati kencan itu.

"Sakura-chan… Aku sampe nggak inget kapan terakhir kamu tertawa kayak gitu…" gumam Ino yang sedikit mengintip dari balik buku menu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ino terlihat menurunkan buku menunya. Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ternyata tebakanku tepat. Cuma Sasori-senpai yang bisa bikin Sakura-chan seneng," kata Ino sambil mulai memotong _pancake_-nya dengan pisau. "Maka dari itu Sasuke-senpai, tolong jangan ganggu Sakura-chan dan Sasori-senpai!" pinta Ino.

"Cih!"

Satu suapan melewati bibir Ino. Setelah beberapa kali mengunyah, dia langsung menelannya. Tatapan Ino lurus ke arah _pancake_-nya. "Sakura-chan… ga mau terlibat hubungan khusus dengan laki-laki karena dia sedang menunggu," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Sasuke mengambil gelasnya lagi dan mulai meminumnya pelan-pelan dengan sedotan. Suara es yang beradu dengan tepi gelas terdengar cukup keras. Sementara Ino kembali memakan _pancake_-nya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Siapa yang dia tunggu?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Ino sudah selesai dengan suapan terakhirnya.

Ino mendongak menatap Sasuke. "Seorang bocah," jawabnya singkat. Dia mengelap bibirnya dengan _tissue_. "Yang telah menyelamatkannya saat terbawa arus sepuluh tahun lalu."

**Start of Flashback…**

Hari itu adalah malam Tanabata. Legenda menyebutkan pada malam tanggal 7 bulan 7, sepasang kekasih—Orihime dan Hikoboshi—yang terpisah di _Milky Way_ bertemu setelah setahun berpisah. Untuk mendoakan agar mereka dapat bertemu dibuatlah _tanzaku_ yang digantungkan di batang bambu. Pada malam harinya batang bambu tersebut dibakar atau dihanyutkan ke sungai.

"Ikan… Ikan…" celoteh Sakura kecil yang sedang berjongkok sambil memandangi permukaan sungai deras yang jernih. Tangannya memegang sebatang ranting kering yang ia gerak-gerakkan di dalam sungai itu.

"Sakura-chan, jangan terlalu dekat dengan sungai! Sebentar lagi bambunya akan dihanyutkan!" seru ibu Sakura yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum pada ibunya. "Iya, Haha-ue!" ujarnya riang.

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara nyanyian menggema, disusul bunyi bambu yang diseret mendekati sungai.

_Sasa no wa sara-sara (The bamboo leaves rustle)_

_Nokiba ni yureru (Shaking away in the eaves)_

_Ohoshi-sama kira-kira (The stars twinkle)_

_Kingin sunago (Gold and silver grains of sand)_

"Sakura mau ikut!" seru Sakura bersemangat kemudian beranjak dari posisi jongkoknya.

Namun sayang… Sayang sekali! Untung tak dapat diraih, Malang di Jawa Timur (apaan coba?). Sakura terpeleset ke dalam sungai.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!" teriak ibunya histeris dan reflek berlari ke tepi sungai. Belasan orang yang baru saja akan menghanyutkan bambu berlari setelah mendengar jeritan itu.

Tanpa diduga seorang bocah laki-laki melompat ke dalam sungai yang deras dan mencoba menyelamatkan Sakura. Tapi, karena dia juga anak kecil, dia juga ikut terbawa arus. Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura dan anak itu berhasil diselamatkan oleh orang dewasa lainnya.

**End of Flashback…**

Sasuke menyimak cerita dari Ino. Wajahnya terlihat menegang. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan anak laki-laki itu?" tanyanya.

"Selamat, untunglah," jawab Ino. "Tapi Sakura-chan tetap menganggapnya sebagai pahlawan. Esoknya Sakura-chan kembali ke tempat itu, berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi."

Tubuh Sasuke terasa semakin tegang. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya. "Mereka… bisa bertemu?"

"Ajaibnya iya! Tapi karena bocah itu akan pulang ke Konoha beberapa jam lagi, pertemuan mereka singkat banget," sahut Ino. "Dan mereka berjanji untuk ketemu pas malam Tanabata tahun depan. Waaah! Bagaikan Hikoboshi dan Orihime yang bertemu di malam Tanabata! Romantisnya~!"

Sasuke mulai merasa kepalanya agak pening. Dia mencoba menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi.

"Setahun kemudian Sakura-chan datang lagi, tapi bocah itu ga ada," lanjut Ino tanpa menyadari keadaan Sasuke. "Ga pernah dateng… sampai sepuluh tahun juga ga dateng. Tapi Sakura-chan ga pernah lelah buat nunggu bocah itu."

"Aku mau pulang," kata Sasuke tertahan. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa berat seperti kemarin pagi.

"Sasuke-senpai?" tanya Ino yang akhirnya menyadari keadaan Sasuke.

"Pulang," kata Sasuke lagi. Tangannya mencoba menopang kepalanya yang makin lama makin terasa berat.

Ino beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati Sasuke. "Sasuke-senpai kenapa? Wajahnya merah gitu," kata Ino. Dia mencoba menyentuh dahi Sasuke. "Ya ampun panas banget!"

Ino gugup menghadapi Sasuke. 'Aduuuh, aku harus gimana? Sakura-chan… tolong aku!' batinnya kalut. 'Tenang… tenang…' Ino mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Nafas Sasuke mulai memburu. "Pu… lang," rontanya.

"Oh, oke! Tapi aku harus bayar ini dulu. Aku ambilin es buat ngompres sekalian, ya?" Ino segera berlari ke arah _counter_.

Sasuke mencoba merogoh ponselnya yang tersimpan di saku samping celananya. Setelah bersusah payah, ponsel itu akhirnya berada di genggaman tangannya. Dia segera mengetikkan pesan.

_To : Driver Hidan_

_Text : Jemput sekarang!_

_Message sending…_

_Sent._

"Ini, Sasuke-senpai!" kata Ino sambil menempelkan saputangannya yang membungkus beberapa bongkah es. "Bisa berdiri?"

"Hn," Sasuke mencoba bangkit dan merebut kompres yang dipegang Ino. "Aku bisa sendiri."

Sasuke berjalan agak membungkuk. Tangan kanannya memegangi kompres sementara tangan kirinya dipegangi Ino. Mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Sakura…" ujar Sasuke pelan matanya tidak sengaja melihat Sakura dan Sasori berjalan menuju taman belakang. Dia mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Ino.

"Ah! Sasuke-senpai!" seru Ino dan mencoba mengejar Sasuke.

Sakura dan Sasori duduk di sebuah bangku taman di bawah pohon maple. Satu tangan Sakura memegang boneka kelinci pink. "Arigatou, Sasori-senpai!" kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Ah, tidak masalah. Lagipula aku mendapatkan boneka itu akrena diberi pemilik stand," balas Sasori sambil memandangi boneka di tangan Sakura yang ia dapat setelah kalah bermain sebanyak hampir 50 kali.

"Bukan cuma bonekanya. Tapi semuanya," koreksi Sakura. Wajahnya tertunduk

Sasori menatap Sakura. "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Jarang-jarang kan seorang Haruno Sakura mau diajak kencan?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Iya. Bisa dibilang ini adalah kencan pertamaku," katanya sambil memainkan telinga bonekanya yang terjulur.

"Ternyata aku tidak salah, Sakura-chan memang sangat baik."

"Arigatou…"

"Sakura-chan, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," nada bicara Sasori berubah menjadi agak serius.

"Apa?" Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Apakah ada orang yang Sakura-chan sukai?"

Sakura terpaku. Dia kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Maaf kalau aku bertanya seperti itu. Aku hanya penasaran kenapa Sakura-chan selalu menolak ajakan kencan laki-laki lain. Kalau tidak mau menjawabnya juga tidak apa-apa," sambung Sasori yang menyadari Sakura menunjukkan reaksi tidak nyaman.

Sakura tersenyum tipis dan mulai menceritakan tentang bocah yang ia tunggu. Sasori mendengarkan dengan seksama dan mencoba mencerna semua yang Sakura ceritakan.

"Sakura-chan menyukainya ya? Bocah itu maksudnya," ujar Sasori setelah Sakura selesai berceritanya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku konyol ya, senpai? Mengharapkan sesuatu yang nggak mungkin. Aku sendiri tak tahu siapa bocah itu, dimana dia sekarang, bagaimana keadaannya," setitik air jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sakura. "Ah, maaf! Kenapa aku selalu begini sih setiap kali mengingatnya?"

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan, ya? Jadi penasaran," celetuk Ino yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri berdiri di belakang _air conditioner_ besar di dekat taman.

Mata Sasuke terus mengamati Sakura dan Sasori. Tapi posisi bangku yang agak kurang tepat membuat tubuh Sakura terhalang sebagian besar tubuh Sasori. Hanya pundak ke atas saja yang bisa Sasuke lihat.

Terlihat Sakura memejamkan matanya lalu mengerjap-ngerjap. Tangan Sasori menyentuh pipi Sakura dan Sakura hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil mengucek matanya. Sasori pun mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Hah! Jangan-jangan mereka—" kata-kata Ino terhenti saat dia melihat Sasuke mengayunkan tangannya.

BLETAK!

Kepala Sasori dilempari sesuatu, tapi malah membuat wajahnyanya dan wajah Sakura menempel.

CUP!

Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya dan tanpa sadar kedua tangannya terangkat ke depan bibirnya. Sasori sendiri sedang mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya, dia melihat sekitar dan menemukan sebuah bongkahan es cukup besar ada di dekat kakinya.

"I-i-itu tadi…" suara Ino tertahan.

Sasuke merasa lututnya mati rasa, matanya kabur, dan sulit bernafas. Selanjutnya dia hanya bisa mendengar suara Ino meneriakkan namanya dengan samar.

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

Sasuke mencoba membuka matanya. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah langit-langit putih. 'Pasti rumah sakit,' batinnya yakin, kemudian telinganya menangkap suara sesenggukan lemah. Dia memutar kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

"Sekarang, kau pasti sedang menangisiku. Benar, kan?" katanya saat melihat Sakura yang sedang tertunduk dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya.

Sakura menurunkan tangannya dan memandang ke arah Sasuke yang sedang nyengir. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan…

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan bersarang di pipi kiri Sasuke. Sasuke tetap mematung sementara rasa sakit mulia menjalari pipinya.

"BAKA!" teriak Sakura emosional. "Mengikutiku dengan kondisi seperti itu… Sebenarnya apa sih yang ada di kepalamu? Untung saja kau bersama Ino-chan…" Sakura kembali terisak. Airmatanya mulai mengalir di pipinya

Sasuke meraih lengan Sakura dan menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. "Gomen… Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bersenang-senang. Tapi saat melihatmu tertawa bahagia seperti itu, aku jadi tidak sadar dengan kondisiku sendiri," katanya sedikit berbohong.

"Kalau kau bilang masih sakit kan aku ga perlu pergi! Bikin cemas aja!" sungut Sakura. Dia membiarkan airmatanya membasahi dada Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia mempererat pelukannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura…" katanya tiba-tiba. "Dadamu besar juga."

"Dasar mesum!" protes Sakura yang mencoba lepas dari pelukan Sasuke. Tapi usahanya sia-sia karena Sasuke memeluknya sangat erat.

Pintu ruang rawat Sasuke terbuka pelan. Terlihat sosok Sasori yang mulai terlihat. "Sa—" kata-katanya terhenti saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggil Sakura dan mulai menutup pintu itu secara perlahan. Namun, sebelum pintunya tertutup sempurna, Sasori bisa mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Kau mencemaskanku, sebagai seorang maid… atau seorang wanita?"

_**~*~ TBC ~*~**_

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

**A/N** : Satu chapter lagi telah selesai. Hmm.. di chapter ini perasaan posisi Sakura sebagai seorang maid agak kurang diekspos ya? Maklum, dia kan lagi kencan ^^a. Wah, ternyata chapter ini pun jadinya panjang, haha. Semoga kalian puas membacanya ^^b

Untuk review-nya terima kasih banyak! Karena masukan dari semuanya saia bisa mengetahui kekurangan saia dan mencoba memperbaikinya. Semoga kali ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya *Guy's nice smile*

Bentar ah, mau ngegodain orang, hehe…

Au : Cie… Cie… Cie… yang dapet _first kiss_ dari Sasori. Ngiri, deh!

Saku : *blush* Alah, sok bego lo! Elo kan author-nya, jadi elo tau dong kalo itu bukan _first kiss_ gue!

Au : *ngebekep Saku pake boneka kelinci* Wah, kaco lu! Jangan ngebocorin rahasia pabrik, dong! *seret Sakura pergi*

**M.A.T.A., N.E.E.!**

**Mohon maaf, tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun sebelum mendapat ijin dari Presiden setempat dan SekJen PBB. Jadi, hanya akan menerima review berupa saran, kritik yang membangun, pujian, dan caci maki (ini juga termasuk flame, kan?). Eh, caci maki tidak diterima juga!**

**Monday, October 04, 2010**

**16.13 P.M.**

**Ryuuta**

(tetap mengharapkan menjadi—**pemenang Nobel Perdamaian** *dikitikin Kaisar Akihito*)


	4. Antara Sasuke dan Sasori

**Koibito wa Maid-sama!**

**Summary : **"…dia lebih dari seorang maid."/Saat Sakura mencoba membuka hatinya untuk Sasori, justru Sasuke yang masuk ke dalamnya. Warning : AU, OOC bertebaran, typo dimana-mana, gaje tingkat tinggi. SasuSaku, sligh SasoSaku.

**Disclaimer :** Au :Masashi Kishimotoooo! Naru-chan buat aku ya?

MK : Oke. Tapi langkahin dulu mayat dia! *tunjuk Neji*

Au : Huwwwaaaa! Kalo dia mah mending aku langkahin idup2 XP

**A/N :** Ah, sial dia kabur! *clingak-clinguk nyari Saku*

Eh, udah mulai toh penpiknya? Ehehehehe…

Maaf update-nya lama lagi, soalnya seperti yang saia bilang saia hanya akan update kalo chapter selanjutnya udah selesai diketik, hahay!

Banyak yang nebak kalo bocah itu Sasuke, ya? Hmm… Kita liat aja ntar! Apa bener Sasuke ato orang lain. Huehehehe *tawa setan*

Makasih buat review-nya, saia jadi bisa ngembangin fanfic ini. Pokoknya saia usahain endingnya sesuai harapan minna ^^b

Yap, saia ga bakalan banyak bacot lagi, happy reading aja!

**Special Gratitude : Hikari Shinju, Thia2rh, 4ntk4-ch4n, Ai-Chibi, Merai Alixya Kudo, Miss Uchiwa 'Tsuki-Chan, Vampire 9irl, D-kiro YoiD, Icha yukina clyne, Made kun, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, VhieHime, Reygi 'Arata' Andreas, Aoi Shou'no, 7color, Rievechta Herbst, Just Ana, akarichan, Uchiha Sakura97, tralala trilili, M0m0 Aika, Onaji sora no shita, Saya-theLastGift.**

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

"Maid?" gumam Sasori penasaran. Dia menahan pintunya agar tetap terbuka sedikit.

"Ka-kau nanya apaan, sih?" sungut Sakura yang tiba-tiba sudah lepas dari pelukan Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah dan mata sembab setelah menangis.

Sasuke melipatkan tangannya di depan dada. "Sasori-senpai, kalau masuk ya masuk aja!" ujar Sasuke sambil menatap malas pada pintu.

Sakura terperanjat saat melihat Sasori masuk. "Haha, kenapa bisa tahu aku di sini, Sasuke-kun?" ujarnya sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Sasuke menatapnya dengan sorot dingin.

**4****th**** chapter : Antara Sasuke dan Sasori**

"Gimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Sasori basa-basi. Dia memposisikan berdiri di sebelah Sakura.

Sasuke diam, membuat Sakura mau tak mau mengambil alih. "Kata dokter pingsan karena demam. Selebihnya ga masalah."

"Sasori-senpai," Sasuke mulai membuka suara. "Sejauh mana kau mendengar pecakapan kami?" lanjutnya dengan tatapan tajam menusuk ke arah Sasori.

Sakura terhenyak. Dia tahu pasti kemana arah pembicaraan Sasuke. Dia juga baru sadar kalau ada kemungkinan Sasori-senpai mendengar percakapan mereka.

Dia mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan ujung jari telunjuk—seolah sedang berpikir keras. "Uhm… Bagaimana, ya? Hal terakhir yang aku dengan adalah tentang _maid_," ujar Sasori jujur.

"Ah! Soal itu… aku… sebenarnya—" kata Sakura terpotong.

"Sakura itu **maid pribadiku**," lanjut Sasuke yang masih tajam menatap Sasori.

Sasori sendiri memilih untuk melihat tangan Sasuke daripada balas menatapnya. Dia tahu resiko apa yang bisa didapat jika berani memandang langsung mata Uchiha yang sedang dalam kondisi tidak begitu baik.

"Kenapa sepertinya kau sedang menegaskan bahwa Sakura-chan itu **sepenuhnya milikmu**?" balas Sasori. Sasuke masih diam, ketenangannya tetap terjaga.

"Sa-Sasori-senpai?" kata Sakura yang setengah tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dikatakan senpai-nya itu.

"Kau… tidak menyukai Sakura-chan kan, Sasuke-kun?" lanjut Sasori.

"Apa maksud pertanyaan itu, Sasori-senpai?" Sakura meminta kejelasan. "Sasuke?" Sakura beralih pada Sasuke.

"Hn," hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Sebuah jawaban ambigu yang sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan apapun.

"Sakura-chan?" panggil Sasori.

"Ya?" tanyanya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Aku mau pulang dulu. Lagipula sepertinya kau saja sudah cukup untuk menjaga Sasuke-kun," jawab Sasori. Dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Ya kan, Sasuke-kun?"

"Cih!" Sasuke membuang muka.

"Kalau begitu aku juga mau keluar sebentar!" timpal Sakura.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku akan membelikanmu makanan di kantin. Tunggu sebentar, ya?" pamit Sakura sambil mendorong Sasori keluar ruangan itu.

"Semoga lekas sembuh, Sasuke-kun!"

Di kantin rumah sakit…

"Beneran nih ga apa-apa? Kan udah mulai gelap," tanya Sakura memastikan. Dia dan Sasori duduk di salah satu kursi kantin yang kosong sambil menunggu pesanan mereka.

"Ga masalah. Lagian aku juga sekalian mau beli makanan untuk makan malam nanti," balas Sasori.

"Oh ya, senpai! Tentang yang terjadi di taman tadi… Gomen!" Sakura sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasori menepuk kepala Sakura pelan. "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena aku yang melakukannya."

"Tapi, kalau saja aku tak menangis, Sasori-senpai tak perlu menenangkanku, kan?"

"Jadi, kau menyesal kita sudah berciuman? Walapun hanya kecelakaan?" tanya Sasori pura-pura kecewa.

Wajah Sakura memerah. "Ke-kenapa aku harus menyesal?" sahutnya gugup. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Makanan yang mereka pesan datang. Bungkusan yang berisi sup jagung dan ramen dibawa Sasori, sementara Sakura membawa 2 porsi okonomiyaki.

"Kita bicarakan besok saja, ya?" ucap Sasori.

"Satu lagi. Tentang aku dan Sasuke…" bola mata Sakura berputar-putar lucu.

"Kau mau aku mengatakannya pada semua orang?"

Sakura terbelalak. "Jangan!" serunya setengah berteriak.

Sasori terkekeh. "Aku nggak sebodoh itu, kali! Tenang saja, rahasiamu aman!"

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

"Enggak!" tolak Sakura ngotot. Dia dan Sasuke sudah kembali ke rumah. Mereka kini sedang duduk bertiga—bersama Itachi di ruang tengah.

"Apa tidak bisa dipikirkan lagi Sakura-chan? Lagipula hanya untuk sementara, kok!" bujuk Itachi agar Sakura mau menambah jam kerjanya saat di sekolah selama kesehatan Sasuke belum pulih seutuhnya.

"Tapi Itachi-sama, kalau jam kerja juga diberlakukan di sekolah, konsentrasi pelajaranku akan terganggu!" Sakura tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

Itachi tampak diam berpikir. Dia mencoba menemukan solusi yang tepat untuk permasalahan ini. Sementara pihak yang sedang diperdebatkan a.k.a Sasuke malah asyik main PSP. Sungguh Tuan Muda yang tidak patut dicontoh…

"Begini saja. Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu di sisi Sasuke selama sekolah, tapi usahakan kau selalu ada disaat dia sedang butuh. Bagaimana?" tawar Itachi.

"Yang kita bicarakan itu Sasuke, Itachi-sama! Meskipun dia tidak dalam kondisi gawat, dia tetap akan meminta yang aneh-aneh. Sama saja," tolak Sakura.

"Cih!" dengus Sasuke tanpa beralih dari PSP-nya.

"Aku tahu yang ada dalam otakmu!" sergah Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam diam kemudian kembali sibuk dengan PSP-nya. 'Sial, Sephiroth kuat juga!' batinnya kesal. Ohh… ternyata.

"Hufh… Kenapa jadi aku yang repot, sih?" desah Itachi. "Sasuke, kau maunya bagaimana? Keputusan akhir ada di tanganmu," lanjut Itachi sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke masih berkutat dengan PSP-nya sementara Sakura mendapatkan firasat SANGAT buruk.

"BAKA-OUTOTO!" teriak Itachi sambil merebut PSP Sasuke dan bersiap membantingnya.

"Gini aja kok repot, sih?" ujar Sasuke sambil garuk-garuk kepala. "Palingan besok juga sembuh total!"

"Kemarin kau juga bilang begitu! Dan lihat apa yang terjadi setelahnya? Kau tepar di rumah sakit!" cerocos Sakura.

"Kau mau menjagaku?" pancing Sasuke.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sakura reflek.

Seringai iblis tersungging di bibir Sasuke. "Yak, sudah diputuskan! Mulai besok peraturan 'Tidak Saling Mengenal Selama di Sekolah' dihapus!" ujar Sasuke santai sambil merebut PSP dari tangan Itachi.

Sakura terbelalak. "Ditolak!" sahutnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menjagaku kalau kita tidak saling mengenal, Haruno Sakura!" goda Sasuke sambil menggoyang-goyangkan PSP-nya.

Gigi Sakura bergemeletuk, tangannya mengepal keras. "Terserah! Tapi aku ingin mengajukan syarat lain," ujarnya terlihat senang.

"Silakan."

"Jangan ganggu hubunganku dengan teman-temanku," kata Sakura mantap. "Dan pastikan semua fansmu tidak mengganggu ketenanganku!" kedua mata Sakura menatap tajam pada mata Sasuke.

"Deal," timpal Sasuke.

Itachi menatap kedua manusia itu bergantian. Setelah beberapa saat terpaku dia akhirnya hanya menghela napas. "Baiklah, kau boleh kembali bekerja, Sakura-chan!"

"Sebelumnya saya ingin meminta maaf telah berkata tidak sopan di depan Itachi-sama. Permisi," pamit Sakura sambil sedikit menunduk kemudian pergi.

"Maid macam apa itu tidak pamit pada master-nya?" komentar Sasuke. PSP-nya sudah ia geletakkan di sela sofa.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Berdebat sejauh ini hanya untuk menghilangkan peraturan sepele itu?" celetuk Itachi sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa.

"Karena di sekolah muncul penyakit baru. Kalau aku tidak bisa bergerak leluasa di dekatnya, bisa-bisa penyakit itu semakin parah."

"Tapi jangan lupa dengan syarat baru dari Sakura-chan," Itachi mengingatkan.

"Bukan syarat yang berat. Tidak masalah," sahut Sasuke. Kedua matanya terlihat serius.

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

Dalam kamus hidup Sakura, Sasuke beranjak sembuh sama artinya dengan BERJALAN MENUJU NERAKA. Lebih jelasnya; yang paling dalam tingkatannya. Penyakit lama Sasuke a.k.a sindrom _maid-teaser_—sebuah sindrom dimana seorang master sangat senang menyiksa-err menggoda maid pribadinya untuk kesenangan sendiri—malah semakin parah.

Pagi hari, saat Sakura akan membangunkan Sasuke, dia malah berakhir mengerjakan semua PR Sasuke—empat mata pelajaran berbeda dengan 25 soal tiap mata pelajaran. Belum selesai sampai di situ, Sasuke juga mengancam tidak mau mandi kalau Sakura tidak memandikannya—seember air dingin mengguyur tubuhnya beberapa saat kemudian. Dan yang terakhir—yang paling membuat Sakura ingin setidaknya bisa menghilang seperti Sue Storm—adalah Sasuke bersikeras agar Sakura turun dari mobil bersama dengannya, tidak seperti biasa dimana Sakura turun di tikungan dekat gerbang sekolah.

Seluruh mata memandang Sakura yang berjalan di belakang Sasuke. Beberapa menunjukkan ekspresi heran dan sisanya ekspresi kesal, cemburu, ingin membunuh, dan sejenisnya. Sebuah fakta baru ditemukan; berjalan berdekatan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa menimbulkan stress berat karena tekanan mental yang didapat dari lingkungan sekitar.

Sakura memandang malas Sasuke. Dia berjalan sekitar satu meter di depannya, tangan kanannya memegangi tas yang tersampir di pundaknya, matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Hanya sebagian wajah kanannya yang bisa Sakura lihat. Entah kenapa, melihat dari sudut pandang ini membuat Sakura berpikir bahwa Sasuke begitu…

"Kenapa sih dari tadi ngeliatin terus? Naksir?" seloroh Sasuke. Dia berhenti dan melirik Sakura tajam.

Sakura ikut berhenti dan menatap Sasuke dengan sorot tidak berminat. "Kayak nggak ada laki-laki lain aja!" balas Sakura. "Aku cuma sedang berpikir, apa yang harus aku katakan kalau orang-orang bertanya kenapa aku bisa turun dari mobil yang sama denganmu."

"Mudah, kan? Bilang aja kita ketemu di jalan. Trus, karena kebaikan seorang Sasuke-sama, kau kuijinkan untuk menumpang sampai sekolah."

Sakura tidak merespon. Sasuke berbalik dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Sakura, membuat Sakura sedikit mendongak untuk bisa melihat keseluruhan wajah masternya itu. "Atau jangan-jangan kau berniat untuk mengaku kalau kau adalah maid-ku?" tanya Sasuke sok serius.

"Hh!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke pelan. "Memangnya aku segila itu?" ujarnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri pada posisi tadi.

Sasuke sedikit menoleh dan memandang punggung Sakura yang menjauh dari ekor matanya. Seulas senyum tipis tergambar di sudut bibirnya. Namun tiba-tiba senyumnya buyar saat melihat bayangan laki-laki berambut merah marun berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" sapa Sasori lengkap dengan senyum.

"Ohayou, Sasori-senpai!" balas Sakura ramah.

"Hmm..?" wajah Sasori sedikit cemberut. "Masih memanggilkan dengan embel-embel senpai? Berarti kita belum resmi berkencan, ya?" katanya kecewa.

"Kencan?" mata Sakura terbelalak.

"Mungkin terlalu awal, ya? Lagipula kita juga baru sekali jalan bareng," ujar Sasori sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Sakura baru saja akan membuka suara ketika tiba-tiba sosok Sasuke lewat di antara dirinya dan Sasori.

"Ahhh… Tiba-tiba aku ingin menginjak serangga yang mengganggu bunga di taman," celetuk Sasuke saat melewati Sakura dan Sasori.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun!" sapa Sasori.

Sasuke menoleh dan memasang wajah malas. "Ohayou," balasnya kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Sepertinya Tuan Muda sedang tidak bersemangat. Apa karena aku sedang bersamamu, ya?" tanya Sasori saat jarak Sasuke sudah lumayan jauh.

"Kurasa bukan itu. Dia memang senang menggangguku," jawab Sakura. "Oh iya, tentang yang kemarin—" kata-kata Sakura kembali terpotong karena telunjuk Sasori sudah berada di bibirnya.

"Hal seperti itu tidak baik kalau dibicarakan di sini. Nanti saja kalau sudah tidak ada orang lain yang bisa mendengar. Oke?"

Sakura mengangguk. Jantungnya berdegub kencang saat Sasori memandangnya sambil tersenyum manis. Hatinya sedikit demi sedikit luluh oleh sikap Sasori. Apa dia harus mencobanya?

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

"Syukurlah kalau _dia_ sudah sembuh. Tidak ada kamu di kelas membuatku merasa bosan," ujar Ino yang duduk di lantai _gym_ di samping Sakura. Mereka duduk agar terpisah dari yang lain.

Jam pertama adalah olahraga, kelas Sakura mendapat jatah di dalam _gym_ karena lapangan sudah terlebih dahulu digunakan oleh kelas 2-1—kelas Sasuke. Karena guru pengajarnya sedang absen, dua jam ke depan bebas diisi dengan kegiatan apapun selama tidak meninggalkan _gym_. Beberapa siswa tengah sibuk bermain basket sementara sisanya melakukan senam lantai di pojokan _gym_. Kebanyakan siswi hanya duduk-duduk sambil mengobrol di dekat bangku penonton.

"Iya. Aku juga tidak betah jika harus selalu merawatnya," desah Sakura. "Tapi kenapa kemarin kalian bersama-sama mengikutiku?"

"Hey! Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya! Lagipula rencananya aku ingin _double-date_ denganmu, tapi Sai malah tidak bisa pergi!" gerutu Ino.

Sakura terdiam. "Orang itu… Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya," kata Sakura lemah. "Memberiku ijin untuk pergi, kemudian mengikutiku," dia memeluk kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sela-sela lutut dan dadanya.

"Oh iya, Sakura-chan!" tukas Ino tiba-tiba. "Kemarin aku sudah menceritakannya pada Sasuke-senpai!"

"Cerita tentang apa?" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ino sendu.

"Tentang bocah yang menyelamatkanmu dulu."

"HAH?" Sakura terkaget. "Buat apa?"

Ino mengangkat bahunya. "Tau, deh! Aku cuma merasa Sasuke-senpai harus mengetahuinya," ujarnya santai.

"Dasar ember! Dia kan tak perlu tahu masa laluku," dumal Sakura.

"Lalu, bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Ino tanpa menghiraukan kekesalan Sakura, membuat Sakura kembali memasang wajah tidak mengerti.

"Ciumanmu dengan Sasori-senpai kemarin!" lanjut Ino menegaskan.

Mata Sakura membulat dan mulutnya menganga. "Ino-chan!" bentak Sakura tertahan. Lalu Sakura berusaha menjelaskan bahwa ciumannya dengan Sasori adalah murni kecelakaan. "Sekali lagi, KECELAKAAN!" tandasnya berapi-api.

"Iya-iya…" Ino mengalah dan tersenyum jahil.

"Pssst! Itu kan Sasuke-senpai? ... Lho, kok anak kelas dua ke sini? ... Guy-sensei kok juga ke sini?" terdengar bisik-bisik dari arah siswi yang melihat datangnya Sasuke diikuti teman sekelasnya serta guru olahraga kelas dua.

"Ah! Pemandangan yang mengerikan! Di pagi yang cerah seperti ini kalian malah duduk-duduk tanpa melakukan sesuatu!" keluh Guy-sensei setelah tiba di tengah-tengah _gym_. Di belakangnya rombongan siswa 2-1 sudah berdiri rapi.

"Asuma-sensei absen, Sensei! Katanya anaknya rewel," tukas Shikamaru sang ketua kelas yang kebetulan berdiri di dekat situ.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Makanya aku datang ke sini untuk menggantikan Asuma," kata Guy-sensei bersemangat. "Ayo semuanya berkumpul di sini!" perintah Guy-sensei pada murid 1-1.

Mau tak mau mereka menghentikan aktivitas sebelumnya dan menghampiri Guy-sensei. Beberapa siswi masih sibuk kasak-kusuk ketika melihat Sasuke tengah memainkan bola basket yang dia rebut dari salah seorang siswa yang tadi bermain basket.

"Semua sudah berkumpul?" tanya Guy-sensei bersemangat.

"Sudah…" jawab para murid malas.

"Kurang semangat!"

"SUUDAAAAH!" teriak murid 1-1.

"KURANG SEMANGAT!" ulang Guy-sensei.

"SUDAH SEMANGAT!" teriak murid 1-1 lagi, Guy-sensei mengangguk-angguk puas.

"Baiklah. Agar lebih mudah mengawasinya, saya akan mengadakan tanding basket _3 on 3_ antara kelas 2 dan kelas 1," kata Guy-sensei dilengkapi pose andalannya.

"Wah, ga adil dong! Anak kelas dua pasti lebih jago," protes kelas satu. Sakura hanya diam, sejak tadi dia berusaha untuk menghindari berpandangan dengan Sasuke.

"Hmm… Saya juga benci ketidakadilan," Guy-sensei tampak merenung, tiba tiba ia menjentikkan jarinya. "Oke, saya ada ide! Dari kelas dua satu cowok dua cewek, dari kelas satu kebalikannya, dua cowok satu cewek!"

"Cukup adil," gumam Shikamaru. "Aku ikut!" katanya bersemangat.

"Kalo gitu aku juga!" pekik Kiba bersemangat.

Seorang siswi dari barisan belakang menyeruak maju. "Dari kelas dua, aku dan Hana yang maju," kata Temari sambil menatap Shikamaru tajam.

"Hah? Mereka berdua kan anggota tim basket sekolah," desah siswi kelas satu.

"Cih, mendokusei…" gumam Shikamaru.

"Kenapa Nee-san ikutan, sih!" omel Kiba, membuat Hana menghadiahkannya jitakan keras.

"Lalu, ceweknya… Hmm…" Shikamaru melihat barisan siswi yang terlihat ketakutan. "Sakura, kamu ya?"

Sakura mengerjap. "Aku? Eh, oke!" katanya kemudian maju di sebelah Kiba.

"Kalo gitu kita mulai pertandingannya," ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba maju sambil membawa bola basket. Membuat beberapa siswi mendecak kecewa.

PRIIIITT!

Bola melambung tinggi. Sakura dan Hana sama-sama memfokuskan pandangan pada bola yang bergerak turun.

SLAP!

Bola ditampol keras oleh Hana ke arah Temari. Temari men-_dribble_ bola maju ke arah gawang. Namun saat dia akan melakukan _lay up shooting_ bola dirampas oleh Shikamaru.

"Maju SHIKAMARUUUU!" teriak siswa kelas satu heboh.

"Kyaaaa! Sasuke-senpai! Jangan mau kalaaaaaaaah!" teriak siswi kelas satu.

"Gimana, sih? Sasuke-senpai kan musuh!" teriak para siswa kelas satu.

"Sebodo! Sasuke-senpai ayo majuu!" para siswi tidak menghiraukannya.

Shikamaru men-_dribble_ bola dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba di depannya sudah berdiri Sasuke. "Kiba!" teriak Shikamaru sambil melempar bola ke arah Kiba.

"Nggak semudah itu!" pekik Hana yang tahu-tahu ada di samping Kiba.

"Sial!" bola yang harusnya diterima Kiba dia pukul dengan keras kembali ke Shikamaru.

"Arigatou!" teriak Sakura yang melesat di depan Shikamaru bersemangat sambil menangkap bola. Dia maju ke arah gawang dan segera menembak bola.

PRIIIIIIIIT!

Peluit panjang Guy-sensei ditiup. Dua angka untuk kelas satu.

"Sasuke bodoh! Jaga Sakura, dong!" teriak Temari frustasi, yang diteriaki hanya membuang muka.

Permainan dilanjutkan. Hana mengoper bola kepada Sasuke. Dengan tangkas Sasuke men-_dribble_ bola menuju gawang. Hap, Shikamaru di garis depan berhasil dilewati. Hap-hap, Kiba di tengah juga dilewati dengan mudah.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat Sakura menghadangnya dengan kedua tangan direntangkan. Wajahnya bersimbah keringat yang menurut Sasuke sangat… menggoda.

"Kenapa? Minta dipeluk?" goda Sasuke yang masih men-_dribble_ bola.

Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya. "Dalam mimpimu!" tandasnya.

"SASUKE! CEPAT TEMBAK!" teriak Temari dan Hana berapi-api.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki mendekati Sakura. Tangannya yang memegang bola terangkat, siap untuk menembak. Sakura melompat untuk menghalau bola, tapi sayang tiba-tiba keseimbangannya goyah karena salah satu tali sepatunya terinjak Sasuke.

GUBRAAKK!

DUNG… DUNG… DUNG…

Bola basket menggelinding keluar lapangan. Temari, Hana, Shikamaru, Kiba, Guy-sensei, dan murid lainnya diam terpaku.

Sakura menindih tubuh Sasuke. Kepalanya berada tepat di samping kepala Sasuke dengan posisi mencium lantai. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri menutup mata karena syok.

"Aduduh…" Sakura bangkit dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang masih terlentang. Dia memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut.

Sasuke akhirnya membuka mata dan duduk. "Berat, tau!" dumalnya.

"Gomen…" desis Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke membesar saat melihat darah segar mengalir dari lubang hidung Sakura. "Kau mimisan!" pekik Sasuke panik. Tanpa menunggu respon dari Sakura, Sasuke menggendongnya ala _bride style_ ke UKS. Meninggalkan orang-orang yang masih mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

"Sudah tidak keluar lagi, kan?" tanya Shizune-sensei, penjaga UKS.

"Arigatou, Shizune-sensei," kata Sakura dengan suara agak bindeng. Semua lubang hidungnya tersumpal tissue.

"Benar kamu sudah baikan, Haruno-san?" tanya Guy-sensei prihatin.

"Iya, Sensei. Saya sudah tidak apa-apa. Maaf telah membuat keributan," kata Sakura susah payah.

"Udah, jangan kebanyakan ngomong dulu," nasehat Sasuke khawatir. Dia duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang UKS menghadap Sakura.

"Sensei dan yang lainnya melanjutkan pelajaran saja. Jamnya kan belum selesai," saran Sakura.

"Baiklah. Kau istirahat dulu, ya? Aku akan mengurus ijinmu kalau sampai pergantian pelajaran kamu belum pulih," lanjut Guy-sensei.

"Arigatou," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo semuanya kembali ke dalam _gym_!" instruksi Guy-sensei. Semua siswa menurut dan keluar dari ruang UKS.

"Sakura-chan…?" panggil Ino cemas. Di sebelahnya ada Sai yang merangkul pundaknya.

"Ga apa-apa kok, Ino-chan! Kamu balik aja! Aku kan cuma mimisan dan sedikit pusing," jawab Sakura.

"Ya sudah. Nanti pas istirahat aku ke sini, ya?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Uchiha-kun? Kenapa masih di situ?" tanya Guy-sensei.

"Aku juga terluka," jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Kalau sudah diobati langsung kembali!"

Akhirnya UKS kembali sepi. Hanya ada Sakura yang masih menekan-nekan hidungnya sambil mendongakkan kepala, Sasuke yang memperhatikan Sakura, dan Shizune-sensei yang tengah berbicara di telepon.

"Saya keluar sebentar. Tolong obat-obatannya diberesi ya, Uchiha-san?" pinta Shizune-sensei. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Gimana? Masih nyeri?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyentuh pipi Sakura. Sakura menggeleng.

"Nggak apa-apa kok! Darahnya juga udah berhenti," jawab Sakura sambil memegangi tissue di hidungnya. "Kamu sendiri gimana? Katanya ada yang luka?"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Hanya alasan. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa berbohong juga salah satu hobimu?" goda Sakura sambil mulai memasukkan obat-obat ke dalam kotak.

"Aku kan hanya ingin merawatmu!" sergah Sasuke ketus.

"Pffttt…" Sakura menahan tawanya.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Aku kan maid-mu. Tapi malah kau yang merawatku," lanjut Sakura dengan nada geli.

Beberapa detik kemudian pundak Sakura terasa berat. Kepala Sasuke sudah bersandar di sana dengan posisi menghadap ke bawah. "Memangnya salah kalau seorang master mencemaskan maid-nya?" bisiknya.

Sakura termenung. Deru napas Sasuke terasa di lehernya. Tanpa sadar kepala Sakura tersandar di atas kepala Sasuke dan tangannya melingkar di punggung Sasuke. "Arigatou…"

Sebuah perasaan aneh mencuat di dalam hati Sakura. Jantungnya berdetak tak teratur dan wajahnya terasa memanas. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Aduh, keluar lagi!" serunya sambil mendorong Sasuke agar tidak terkena darah mimisannya. Sasuke dengan cepat mengambil tissue lagi dan membantu Sakura mengganti penyumpal hidung.

Kedua mata mereka beradu. Sasuke masih terlihat tenang dan dingin, tetapi kilatan di matanya menunjukkan bahwa pemuda itu sedang gelisah akut. Sakura sendiri memandangnya dengan sorot bingung.

"Sakura, aku—"

"Uchiha-san, Haruno-san! Saya ada surat edaran dari petugas TU," kata Shizune-sensei yang baru masuk ke dalam UKS. Sontak Sakura san Sasuke menjauh.

"Uchiha-san? Haruno-san?" Shizune-sensei tampak bingung melihat keadaan dua manusia itu. Sakura menunduk dengan tangan diapit di kedua lulut, sedangkan Sasuke memegangi dagunya sambil memandang ke langit-langit dengan wajah memerah.

Shizune-sensei tersenyum simpul sambil mendekati mereka berdua. "Ini surat edaran tentang studi lapangan kalian minggu depan," katanya sambil menyerahkan dua surat itu kepada mereka.

Sakura dan Sasuke menerimanya. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sibuk membaca isi surat tersebut. Mata mereka bergerak mengikuti deretan huruf-huruf di dalam surat itu, setelah beberapa saat keduanya terbelalak.

"Studi lapangannya ke lembah dekat perbatasan Takigakure?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya. Untuk event di hari terakhir. Hitung-hitung penyegaran, lah!" balas Shizune-sensei.

Sakura terdiam sebentar. "Sebenarnya dulu saya sempat tinggal di sini. Saya juga masih sering mengunjunginya setiap tahun," jawab Sakura.

"Tempat yang bagus untuk menjernihkan pikiran, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Kemudian Shizune-sensei kembali ke mejanya di depan UKS. Sakura membaca-baca lagi surat edaran itu. 'Di sini juga dulu aku nyaris mati tenggelam,' batinnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Oh ya, Sasuke. Mungkin kau tidak tahu tentang studi lapangan ini. Tiap tahun sekolah di bawah Yayasan Konoha Academy selalu melakukan studi lapangan yang diikuti semua siswa dari SMP hingga SMA. Biasanya studinya berlangsung tiga hari," jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Tempat yang kau tanyakan tadi," Sasuke berhenti sejenak. "Sepertinya istimewa?"

"Kau—"

"Sasuke-sama!" koreksi Sasuke.

"Iya, Sasuke-sama!" ujar Sakura lucu. "Sasuke-sama pasti udah dengar dong cerita masa kecilku dari Ino?" Sasuke menggangguk. "Di sungai dekat lembah inilah dulu aku tenggelam."

"Kau berharap bertemu dengan bocah itu saat studi lapangan besok?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Kami berjanji bertemu saat Tanabata. Tanabata kan sudah lewat lama sekali. Pastinya dia takkan datang," jawab Sakura. "Saat Tanabata juga tak datang," lanjutnya lirih.

"Bocah yang merepotkan," komentar Sasuke.

"Kurasa kau jauh lebih merepotkan," timpal Sakura, membuat Sasuke sewot.

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

"Nggak pulang?" tanya Sasori pada Sakura yang duduk termenung dengan kepala disandarkan di meja ruang klub karate.

Sakura mendongak dan mendapati Sasori berdiri di sampingnya dengan seragam karate lengkap. Wajahnya bersimbah peluh dan rambutnya agak basah. "Mmmm," gumamnya sambil menggeleng.

"Hidungmu kenapa?" tanya Sasori lagi saat melihat dua tissue menutupi lubang hidung Sakura. Dia berjongkok dan memposisinya wajahnya di dekat wajah Sakura.

"Ini?" Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Mimisan. Tadi jatuh pas jam olahraga," katanya dengan suara yang masih bindeng. "Tapi sudah nggak apa-apa kok! Aku cuma merasa keren memakainya," tambah Sakura cepat-cepat.

Sasori tertawa pelan sambil menepuk ujung kepala Sakura. "Dasar! Kenapa ya aku bisa suka sama cewek seperti kamu?" celetuknya disela tawa.

Wajah Sakura memanas. Matanya membulat saat menatap kedua mata Sasori yang teduh. Lagi-lagi dia merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di hidungnya.

"Ya ampun!" pekik Sasori saat menyadari hidung Sakura mulai berdarah lagi.

Sakura langsung mengaduk-aduk tasnya dan mengambil tissue basah. Setelah membuang tissue yang sudah kotor, dia mengelap hidungnya sampai bersih dan menyumpalnya lagi dengan tissue kering yang baru.

"Kayaknya masih parah, deh!" ujar Sasori khawatir.

"Iya. Apa jangan-jangan pendarahan otak, ya?' sahut Sakura ngasal sambil tertawa. Membuat Sasori mau tak mau ikut tertawa.

"Kenapa nggak pulang?" tanya Sasori lagi.

Sakura menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Teman sekelas Sasuke sedang main ke rumah. Aku dilarang pulang sampai dia menyuruhku," jawabnya.

"Berat ya jadi seorang maid? Harus menuruti segala perintah masternya."

"Tadinya memang iya. Sasuke sering memerintahku yang aneh-aneh. Tapi sekarang entah kenapa dia jadi agak baik padaku."

Sasori terdiam. "Hm… Berarti sekarang kau tidak sibuk, kan?"

Sakura kembali menggeleng.

"Jalan-jalan, yuk!" ajak Sasori.

"Kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Kemana saja," jawab Sasori. "Hitung-hitung kencan kedua kita," lanjutnya sambil mengedipkan mata.

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab. Dia memandang Sasori agak lama kemudian mengangguk semangat. "Oke!"

"Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu. Tunggu di depan, ya?" instruksi Sasori dengan mata berbinar.

Sakura menurut dan langsung mengemasi barang-barangnya. Dia berjalan riang menuju gerbang depan sekolah. Sambil berjalan dia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan.

_To : Stupid U.S._

_Text : Jangan jemput aku di sekolah, aku sudah pergi._

_Message sending…_

_Sent…_

Sasuke yang tengah jenuh menunggui teman-temannya bermain PS3 di ruang tengah terkaget saat ponsel yang ada di sakunya bergetar. Dia membaca pesan itu dan langsung membalasnya.

_To : __Ma Chérié-Blossom_

_Text : Nanti kuhubungi lagi. Aku sedang tidak mood sekarang_

_Message sending…_

_Sent…_

Sakura menatap layar ponselnya sejenak kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Dia melihat sekitar dan menangkap bayangan seseorang sedang menaiki sebuah motorsport berwarna merah yang Sakura kenali. Dia melambai ke arah Sakura.

"Maaf menunggu lama!" kata Sasori—orang itu saat motornya berhenti di depan Sakura. Dia mengangsurkan helm berwarna putih pada Sakura.

Setelah memakai helm, Sakura langsung naik dan berpegangan pada jaket yang dikenakan Sasori. Beberapa saat kemudian motor yang Sasori kendarai melaju cukup kencang.

Sasori mengarahkan motornya pada sebuah distrik penjualan pakaian yang cukup ramai. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang dan gedung-gedung pertokoan berdiri di sana. Setelah mendapatkan tempat parkir yang cukup strategis, mereka berdua langsung turun. Tak lupa Sakura membuang penyumbat hidungnya.

"Kok dilepas?" tanya Sasori heran. "Katanya keren?"

"Aku sih memang merasa keren, tapi nanti aku mempermalukan senpai," jawab Sakura sambil nyengir. Sasori hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Saat aku kecil aku sering diajak nenek ke sini," kata Sasori saat mereka mulai menapaki trotoar. "Biasanya untuk belanja pakaian saat tahun baru."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku ke sini sejak di Konoha," timpal Sakura. "Saat aku masih hidup sendiri semua pakaianku kubawa dari kampung. Setelah bekerja di rumah Uchiha, semua pakaianku disuplai oleh Itachi-sama."

Sasori terlihat baru saja teringat sesuatu. "Kalau tidak salah Uchiha punya satu distro di sini. Mau mampir? Siapa tahu mereka mengenalmu," tawar Sasori.

Sakura merenung sesaat kemudian menjawab, "Sepertinya asyik!"

Mereka berjalan agak cepat menyusuri trotoar yang padat pejalan kaki. Setelah berjalan sekitar 50 meter mereka sampai di sebuah toko yang lumayan elit dengan simbol kipas putih-merah dan papan nama bertuliskan _**AREA U-1.5**_ yang penuh sesak.

"Masuk?" tanya Sasori. Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku tidak suka berdesakan," tolak Sakura. "Bagaimana kalau kita cari makan? Aku lapar."

Sasori melihat sekitar dan menemukan kios takoyaki kecil di seberang jalan.

"Takoyaki mau?"

"Oke."

Mereka segera menyeberangi jalan dan menghampiri kios itu. Setelah memesan dua porsi takoyaki, mereka duduk di bangku kecil dekat kios.

"Katanya distro itu usaha sampingan putra Uchiha, lho!" celetuk Sasori. "Berarti punya Sasuke-kun, ya?"

"Sepertinya bukan," balas Sakura. "Akan lebih masuk akal kalau distro itu milik Itachi-sama. Sasuke mana mampu mengelola distro?"

"Sakura-chan… Kau sangat mengenal Sasuke-kun, ya?"

"Aku kan maid-nya, jelas aku mengerti tentang sifatnya."

"Jadi menurutmu Sasuke-kun itu hanya mastermu?"

"Tentu saja!"

Setelah Sakura mengucapkan kalimat tersebut pedagang kios tadi menyerahkan dua porsi takoyaki pada Sakura dan Sasori. Saat Sakura sedang melahap takoyaki, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar.

_Stupid U.S_

_Calling…_

Dia segera menekan tombol jawab.

Saku : Moshi-moshi?

Sasu : Sekarang dimana?

Saku : Di kios takoyaki depan distro.

Sasu : Distro mana?

Saku : Area U-1.5

Sasu : Ngapain kamu di situ?

Saku : Main aja!

Sasu : Tunggu di situ. Jangan kemana-mana

TUUUT-TUUUT-TUUUT

Sakura memandang ponselnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Sasuke-kun, ya?" tebak Sasori. Sakura mengangguk sembari memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Cuek aja," celetuk Sakura sambil meneruskan makannya.

"Oh ya Sakura-chan, soal pembicaraan kita pagi tadi…"

Sakura seperti agak tersedak. "Ah, itu… Uhmm…"

"Aku takkan memaksamu kalau kau tak mau," potong Sasori.

"Bukannya aku tak mau, hanya saja… aku merasa belum siap," jawab Sakura dengan wajah tertunduk.

Sasori membelai rambut Sakura. "Kita coba pelan-pelan saja. Dari pertemanan juga bisa berkembang menjadi cinta, kan?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum sumringah.

"Huuuh… hari terakhir studi kita berkunjung ke lembah ya?" desah Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Iya. Di sana ada sungai arus deras juga, lho!" balas Sakura semangat.

"Justru itu yang membuatku malas," sahut Sasori.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku punya trauma parah terhadap arus deras," kata Sasori sambil menerawang. "karena aku pernah hampir mati tenggelam saat kecil di sungai dekat lembah itu."

DEG!

"Kok bisa tenggelam?" tanya Sakura agak gugup.

"Entahlah. Setelah kembali ke Konoha aku dibawa ke psikiater, tapi karena terlalu parah psikiater itu membuatku menekan memori masa laluku," jawab Sasori. "Jadinya aku tak ingat persis."

"Berarti kejadiannya sudah lama, ya?" Sakura mencoba tenang.

Sasori mengangguk. "Iya. Malam Tanabata sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Baru saja Sakura ingin bertanya lagi, sebuah mobil mewah yang sangat Sakura kenali berhenti di depan mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu belakang mobil itu terbuka dan muncullah seseorang berambut biru-hitam dengan _style mohawk_ yang tidak awam memakai kemeja coklat tua agak tebal tanpa lengan, celana kain warna senada, dan sandal hijau lumut.

"Sasuke!" seru Sakura berbarengan dengan Sasori.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Cepet banget?" komentar Sakura.

Sasuke tidak merespon. Dia melangkah mendekati mereka berdua. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Sakura. "Masuk ke mobil," perintahnya dingin.

"Tapi aku kan sedang bersama Sasori-senpai!" tolak Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Lagipula aku juga berniat mengantarmu pulang setelah ini," nasehat Sasori.

"Tapi…" Sakura memandang Sasori yang tersenyum padanya. "Baiklah. Terima kasih untuk takoyaki-nya!" ujar Sakura sambil mengangkat kotak kecil yang berisi tiga buah takoyaki.

"Sama-sama."

Sasuke menoleh sebentar, memastikan kalau Sakura sudah di dalam mobil. "Masih tidak menyerah?" tanyanya pada Sasori.

"Setidaknya usahaku tidak sia-sia," balas Sasori.

"Cih!"

"Ingat, di mata Sakura kedudukanmu hanyalah sebagai masternya. Nggak lebih," tambah Sasori.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan bersiap pergi. "Dimataku dia lebih dari seorang maid."

Sasori menatap kepergian mobil yang ditumpangi Sasuke dan Sakura dengan perasaan galau. "Akhirnya dia mengatakan hal seperti itu," desahnya. "Jadi semakin sulit saja."

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

"Jangan-jangan bocah itu Sasori-senpai… Mungkin saja karena ingatannya ditekan dia tak ingat akan perjanjian itu. Makanya dia tidak pernah datang," gumam Sakura sambil menatap lurus buku catatannya.

"Ah, sial! Dari semuanya kenapa wajah bocah itu yang sama sekali tidak bisa kuingat?" rutuknya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menutup buku catatannya. Dia melongok ke arah jam di samping tempat tidurnya. Sepuluh lebih lima belas.

"Sudah malam," dengus Sakura. "Padahal aku belum mempersiapkan pakaian untuk studi lapangan besok," sungutnya malas.

Dengan langkah ogah-ogahan Sakura menuju lemari dan membukanya. Setelah melihat-lihat sebentar dia akhirnya mengambil sebuah kemeja lengan panjang putih dengan garis coklat, T-Shirt biru muda dengan kerudung, dua celana panjang hitam, piama pink dengan motif bunga, dan beberapa pakaian dalam. Kemudian dia meletakkannya di atas kasur dan kembali membuka lemari untuk mengambil koper kecil.

"Ah! Pakaian Sasuke masih kutaruh di ranjangnya!" sontak Sakura langsung berlari kecil keluar kamar.

Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke pelan. Tidak ada respon. Dia mencoba membuka pintunya yang ternyata tidak dikunci. "Aku mau ambil pakaianmu yang akan dibawa besok," ujarnya saat sudah memasuki kamar Sasuke.

Kamar itu masih terang benderang, sehingga dengan jelas Sakura bisa melihat meja belajar Sasuke yang berantakan. "Kebiasaan buruk, deh…" dumalnya. Dia mendekati meja itu dan membereskan buku-buku Sasuke. Setelah selesai, dia memutar kepalanya ke arah ranjang.

Terlihat Sasuke sedang tidur dengan posisi miring ke kanan dan tubuh meringkuk. Sebagian selimutnya tersingkap sampai perut. Beberapa pakaian tertumpuk rapi di bawah kakinya. Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil pakaian duluan dan memutuskan untuk mendekati Sasuke.

"Kayak anak kecil," gumamnya pelan. Dia membetulkan posisi selimut Sasuke, membuat Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang dan kepala agak miring ke kiri.

Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama Sakura melihat Sasuke tidur. Biasanya juga dia senantiasa menunggui masternya itu sampai terlelap. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini Sakura merasakan hal yang berbeda.

Tanpa sadar tangan Sakura bergerak menyapu lembut pipi kanan Sasuke yang sedikit tertutup rambut. Mata Sasuke yang tertutup bergerak-gerak lucu, membuat sudut bibir Sakura terangkat beberapa senti.

'Tampan juga…' pikir Sakura. '… kalo lagi tidur.'

Baru beberapa saat Sakura hanyut dalam lamunannya tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan tangan Sasuke yang mencekal tangannya yang berada di pipi Sasuke. Mata Sakura membulat panik. Selanjutnya ketika ia sadar wajahnya sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah Sasuke.

"Mmmmm," Sakura merasakan ada yang menahan bibirnya untuk terbuka. Dia mencoba membuka matanya.

Dan yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah sepasang mata dengan iris gelap yang terbuka.

Sedetik kemudian Sakura langsung berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah. Sedangkan Sasuke yang terbangun memposisikan tubuhnya duduk dan jari telunjuknya menyentuh bibir bawahnya.

"Hmmm? Menyerangku saat tidur? Sungguh mengesankan," ujarnya dengan sorot menggoda.

Wajah Sakura memanas. Dia menatap Sasuke kikuk. "A-aku… aku tidak—" kata-kata Sakura terpotong karena tiba-tiba Sasuke melompat ke hadapannya.

"Tidak apa?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Tadi kau yang menarik tanganku sehingga keseimbanganku jatuh!" tuding Sakura.

"Aku takkan menarik tanganmu kalau tanganmu tidak berada di pipiku," sangkal Sasuke tenang. Dia berjalan mengitari Sakura dan Sakura terus mengikuti pandangan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya membetulkan selimutmu," lanjut Sakura yang mundur satu langkah.

"Sampai menyentuh pipiku?" desak Sasuke, dia semakin memperkecil jarak mereka.

"I-itu… Karena ak—kyaa!" tubuh Sakura terjatuh ke belakang sementara tubuh Sasuke sudah di atasnya dengan kedua tangan mencekal tangan Sakura.

"Kau sudah mencuri ciumanku, maid nakal!" goda Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah.

"Apa yang kau mau?" bentak Sakura gugup. Dia mencoba menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ranjang Sasuke.

"Sebagai gantinya, aku juga harus mencuri **sesuatu** darimu," lanjut Sasuke sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Sakura.

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

**A/N :** Yosh! Chapter 4 yang juga panjang! Saia merinding pas ngetik bagian terakhirnya. Awww~ Otak saia konsleeeeet! *lari2 sambil bawa bola basket(?)*

Apakah chapter depan akan ada lemon, sodara-sodara? Mari kita lihat saja. Tapi jangan terlalu berharap pada author sarap ini! XD

Untuk nama kontak Saku di hape Sasu itu sebenarnya dari bahasa Perancis **ma chérié **yang artinya **sayangku** trus ditambahi **blossom**__biar artinya jadi **sakura** (cherry-blossom, pengucapan chérié dan cherry sama soalnya ^^). Hahaha, nggak penting banget ya? Tapi minna pasti tahu dong maksud saia nulis beginian? Hehew.

Au : Asik banget, lu! Kemaren dicium ama Sasori, sekarang ciuman ama Sasuke. Gue aja mpe sekarang ga pernah dicium Kakashi(?)!

Saku : Yaah… Itu kan bikinan elo. Gue mah nurut aje!

Au : Kalo gitu besok gue bikin elo ciuman ama ROCK LEE! *nice guy's pose*

Saku : Sampe elo berani bikin kayak gitu, gue bocorin ending nih penpik!

Eh, minna! Sebenernya nih penpik ntar akhirnya ba—*dibekep pake selimutnya Sasukoi*

Au : Bener-bener minta dikebiri nih cewek! *pergi ngambil pecut(?)*

**M.A.T.A., N.E.E.!**

**Mohon maaf, tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun sebelum mendapat ijin dari Presiden setempat dan SekJen PBB. Jadi, hanya akan menerima review berupa saran, kritik yang membangun, pujian, dan caci maki (ini juga termasuk flame, kan?). Eh, caci maki tidak diterima juga!**

**Saturday, October 09, 2010**

**17.31 P.M**

**Ryuuta**

(selalu mengharapkan menjadi—**pemenang Nobel Perdamaian** *diinjek-injek Ratu Beatrix*)


	5. Serpihan Kenangan

**Koibito wa Maid-sama!**

**Summary : **Kau isi apa koperku?/Ya pakaianmu, lah!/Sejak kapan aku memakai bra!/Warning : AU, OOC bertebaran, typo dimana-mana, gaje tingkat tinggi. SasuSaku, slight SasoSaku.

**Disclaimer :** M-A-S-A-S-H-I ~ K-I-S-H-I-M-O-T-O

**A/N :** Oke, update lagi setelah sekian lama ^^

Wah, chapter kemaren lupa ngasih tulisan TBC! Gomen2 *nunduk2*

Dan untuk lemonnya, sayang sekali setelah melakukan penerawangan(?) bersama Master Lambad(?) dan Pak Haji Kempet(?), TIDAK ADA. Wakakakakak—ohok*keselek menyan* Yah, demi kebaikan bersama, lah! Saia juga ga bisa bikin gituan. Ngetik yg kemaren aja udah sukses bikin saia mimpi aneh *malah curhat*

Sebenernya chapter ini mau dibuat sebagai chapter penghabisan, tapi setelah diketik kok…. Panjang amaaaat? Ya sudah saia memutuskan untuk memotongnya menjadi dua. Jadi artinya chapter depan sudah selesai ^^b

Happy Reading! *tebar-tebar sobekan Icha-Icha Tactics* *Kaka : novel guee!*

**Special Gratitude : ALL REVIEWER. **Gomen ga bisa disebutin satu-satu, lagi buru-buru ^^

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya di leher Sakura sementara Sakura hanya bisa menutup matanya karena ruang geraknya yang terbatas. Desah nafas Sasuke bisa dirasakan oleh Sakura.

"Sa-Sasu—" kata-kata Sakura tertahan saat dia merasakan sebuah gigitan di lehernya. Sebuah bercak merah muncul pada bekas gigitan itu.

"Hukuman untuk maid nakal," bisik Sasuke yang membuat tengkuk Sakura merinding.

'Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan?' batin Sakura berkecamuk. Dia mencoba berontak tapi gagal karena Sasuke semakin memperkuat genggamannya.

Bibir Sasuke berpindah ke telinga Sakura dan mengecup pelan bagian itu. "Jauhi aku saat studi lapangan besok," bisiknya seraya melepas tangan Sakura dan berdiri.

**5****th**** chapter : Serpihan Kenangan**

Sakura masih syok dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke barusan. Matanya yang terbuka menatap Sasuke tak mengerti. "Hah?" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura bangkit. Setelah keduanya berdiri berhadapan Sasuke menepuk ujung kepala Sakura pelan. "Gomen."

Sakura terbelalak. Sejak pertama kali dia bekerja sebagai maid-nya dan selalu disuruh-suruh dengan biadab, baru kali ini Sasuke meminta maaf padanya. "Kau sakit lagi?" tanya Sakura heran. Dia seperti melupakan apa yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan padanya.

Sasuke hanya berdecak geli. "Kenapa kau datang ke kamarku?" tanyanya langsung.

"Uhm… Aku hanya ingin mengambil pakaianmu untuk besok," jawab Sakura seadanya.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk. "Kenapa pake ngelus-elus pipiku?"

Wajah Sakura kembali memerah. "Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku hanya ingin membetulkan selimutmu!" bentaknya gugup. Secepat kilat dia mengambil tumpukan pakaian Sasuke dan segera berlari keluar kamar itu.

BRAAK!

Sakura membanting pintu kamarnya, tidak menghiraukan fakta bahwa sekarang sudah malam dan mungkin dia bisa membangunkan orang atau yang paling parah membuat Pein dan Kakuzu—duo satpam Uchiha berlari ke kamarnya.

"Sasuke brengsek!" rutuk Sakura seraya membanting tumpukan pakaian Sasuke di atas kasurnya. Dia berkacak pinggang sambil mencoba mengatur napasnya yang memburu. "Kali ini udah bukan little devil lagi, tapi devil beneran! Harus hati-hati!"cetusnya.

Tangan Sakura terangkat ke bibirnya yang masih agak basah. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong. 'Apa aku pernah menciumnya, ya? Kok rasanya familiar…' batinnya bertanya-tanya. Dia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sadar akan pikiran ngawur barusan.

"Oh, iya! Aku kan mau ambil jaket!" celetuknya lalu membuka kembali lemarinya dan mengambil _hoodie_ berwarna biru muda dengan strip putih sepanjang lengan dan simbol magekyou sharingan—simbol resmi distro Uchiha— yang agak besar pada kerudungnya. _Hoodie_ itu adalah hadiah dari Itachi setelah dia mendengar Sakura berkunjung ke distro.

Setelah melepas gantungan baju dari _hoodie_ itu, Sakura melipatnya asal-asalan lalu diletakkan di atas tumpukan pakaian Sasuke. Lalu dia menatap kopernya yang sudah terbuka. "Yah… Aku lupa mengambil koper Sasuke," Sakura mendesah malas. "Terpaksa balik lagi, deh!"

Dengan langkah malas Sakura kembali berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke. Kali ini dia tidak langsung masuk dan memilih untuk mengetuk pintu sampai si empunya kamar membukakan.

"Apaan lagi?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah setengah sadar dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Kamar Sasuke terlihat sudah gelap.

"Koper," jawab Sakura singkat.

Sasuke menggaruk-garuk rambutnya kemudian berbalik dengan langkah sempoyongan.

"Sama jaket juga! Suhu di daerah lembah lumayan dingin," seru Sakura sebelum Sasuke terlalu jauh.

"Hn," Sasuke mejawab ogah-ogahan. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali dengan koper yang diseret tangan kanannya dan _hoodie_ putih di tangan kirinya. "Nih! Jangan ganggu tidurku lagi!" sungut Sasuke sambil menyerahkan _hoodie_-nya di depan wajah Sakura.

"Nggak usah disuruh juga aku nggak bakal ganggu kamu!" balas Sakura tak kalah sebalnya. Dia langsung meraih pegangan koper dan bersiap pergi.

"Oi, Sakura!" panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Yang tadi kita lanjutkan kapan-kapan, ya?" ujarnya dengan seringai mesum.

"Dalam mimpimu!" seru Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Oke, aku akan memimpikannya," ujarnya santai. "Sebagai pemanasan sebelum kita benar-benar melakukannya," tambahnya.

"MESUM!" teriak Sakura tertahan. Dia berniat melempar sandal rumahnya tetapi diurungkan karena Sasuke sudah duluan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sakura melempar _hoodie_ Sasuke sembarangan hingga menutupi pakaiannya. Dia mendesah pelan kemudian berjongkok untuk membuka koper Sasuke. Dengan malas-malasan dia mengambil tumpukan pakaian dengan _hoodie_ putih di atasnya, memasukkan ke dalam koper, kemudian menutup koper serampangan.

"Biar kusut semua!" ucap Sakura puas. Lalu dia mengambil tumpukan pakaian sisanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kopernya sendiri.

Setelah meletakkan dua koper itu di depan lemari, Sakura langsung menaiki kasurnya dan merebahkan tubuh. "Aku punya firasat harus bangun pagi buta besok," gumamnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

"Sai-kun, mau yang mana?" tanya Ino sambil menyodorkan kotak yang berisi coklat aneka bentuk pada kekasihnya yang duduk di kursi seberang kanannya.

Sai tampak memilih sebentar kemudian mengambil satu yang berbentuk bulan sabit. "Ini, deh!" katanya dengan senyum andalannya.

"Sasuke-senpai mau?" tanya Ino pada Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Sai. Dia sedang mengenakan penutup mata berwarna hitam.

"Aku nggak suka makanan manis," tolak Sasuke datar tanpa membuka penutup matanya.

Sai tertawa pelan. "Sasuke-kun sukanya cewek manis, bukan makanan manis," celetuknya disambut gelak tawa dari beberapa siswa yang mendengar.

Sakura memilih diam sambil memperhatikan jalanan dari kaca. Tangannya menopang dagu dan kepalanya tersender di kaca.

Mereka semua sedang berada di sebuah bus pariwisata dengan tujuan Takigakure. Bus besar dengan kapasitas 55 orang itu berisi masing-masing empat siswa dari 12 kelas dan 4 guru pengawas. Setiap kelas dibagi menjadi lima kelompok dan dan tiap kelompok menempati bus berbeda. Semua kelompok satu menempati bus 1 dan seterusnya.

Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, dan Kiba adalah kelompok dua. Dalam bus 2 juga ada Naruto, Chouji, Hinata, dan Tenten kelas 1-2; delapan siswi dari kelas 1-3 dan 1-4; Sasuke, Sai, Temari, dan Hana dari kelas 2-1; Tayuya, Sakon, Jirobo, dan Kidomaru dari kelas 2-2; Neji, Lee, Shino, dan Kankurou dari kelas 2-3; (lagi-lagi) empat siswi dari kelas 2-4; Sasori, Tobi, dan dua siswi lain dari kelas 3-1; dan dua belas siswi dari kelas 3-2 sampai 3-4.

"Gila, bus ini banyak ceweknya!" celetuk Ino setelah melongok ke belakang. Dia dan Sakura duduk di barisan keempat sebelah kiri. Di depannya ada Hinata dan Tenten, di belakang ada Temari dan Hana, dan di samping ada Sai dan Sasuke.

"Kiamat udah dekat. Makanya banyakan cewek daripada cowok," timpal Sakura asal.

"Hm… Kayaknya mereka tau deh kalo Sasuke-senpai masuk bus 2," lanjut Ino tanpa menggubris komentar Sakura. "Sasori-senpai juga di sini," tambahnya.

"Ada apa denganku?" tanya Sasori yang tahu-tahu ada di samping Ino. Di belakangnya terlihat Sai agak dongkol karena dihalangi Sasori.

"Sasori-senpai!" ucap Sakura dan Ino riang.

"Mau coklat?" tanya Ino sambil menyodorkan kotak tadi.

"Aku nggak suka makanan manis, gomen," tolak Sasori sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya.

"Kalau onigiri mau?" tawar Sakura. Kemudian dia mengaduk-aduk tas selempangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bento kecil berwarna merah bata.

"Kenapa bawa makanan seperti itu, sih?" komentar Ino.

"Tadi pagi **balita asuhanku** merengek minta dibuatkan onigiri. Karena kebanyakan, jadinya kubawa saja," terang Sakura. "Silakan, Sasori-senpai! Isinya _okaka_*), kok!" ujar Sakura sambil menyodorkan kotak yang berisi beberapa onigiri.

"Itadakimasu!" ujar Sasori sambil melahap onigiri itu.

"Enak?" tanya Sakura meminta pendapat Sasori. Sasori meresponnya dengan anggukan dan cengiran yang lebar.

"Enak!"

"Aku juga mau, dong!" celetuk Ino kemudian menyomot satu onigiri dan langsung mencoba satu gigitan. "Enak," komentar Ino setelah dia menelan onigiri tadi.

"Sakura-chan, kok lehernya merah?" tanya Sasori.

Sakura yang tersadar akan bekas 'gigitan' Sasuke di lehernya reflek langsung menutupinya dengan tangan. Ino juga memperhatikan leher Sakura.

"Iya, ih! Kok tadi aku nggak nyadar, ya?" ujar Ino.

"I-ini… Kemarin digigit serangga pas lagi ngebersihin kebun," jawab Sakura berasalan.

"Udah dikasih obat?" tanya Sasori lagi. Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Yosh-yosh! Tidak baik menggoda anak gadis pagi-pagi, Sasori-kun!" kata Kakashi-sensei yang tiba-tiba merangkul pundak Sasori.

"Sensei!" seru Sakura, Ino, dan Sasori bersamaan.

"Segera kembali ke kursimu, Sasori-kun!" perintah Kakashi-sensei.

Dengan langkah malas-malasan Sasori kembali ke tempat duduknya yang berjarak tiga baris dari tempat duduk Sakura. Kakashi-sensei juga langsung kembali ke kursinya di depan.

"Akhirnya dia pergi juga," ujar Sai seraya menghela napas lega.

"Sai-kun!" seru Ino tak percaya.

"Cemburu, ya?" goda Sakura sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Bukan aku, tapi dia!" bisik Sai sambil menunjuk Sasuke

Sasuke sudah melepas penutup matanya dan sedang menatap jalanan dengan dahi berkerut dan muka cemberut. Matanya terlihat tajam dengan sorot haus darah(?).

"Balita yang cemburu memang menyeramkan," bisik Ino.

"Anak-anak, lima belas menit lagi kita sampai di museum. Jadi, tolong siapkan segala sesuatu yang penting seperti buku catatan, dan alat tulis. Kita akan melakukan observasi dilanjutkan makan siang," instruksi Kurenai-sensei.

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

"Kau yakin akan menanyakannya pada Sasori-senpai di sana?" bisik Ino pada Sakura yang berjalan di sampingnya. Semua murid Konoha High School sedang melakukan observasi di Museum Takigakure.

"Belum seratus persen, sih! Karena masih ada satu hal yang harus kupastikan," gumam Sakura sambil berhenti di sebuah miniatur daerah Takigakure. "Tapi waktu dan tempat kejadiannya sama persis!" lanjutnya sembari menyalin keterangan tentang miniatur itu di buku catatan.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau pastikan? Katanya sudah sama persis?" ujar Ino sambil menyalin catatan Sakura.

"Aku menitipkan kalung pada bocah itu. Kalau Sasori-senpai punya, berarti memang dia!" lanjut Sakura sambil terus menulis.

"Kalau misalnya memang Sasori-senpai gimana?" bisik Ino lagi.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatan menyalinnya. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan. "Aku nggak tahu. Harus senang atau marah."

"Kenapa marah?"

"Sepuluh tahun itu nggak sebentar, Ino-chan! Walaupun sedikit, aku tetap punya rasa kesal pada bocah itu."

"Yah… Normal sih kalau kau marah akan hal itu," komentar Ino sambil terus berjalan. Sakura juga mengikutinya.

"Tapi mengingat kondisi Sasori-senpai yang sekarang… Kayaknya mustahil untuk mengingatkan tentang kejadian itu," ujar Sakura pesimis dan langkahnya terhenti.

"Sakura-chan?" panggil Ino khawatir. Dia memegang bahu Sakura.

"Apa aku diam saja, ya? Tujuanku selama ini kan hanya untuk bertemu dengannya. Dan sekarang sudah," ujar Sakura getir.

"Lakukan yang menurut hatimu benar, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura menatap Ino dalam. Tiba-tiba bel pemberitahuan berbunyi.

'_BAGI PARA SISWA DARI KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL, WAKTU KUNJUNGAN SUDAH SELESAI. SILAKAN BERKUMPUL DI DEKAT PINTU MASUK AGAR BISA SEGERA MENUJU TEMPAT BERIKUTNYA. KAMI ULANGI…'_

"Untung saja kita sudah selesai! Ayo cepat!" ujar Ino sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.

Sesampainya di bus, mereka diberitahukan bahwa sepuluh menit lagi mereka akan sampai di sebuah restoran okonomiyaki terbesar di Takigakure untuk makan siang.

"Ino-chan! Sakura-san! Di sini!" seru Sai yang sudah duduk manis di depan meja sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya.

Ino dan Sakura yang baru saja kembali dari toilet setelah turun dari bus langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Arere, Sasuke-senpai juga di sini ternyata!" kata Ino seraya duduk di samping Sai dan berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

Sakura mau tak mau duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Sasuke memasang wajah sebal. "Sudah kubilang, kan? Jauhi aku saat studi lapangan!" bisiknya.

"Memangnya aku yang mau?" bisik Sakura membela diri.

Desain restoran okonomiyaki ini adalah untuk empat orang yang melingkari meja. Tak lama kemudian terlihat belasan pelayan yang berkeliling untuk membagikan adonan okonomiyaki pada tiap-tiap meja.

"Baiklah, anak-anak!" seru Anko-sensei dengan mikrofon yang menggema di restoran itu. "Kali ini kita tidak akan makan siang dengan biasa. Selain makan, kalian juga kuberi tugas untuk meneliti bahan okonomiyaki ini. Paham?"

"HEEEEE?" terdengar teriakan kecewa dari pada siswa.

"Ini juga termasuk tugas utama studi lapangan kali ini! Kalau tidak mau mengerjakan ya tidak dapat nilai!" gertak Anko-sensei.

"HAAAAA?" kali ini kaget.

"Satu lagi, untuk menghindari kerjasama yang tidak diharapkan, saya sudah meminta pemilik restoran untuk mengacak bahan adonan kalian. Akhir kata(?), ITADAKIMASU!" seru Anko-sensei bersemangat.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara penggorengan yang beradu dengan adonan okonomiyaki. Beberapa siswa terdengar sedang menebak-nebak bahan adonan okonomiyaki yang mereka masak.

"Aku harap okonomiyaki-ku tidak aneh-aneh," tukas Ino sembari menuang adonannya pada penggorengan.

"Aku baru dua kali makan okonomiyaki," kata Sai pilu. "Mana kutahu jenis-jenisnya."

"Tck!" decak Sasuke kesal saat dia menggigit okonomiyaki-nya yang baru saja matang.

Ino, Sai, dan Sakura memandangnya penuh minat menunggu reaksi selanjutnya. "Natto," desis Sasuke dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Pffft," Sakura tertawa tertahan.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Sasuke benci natto—pffft," Sakura masih mencoba menahan tawanya. "Sial banget, sih!" ledek Sakura.

"Hh!" Sasuke membuang muka. Ngambek.

"Sakura-san, sepertinya punyamu sudah matang," kata Sai saat melihat okonomiyaki di depan Sakura yang sudah sangat menggoda.

Dengan cekatan Sakura membaliknya sebentar kemudian memotongnya dengan pisau khusus dan langsung dipindah di piringnya.

"Hmmm…" Sakura bergumam tak jelas sambil mengunyah okonomiyaki-nya. "Sepertinya _katsuobushi_**)," gumamnya saat selesai menelan.

"Wah, enak sepertinya!" seru Ino riang. "Punyaku hanya irisan udang."

"Punyaku malah sayuran semua," ujar Sai sedih.

"Mau tukar adonan?" tawar Sakura, dia mengangkat cawan adonannya ke depan Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Nggak perlu," tolak Sasuke datar.

"Mau sedikit mencicipi?" tawar Sakura lagi, dia menggeser duduknya mendekati Sasuke.

"Tidak usah," tolak Sasuke

"Ayolah!" desak Sakura

"Hn."

"Sebentar," Sakura mengambil okonomiyaki dari piringnya dengan sumpitnya kemudian meyuapi Sasuke.

"CIEEEEEEEE!" teriak para siswa heboh saat melihat Sakura menyuapi Sasuke. Sakura memandang sekeliling dengan sorot panik.

"TIDAAAK, SASUKE-SENPAI!" para siswi tidak kalah heboh.

"SASUKE-SAAAAN!"

"SASUKE-KUUUN!"

Sakura merasa wajahnya memanas. Reflek dia melepas pegangan sumpitnya yang masih bertengger manis di bibir Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke cuek dan mengambil sumpit itu kemudian mengunyah okonomiyaki-nya.

"Itu… ciuman tidak langsung, kan?" celetuk Sai santai.

"Kya! Sai-kun, ayo kusuapi!" ujar Ino manja.

"Sudah hentikan!" seru Sakura malu. Sedangkan Sasuke masih sibuk menghabiskan okonomiyaki Sakura.

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk hotel. Setelah makan siang yang kontroversial tadi, perjalanan mereka dilanjutkan ke Pusat Seni dan Budaya Takigakure hingga petang. Kemudian mereka mampir di restoran china untuk makan malam—Sakura duduk jauuuuuuuuh dari Sasuke. Barulah mereka diantar ke hotel untuk beristirahat.

"Ahh, hari ini sangat melelahkan!" gumam Sakura sambil menutup mata.

"Jangan langsung tidur, mandi dulu!" nasehat Ino yang sudah mulai membongkar kopernya.

"Kau saja duluan. Aku masih sangat lelah," balas Sakura yang masih bertahan pada posisinya.

"Kujamin kejadian saat makan siang tadi akan bertahan minimal sampai bulan depan!" cerocos Ino yakin.

"Ino-chan!" pekik Sakura hingga membuatnya terduduk.

Ino tertawa pelan. "Sudahlah, aku mau mandi dulu!" katanya kemudian melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sakura mengekor gerak-gerik Ino dengan matanya. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk mengecek jadwal studi besok. Diambilnya agenda kecil yang dibagikan sesaat sebelum mereka berangkat tadi pagi dan mulai membacanya.

_**Hari kedua;**_

_**7.00 sarapan.**_

_**8.00 berangkat ke Shichibi Corp.**_

_**13.00 makan siang.**_

_**14.00 menuju Gedung Pemerintahan Takigakure.**_

_**18.00 kembali ke hotel.**_

_**19. 00 makan malam.**_

_**Hari ketiga;**_

_**7.00 sarapan, **_**check out**_** hotel.**_

_**8.00 berangkat ke area penelitian Takigakure.**_

_**13.00 makan siang.**_

_**14.00 wisata ke lembah Takigakure.**_

_**19.00 makan malam**_

_**21.00 kembali ke Konoha.**_

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Masih sekitar 36 jam lagi sebelum sampai ke lembah itu. Hari kedua juga tampaknya akan membosankan. "Semoga besok tidak ada kejadian yang memalukan," harap Sakura.

Drrt~ Drrrt~

Sakura merasa ponselnya bergetar. Di langsung merogoh saku roknya dan melihat layar ponselnya.

_Stupid U.S_

_Calling…_

'Kenapa malam-malam begini telepon?' batin Sakura heran.

Saku : Moshi-moshi?

Sasu : Kau isi apa koperku?

Saku : Ya pakaianmu, lah!

Sasu : Sejak kapan aku memakai bra, hah?

Saku : Bra?

Sakura langsung mendapat firasat aneh. Serta-merta dia mendekati kopernya dan membukanya. Sakura tercengang. Selain _hoodie_ putihnya, semua adalah pakaian Sasuke!

Sasu : SA-KU-RA!

Saku : Ah, iya! Pakaianmu ada di koperku.

Sasu : Kok bisa?

Saku : Sepertinya aku salah memasukkan tumpukan pakaiannya. Soalnya aku menaruh _hoodie_-ku di atas tumpukan pakaianmu.

Sasu : Lalu sekarang bagaimana?

Saku : Hm… Aku sih tidak keberatan memakai pakaian laki-laki.

Sasu : Jadi kau menyuruhku memakai piama pink bunga-bunga ini?

Saku : Pftt—Bercanda! Ya udah, kita tukar koper.

Sasu : Oke. Kutunggu di depan lift lantai 12.

Saku : Aku yang harus naik, nih? Kau saja yang turun!

Sasu : Maid-nya kan kamu!

PIIP-PIIP-PIIP

Sakura menghela napas dalam-dalam. Hari ini dia memang sial. Dan sekarang—catat, pukul sepuluh kurang sedikit—dia harus naik delapan lantai untuk menukar koper. Kalau ada guru yang lihat, bisa disidang sampai tengah malam!

"Sebodo! Bilang aja ga sengaja ketemu keluarga yang mau nitipin koper!" celetuk Sakura sambil mengeluarkan _hoodie_-nya kemudian menutup kopernya dan berdiri.

"Ino-chan, aku keluar sebentar buat nukar koper, ya?" seru Sakura dari depan kamar mandi.

"Haah? Apaan?" teriak Ino dari dalam. Tapi Sakura tidak menjawabnya karena sudah duluan keluar kamar.

"Semoga aja nggak ada yang keluar," gumam Sakura sepanjang jalan menuju lift.

Setelah memencet tombol pada dinding lift, dia melepas pegangan kopernya dan berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Di atas pintu lift terlihat lampu berkedip dari huruf EN—entrace, lantai dasar—bergerak cepat menuju angka 4—lantai empat.

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka. Ternyata di dalam lift sudah ada orang lain yang Sakura kenali.

"Sasori-senpai!" seru Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura melangkah masuk ke dalam lift sambil tak lupa menyeret kopernya. Setelah sampai ke dalam dia langsung memencet tombol angka 12. "Sasori-senpai dari mana?" tanyannya sesaat sebelum pintu lift tertutup.

"Dari resepsionis. Tadi ada temanku yang berkunjung karena tau aku ke sini," jawab Sasori. "Kau sendiri mau kemana jam segini? Masih pakai seragam pula!"

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Ini," katanya sambil menunjukkan kopernya. "Isi koperku dengan Sasuke tertukar. Aku disuruh mengantarnya."

"Kelas Sasuke ada di lantai 12, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Mau kuantar?" tawar Sasori.

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula Sasuke menunggu di depan lift," tolak Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kuantar kembali ke lantai 4. Bagaimana?" bujuk Sasori.

"Baiklah," Sakura menyerah dan tersenyum ke arah Sasori.

Tepat saat itu lift berdentang dan pintunya terbuka. Sasuke sudah berdiri menyandar pada tembok di dekat pot besar. Dia masih memakai seragam dan sebuah handuk putih kecil bertengger di puncak kepalanya. Saat melihat Sakura dan Sasori wajahnya mengeras.

"Ini," kata Sakura.

Sasuke langsung meraih pegangan koper Sakura. "Jangan berkeliaran malam-malam."

"Kau sendiri kan yang menyuruhku ke sini?" sahut Sakura yang sudah memegang koper Sasuke.

"Jangan khawatir, Sasuke-kun! Aku akan mengantarnya sampai depan lift," ujar Sasori.

"Hn," Sasuke melengos kemudian meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasori.

"Menyebalkan!" dengus Sakura. "Ayo kembali, Sasori-senpai!" lanjutnya sambil mendorong Sasori ke dalam lift yang sudah dibuka oleh Sasori.

"Sasori-senpai, apa sudah ada rencana di hari ketiga?" tanya Sakura malu-malu.

"Hari ketiga? Ah, ke lembah itu?" tanya balik Sasori.

"Iya. Tapi kalau sudah ada…" Sakura terdiam sebentar.

"Kau mengajakku kencan?" goda Sasori.

"Ya… Bisa dibilang begitu, sih…"

"Hmm… Baiklah!" Sakura terlihat sumringah. "Asal kau yang traktir!"

"Hee?" protes Sakura.

"Bercanda! Di sana kan tidak ada yang jual makanan!" canda Sasori. Mau tak mau Sakura ikut tersenyum.

Setelah itu lift terbuka. Sakura langsung keluar tak lupa berterima kasih dan mengucapkan selamat malam pada Sasori. Kemudian pintu lift tertutup lagi, membawa Sasori naik ke lantai 14.

"Dari mana?" tanya Ino saat melihat Sakura masuk. Dia sudah memakai _nightgown_ krem dan separuh wajahnya tertutup masker.

"Tadi kan aku sudah bilang, mau menukar koper," jawab Sakura malas. "Kau mau tidur dengan wajah seperti itu, Ino-chan?"

"Sudah biasa, kali! Setiap malam juga aku memakainya!" celetuk Ino sambil terus mengusapkan masker ke pipinya dengan semacam _blush on_.

Sakura bergidik melihat penampakan wajah Ino. Alih-alih memperhatikannya, dia membuka koper untuk mengambil pakaian dalam. Sakura sedikit tersenyum saat melihat bra-nya. Pasti benda ini yang tadi dilihat Sasuke. Entah kenapa bukannya malu Sakura malah merasa geli.

Lalu mata Sakura menangkap sebuah benda panjang putih yang menjulur dari kantong dalam tutup koper. Karena penasaran sakura menariknya. Ternyata sebuah kalung. Kalung dengan rantai putih dan liontin persegi panjang dengan motif bunga sakura. Saat Sakura membalik liontin itu, terdapat ukiran nama 'Sakura' dalam tulisan kanji.

Kalung ini…

**Start of Flashback…**

Pagi hari setelah kejadian mengerikan itu…

Sakura berdiri gugup di bawah pohon dekat sungai. Di dahinya masih tertempel plester kompres dan dari hidungnya kadang masih keluar ingus. Dia menderita flu berat setelah semalam terseret arus sungai yang dingin.

Sudah hampir satu jam Sakura bertahan pada posisi itu. Matanya bergerak menyusuri setiap jengkal area dekat sungai itu. Berharap yang dia tunggu segera muncul. Sakura memutuskan untuk menunggu lebih lama, meskipun Sakura tahu ibunya pasti akan marah besar karena dia telat pulang.

"Heeeeeeii!" sebuah teriakan merambat di gendang telinga Sakura. Segera saja Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Seorang bocah dengan pakaian musim dingin lengkap dengan topi wolnya berlari riang mendekati Sakura.

"Kau… yang kemarin… jatuh ke sungai… kan?" tanya bocah itu dengan tubuh sedikit menunduk dan napas terengah-engah. "Huatchii!" ingus keluar dari hidungya.

"Ini," Sakura mengulurkan kotak tissue kecil. Bocah itu mengambil dua helai tissue dan langsung membersihkan ingusnya.

"Arigatou!"

"Iie… Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih," ujar Sakura malu-malu. "Kamu sudah menyelamatkanku semalam."

"Hahahahahaha! Aku kan juga nyaris mati! Yang menyelamatkan adalah orang lain!" sanggah bocah itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi… kamu yang pertama menolongku," desis sakura lirih.

"Apa?" tanya bocah itu sambil menyeka ingusnya lagi. "Oh, iya! Jangan main dekat sini lagi, ya? Katanya kemarin ada bocah lain yang tercebur!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura. Bocah itu mengangguk sambil terus mengusap hidungnya yang mulai memerah.

"Kamu sakit, ya? Pasti gara-gara aku…" gumam Sakura sedih.

"Siapa bilang? Aku nggak sakit, kok!" bantah bocah itu. "Kayaknya kamu deh yang sakit," lanjutnya saat melihat plester di dahi Sakura.

"Kalau nggak sakit, kenapa pakai baju hangat dan topi wol? Sekarang kan sudah hampir musim panas. Pasti karena aku, ya?" mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sudah, nggak usah dipikirkan!" hibur bocah itu. "Namamu… siapa?"

"Sakura."

"Nama yang bagus! Orangnya juga cantik!" puji bocah itu. Pipi Sakura merona.

"Tuaaaan?" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan. Bocah itu menoleh.

"Kayaknya aku harus pergi, deh!" katanya malas.

"Pergi? Kemana?" tanya Sakura kecewa.

"Pulang. Rumahku bukan di sini, sih!"

"A-apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanya Sakura gugup. Bocah itu memiringkan kepalanya dan memandang wajah Sakura lucu.

"Bisa! Tahun depan aku akan ke sini lagi! Saat Tanabata! Bagaimana?"

"Benarkah?" Sakura terlihat antusias. Bocah itu mengangguk kuat-kuat, tidak peduli kalau lehernya bisa saja patah.

"Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu tahun depan!" pamit bocah itu.

"Tunggu!" cegah Sakura yang tahu-tahu sudah menahan tangan bocah itu.

"Apa?"

Sakura melepas kalungnya dan mengalungkannya pada leher bocah itu. "Kalung itu… Kembalikan padaku saat kita bertemu, ya?" pintanya.

Bocah itu memperhatikan liontin kalung Sakura, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Sakura. "Tapi aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk dititipkan," katanya bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Setelah diam agak lama, bocah itu maju beberapa langkah hingga berada tepat di depan Sakura.

CUP!

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bibir Sakura. Awalnya Sakura terkejut tetapi kemudian dia hanya bisa menutup mata. Setelah beberapa saat mereka melepas kecupan itu.

"Itu… Uhm…" Bocah itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya gugup. "Kamu harus mengembalikannya saat kita bertemu! Jangan berikan pada orang lain!" ujarnya dengan pipi merona.

Mata Sakura membulat bingung. Kemudian ujung bibinya terangkat. "Baik!"

Lalu bocah itu pamit lagi dan berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri di sana menatap punggung bocah itu yang semakin lama semakin mengecil.

**End of Flashback…**

"Sakura-chan!" suara Ino memecah lamunan Sakura.

"Apa?" sergah Sakura gugup. Dia menggenggam kalung itu erat.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Bikin orang ngeri aja!"

"Nggak apa-apa, kok! Ya udah aku mandi dulu!" ujar Sakura sambil membawa pakaian dalam dan piamanya. Kalung itu masih dia genggam erat.

'Kenapa bisa ada di koper Sasuke?' gumam Sakura dalam hati setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup.

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

Selama hari kedua studi lapangan, dia sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan untuk menanyakannya pada Sasuke. Entah karena lokasi studinya yang berbeda—meskipun masih dalam satu area, atau karena Sasuke selalu dikelilingi fans-fansnya. Saat di dalam bus Sasuke lebih sering menutupi matanya dengan penutup mata dan mendengarkan iPod. Ketika jam makan pun Sasuke tidak bisa ditemukan. Sebenarnya ingin sekali Sakura menanyakan via telepon, tapi rasanya tidak etis kalau tidak menanyakan hal sepenting ini secara langsung.

Hanya tersisa satu kesempatan, nanti siang saat di lembah Takigakure!

"Sejak kemarin, lho!" kata Ino pada Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apanya?"

"Kau memandangi Sasuke terus! Emang kenapa, sih?"

"Ah, nggak juga!" elak Sakura. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalanan di luar bus.

"Hoi-hoi! Aku ada di sampingmu terus sejak kemarin. Mana mungkin nggak ada apa-apa," selidik Ino. "Sai-kun juga bilang Sasuke jadi aneh."

"Aneh gimana?" Sakura penasaran.

"Katanya jadi sering gugup, ga tenang. Trus sering telpon kakaknya sambil ngeluh ga jelas," jelas Ino.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Apa dia sakit lagi, ya?" gumamnya.

"Mungkin aja. Kata para fansnya sih Sasuke keliatan kayak kurang darah gitu. Lemes banget!"

Sakura memandang sosok Sasuke yang meringkuk di sebelah Sai. Matanya masih tertutup dan kepalanya tersandar ke jendela. "Coba kutanyakan pada Itachi-sama aja, deh! Aku jadi khawatir," ujar Sakura kemudian mulai mengetikkan pesan.

_To : Itachi-sama_

_Text : Sepertinya Sasuke tidak enak badan. Apa Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu pada Itachi-sama?_

_Message sending…_

_Sent…_

Itachi yang sedang mengobrol dengan orangtuanya lewat _Skype_ berhenti sejenak kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan dari Sakura itu. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya, dia langsung membalas pesan itu.

_To : Sist-in-Law_

_Text : Iya, dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Tapi aku percaya padamu, Sakura-chan! Kau pasti bisa mengatasinya. Dan jangan hubungi aku dulu, aku sedang sibuk._

_PS : Jangan lupa janjimu ^^b_

_Message sending…_

_Sent…_

Sakura membaca pesan Itachi dengan dahi berkerut. Apa maksud pesan ini? Ingin sekali Sakura menanyakannya, tapi dia sadar Itachi sedang sibuk sekarang. Dan dia masih cukup waras untuk menuruti perkataan atasannya.

"Anak-anak, sebentar lagi kita sampai," kata Shizune-sensei. "Sekali lagi saya ingatkan bahwa kita tidak bermalam di sini. Jadi tidak perlu mengeluarkan koper. Tapi kalau ada barang yang ingin diambil, silakang ambil tepat setelah sampai di lokasi. Mengerti?"

Seluruh penumpang bus itu menjawab 'ya' atas instruksi Shizune-sensei barusan.

"Ganbatte, Sakura-chan!" seu Ino menyemangati.

"Ganbatte ap—Ya Tuhan! Aku lupa!" pekik Sakura tertahan. Dia memukul-mukul dahinya pelan.

"Huuuh! Padahal kau sendiri yang berjanji! Lalu bagaimana?" sungut Ino.

"Nggak masalah. Lagipula hanya berjalan-jalan, nggak lebih."

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita telah sampai! Segera kemasi barang yang akan di bawa. Jangan lupa untuk berkumpul dekat parkir sebelum matahari terbenam," kata Shizune-sensei.

Seluruh siswa langsung berdiri dan berebutan turun. Di sela-sela kegiatan Sakura membereskan barang-barangnnya, terlihat Sasuke yang turun dari bus dengan terburu-buru. Tak lama kemudian Ino sudah digandeng Sai.

"Duluan ya, Sakura-chan!" pamit Ino. Sakura membalasnya dengan satu anggukan.

Kini di bus hanya tersisa beberapa orang yang sudah berbaris untuk turun.

"Ayo, Sakura-chan!" ajak Sasori yang sudah berdiri di dekat kursi Sakura. Sakura tersenyum kemudian berjalan keluar kursinya.

Tiba-tiba matanya melihat ponsel Sasuke yang tergeletak di sela kursi. Cukup lama Sakura melihatnya. 'Dasar teledor!' gumam Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura-chan?" panggil Sasori yang sudah ada di ambang pintu bus.

"Eh? Uhm… Sasori-senpai duluan aja! Kayaknya masih ada beberapa barang yang harus kubawa!" ujar Sakura beralasan.

Sasori memandangnya sejenak. "Baiklah, kutunggu di dekat pintu masuk parkir, ya?" Sakura mengangguk.

Setelah sosok Sasori menghilang dari pandangannya, Sakura segera meraih ponsel tadi. Saat tangannya tak sengaja menggeser _slide_ ponsel itu, layarnya menjadi terang dan terpampang deretan huruf di sana. Karena penasaran Sakura membacanya.

**Itachi-aniki : **_Kurasa sekarang adalah waktunya. Semakin lama kau menyembunyikannya hanya akan membuat Sakura-chan semakin sakit._

_Aku tak menyangka seorang UCHIHA SASUKE bisa jadi berantakan seperti ini._

'Apa maksud pesan ini? Kenapa diriku disebut-sebut?'

_**~*~ TBC ~*~**_

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

*)_ Katsuobushi kering yang dicacah lalu dibumbui dengan kecap asin._

_**) Ikan cakalang._

**A/N :** Yup, selesai lagi. Senangnya~! *nari parapara*

Oke, besok chapter terakhir! Mohon doa dan dukungannya agar saia semangat ngetik *ngelirik tumpukan DVD anime yang mau ditonton* Semoga barang nista itu tidak membuat saia lupa untuk mengetik chapter terakhir *komatkamit*

Saso : Ya dibuang aja biar ga ditonton.

Au : Hah? Sasori! * pasang wajah sok imut* Apa kabar, ganteng?

Saso : Buruk! Elo sih bikin gue jadi pihak ketiga. Merana nih perasaan gue! *mewek*

Au : Cup-cup… Ayo nonton DVD bareng eke aja biar sedihnya ilang! *nuntun Saso pergi*

**M.A.T.A., N.E.E.!**

**Mohon maaf, tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun sebelum mendapat ijin dari Presiden setempat dan SekJen PBB. Jadi, hanya akan menerima review berupa saran, kritik yang membangun, pujian, dan caci maki (ini juga termasuk flame, kan?). Eh, caci maki tidak diterima juga!**

**Thursday, October 21, 2010**

**12. 35 P.M**

**Ryuuta**

(setia mengharapkan menjadi—**pemenang Nobel Perdamaian** *dibakar Raja Namrud(?)*)


	6. Kekasihku adalah Maid!

**Koibito wa Maid-sama!**

**Summary :** "Kau tahu betapa inginnya aku bertemu denganmu?"/"Sebaliknya, aku sama sekali tak ingin bertemu denganmu."/Sang master pun pada akhirnya tunduk pada maid-nya. Warning : AU, OOC bertebaran, typo dimana-mana, gaje tingkat tinggi. SasuSaku.

**Disclaimer :** Dengan penuh kesadaran dan kewarasan, saia umumkan bahwa Naruto series masih milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO *sfx : applause*

**A/N :** Maaf update-nya lama. Soalnya saia lagi pundung meratapi 'kematian' band paling paporit saia, Kagrra,. *malah curhat*

Untung saja chapter ini udah selesai saia ketik jauh2 hari sebelum kabar laknat itu T^T

Yap, selamat membaca! Maap kalo A/N kali ini kesannya suram, karena saia emang sedang berduka T^T *nangis glundungan*

**Special Gratitude : All reviewer dan yg udah nge-fave maupun nge-alert fic ini.**

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

Dengan tangan gugup Sakura mulai mengurutkan pesan-pesan di kotak _chat_ tersebut.

**Ore-sama (22.34) :**_ Kurasa sebentar lagi dia akan tahu. Bagaimana ini, aniki?_

**Itachi-aniki (22.34) :**_ Kok bisa?_

**Ore-sama (22.35) :** _Koperku ditukar dengan miliknya. Dan KALUNG MILIKNYA ADA DI DALAM SANA! Bagaimana kalau dia menemukannya?_

**Itachi-aniki (22.35) :**_ Masih belum pasti, kan? Lagipula apa salahnya kalau dia menemukan kalung itu? Toh memang itu kalungnya._

**Ore-sama (22.36) :** _Ini semua terlalu cepat! Aku belum siap, aniki!_

**Itachi-aniki (22.37) :**_ Cepat? Kau anggap sepuluh tahun itu cepat? Lalu kapan kau akan siap? Sepuluh tahun lagi?_

**Ore-sama (22.38) :** _Bukan itu! Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan terhadapnya._

**Itachi-aniki (22.40) : **_Sekarang kutanya, kenapa kau kembali ke rumah saat kau tahu kalau pembantu baruku adalah Sakura-chan?_

**Ore-sama (22.41) :**_ Saat itu yang terpikir olehku hanya aku ingin minta maaf karena tak bisa datang sepuluh tahun lalu._

**Itachi-aniki (22.41) :**_ Tapi kau tak kunjung minta maaf HINGGA DETIK INI. Malahan dengan bodohnya kau memintanya menjadi maid pribadimu!_

**Ore-sama (22.51) :**_ Kau benar, aniki. Sepertinya aku sudah paham…_

**Itachi-aniki (22.52) : **_Kurasa sekarang adalah waktunya. Semakin lama kau menyembunyikannya hanya akan membuat Sakura-chan semakin sakit._

_Aku tak menyangka seorang UCHIHA SASUKE bisa jadi berantakan seperti ini._

Tak terasa tangan Sakura terangkat ke bibirnya. "Ternyata… memang… Sasuke..?" airmata Sakura menetes membasahi layar ponsel Sasuke.

**6****th**** chapter : Kekasihku adalah Maid!**

"Sakura-chan?" panggil seseorang. Reflek Sakura menoleh sementara tangannya menyembunyikan ponsel Sasuke di belakang tubuhnya.

"Sasori-senpai! Kenapa kembali ke sini?" tanya Sakura kelabakan.

"Kau menangis, Sakura-chan?" tanya balik Sasori saat melihat mata Sakura yang berkaca-kaca. Dia langsung berlari kecil mendekati Sakura.

"Ah, enggak! Tadi kelilipan pas ngambil benda di bawah kursi," sanggah Sakura. Dia menyelipkan ponsel Sasuke di sela kursinya lalu mengusap matanya yang basah.

"Ayo turun!" ajak Sasori sambil meraih tangan Sakura. Sakura menurut dan mengikuti Sasori turun dari bus.

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

'Aku ga bisa menemukan Sasuke dimanapun. Kemana sih sebenarnya dia pergi?' dumal Sakura dalam hati. Perasaan yang campur aduk berkecamuk di dalam dadanya. Jujur, dia senang mengetahui fakta bahwa bocah itu adalah Sasuke, tapi dia juga merasa dibohongi.

"Sakura-chan, ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Sasori prihatin.

"Enggak kok! Mungkin hanya perasaan Senpai saja," bantah Sakura kikuk.

"Jangan bohong, Sakura-chan! Sudah hampir sejam kita berjalan di tepi sungai ini tetapi kau sama sekali tidak mengatakan sesuatu selain 'ya' dan 'hm'," ujar Sasori.

"Aku… Itu…" Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya. Dia menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Sasori-senpai ingat cerita tentang bocah yang menyelamatkanku saat aku hampir mati?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya saat itu aku hampir mati karena tenggelam. Di tempat ini…" kedua bola mata Sakura menatap dalam bola mata Sasori. "…di waktu yang sama saat Sasori-senpai juga hampir mati tenggelam."

Mata Sasori membulat. "Maksudmu?"

"Ya. Awalnya kukira mungkin Sasori-senpai adalah bocah itu," Sakura berjalan ke arah pinggir sungai dan memandang pantulan wajahnya dari permukaan air. "Tapi ternyata salah."

"Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa dia bukan aku?" desak Sasori yang mengikuti Sakura ke tepi sungai. "Kusso! Kalau saja aku ingat kejadian itu!" Sasori mengepalkan tangannya.

"Malam itu… setelah aku dan bocah itu diselamatkan, ada seorang bocah lagi yang terjatuh dan terseret arus," ujar Sakura.

Tiba-tiba mata Sasori membulat. Ingatannya kembali ke peristiwa sepuluh tahun yang lalu. "Aku ingat," ujarnya datar.

Sakura menoleh dan menatap Sasori. "Senpai?"

"Saat itu aku sedang melihat kerumunan orang yang panik karena mencoba menyelamatkan dua orang anak yang terseret arus," katanya dengan pandangan mata kosong. "Setelah kedua selamat, aku mencoba mendekat. Tapi malangnya aku tersenggol seseorang dan terjatuh ke sungai."

Kepala Sasori terasa seperti dihantam palu besar. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak tak seimbang hingga terlihat dia akan jatuh kapan saja.

"Sasori-senpai!" pekik Sakura saat melihat Sasori hampir saja tumbang. Dia mencoba menahan tubu Sasori, tapi karena posisinya yang terlalu dekat dengan permukaan sungai, tubuhnya limbung ke sungai.

BYUR!

"SAKURA-CHAN!" teriak Sasori yang sudah terduduk dengan tangan memegangi kepala. Beberapa orang yang ada di dekat situ langsung berlari mendekati Sasori.

BYUR!

Terlihat seseorang terjun ke dalam sungai.

"SASUKE-SENPAAAAAI!" teriak para siswi heboh dan histeris. Beberapa tampak mulai menangis tersedu-sedu.

'Bodohnya aku… jatuh di tempat yang sama…' gumam Sakura dalam hati yang masih terbawa arus sungai.

"_Apa akan ada yang menolongku, ya? Ah, tapi kan arus sungai ini terlalu deras! Mana ada yang berani?" pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai bersliweran di kepala Sakura._

"_Ada, bodoh! Buktinya aku mau menolongmu!" seru seseorang. Sakura seperti melihat bayangan seorang anak dengan pakaian musim dingin dan topi wol di dalam kegelapan._

"_Kau?" suara Sakura tercekat saat melihat bocah yang ada di depan kedua matanya._

"_Aku kan sudah bilang jangan main di dekat sungai lagi! Kenapa nggak nurut, sih? Lihat sekarang, kau jatuh lagi, kan?" omel bocah itu._

_Sakura mulai terisak. "Tapi… tapi…" suara Sakura mulai tidak jelas. "Kau tidak akan datang… kalau aku tidak jatuh ke sungai!"_

_Bocah itu menghela napas. "Kau sudah tak perlu jatuh ke sungai lagi. Aku akan datang kapanpun kau ingin. Sekarang, buka matamu!"_

_Sakura menuruti perintah bocah itu dan membuka mata._

"Sakura-chaaaaan!" isak Ino yang sudah memegangi tangannya. Pipinya basah dan matanya sembab.

"Sakura-chan!" kepala Sakura berputar dan menemukan Sasori duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Sakura lemah.

"Di ruang tengah kantor parkir," jawab Sasori.

"Haruno-san, kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Tsunade-sensei yang berdiri di depan kaki Sakura.

"Saya sudah tidak apa-apa, Sensei!" jawab Sakura.

"Syukurlah! Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk mencarikan makanan" ujar Tsunade-sensei kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Syukurlah, Sakura-chan! Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu!" kata Ino yang masih terisak.

Sakura tersenyum. "Sudahlah Ino-chan… Yang penting sekarang aku selamat," hibur Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, maafkan aku," ujar Sasori. "Karena aku kau sampai jatuh ke sungai."

Sakura menggeleng. "Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Lagipula aku selamat, kan? Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Untung saja ada Sasuke-senpai di dekat situ," kata Ino. Sontak Sakura langsung terduduk. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong. "Dia… sekarang dimana?"

"Saat aku masuk untuk membawa _hoodie_-mu dia terlihat pergi keluar," jawab Ino.

Tanpa menunggu Sakura langsung melompat turun dan segera berlari dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sakura-chan?" panggil Ino. Namun Sakura tidak menggubrisnya dan terus berlari.

'Dimana…? Dia dimana?' batin Sakura kalut. Semua orang yang ia temui ia tanyai dimana Sasuke. Namun hampir semuanya tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" tanya balik seorang siswi tahun ketiga. "Kalau tak salah tadi dia sedang berdiri di dekat pohon besar sebelah sana," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah yang menjauhi parkiran.

"Arigatou!" balas Sakura kemudian mulai berlari lagi.

Setelah sekitar dua puluh meter berlari, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri menyandar pada pohon besar. Pohon tempat Sakura menunggu Sasuke setiap tahunnya.

"Ketemu!" kata Sakura lega. Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat ke arah sungai langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Sasuke datar lalu kembali memandangi sungai. Tangannya dimasukkan ke saku _hoodie_.

"Terima kasih kau sudah menyelamatkanku," kata Sakura. "Lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?" timpal Sasuke yang tetap terlihat tenang tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Kau sudah tak perlu menutupinya lagi. Aku sudah tahu," sahut Sakura. "Kau… bocah yang dulu menyelamatkanku, kan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia hanya membisu tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengaku padaku kalau kau adalah bocah itu?" desak Sakura.

Sasuke masih tetap diam. Dia mengerjapkan matanya sekali.

"SASUKE, LIHAT AKU! APAKAH SUNGAI LEBIH MENARIK DARIPADA AKU?" bentak Sakura seraya menarik lengan baju Sasuke. Mau tak mau Sasuke harus menoleh.

Sasuke terlihat sedang berpikir. "Kalau memang aku, lalu kenapa?"

Airmata Sakura kembali bergulir. Dia menundukkan kepalanya tanpa melepas remasan tangannya di lengan baju Sasuke. Suara isak tangis pun mulai terdengar pelan.

Sakura mendongak dan menatap Sasuke lurus. "Kau tahu betapa inginnya aku bertemu denganmu?" ujarnya getir. "Sepuluh tahun aku terus menunggu di tempat yang sama, berharap kau akan muncul kapanpun dan dari manapun."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. "Sebaliknya, aku sama sekali tak ingin bertemu denganmu."

Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak dan mulutnya agak terbuka. "Ap-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak mengerti? Akan kuulangi, AKU TIDAK INGIN BERTEMU DENGANMU!" tandas Sasuke.

Tangan Sakura terlepas dari lengan baju Sasuke secara tak sadar. Kakinya mundur selangkah, dan tiba-tiba dia jatuh terduduk di tanah. Kepalanya tertunduk dan suara isakan kembali terdengar.

"Kenapa?" isak Sakura. "Kau membuatku terlihat bodoh! Kenapa?" pekik Sakura lepas kendali. Dia mengelap airmata yang membanjiri wajahnya dengan punggung tangan.

Jari Sasuke bergerak menyapu pipi Sakura dan terus bergerak menuju belakang kepala Sakura. "Jangan menangis," pintanya miris. Dan saat Sakura sadar, dia sudah berada di dalam pelukan Sasuke yang duduk di depannya.

"Karena aku merasa tidak pantas bertemu denganmu," lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura mendongak agar bisa melihat wajah Sasuke. Tapi yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah sebagian wajah Sasuke saja. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya meminta penjelasan.

"Aku sudah membuatmu menunggu sampai sepuluh tahun, kan? Apa itu kurang menjelaskan segalanya?" ujar Sasuke.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tak datang waktu itu?" Sakura mengusap pipinya yang basah.

"Aku punya alasan yang bagus untuk itu. Tapi aku tidak yakin kau mau mendengarkannya," jawab Sasuke ragu.

Sakura melepas pelukan Sasuke. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. "Akhirnya aku mengerti saat Itachi-sama mengatakan agar aku tidak membencimu karena kau pasti punya alasan kuat."

"Hn?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dan aku sudah berjanji. Jadi, apapun alasanmu, aku takkan marah ataupun membencimu," ujar Sakura nampak tenang. "Sekarang, katakan semuanya. Aku akan mendengarkan sampai akhir."

Sasuke menghela napas dalam. "Baiklah, akan kuceritakan…

Beberapa hari sebelum Tanabata tiba-tiba orangtuaku memutuskan untuk mengelola perusahaan mereka yang ada di luar negeri untuk beberapa tahun. Karena saat itu aku masih terlalu kecil, orangtuaku ikut memboyongku dan menyekolahkanku di sana. Aku yang tahu tentang rencana itu berkeras tidak ingin meninggalkan Konoha apapun yang terjadi.

Tapi kehendak orangtuaku tidak bisa dipatahkan oleh apapun…

Hingga akhirnya aku melalukan hal yang ekstrim. Aku kabur dari bandara beberapa jam sebelum keberangkatan. Saat itu hujan lebat dan aku nekat berlari pulang ke rumah. Untung saja aku sudah menghapalkan jalurnya.

Karena tindakan ekstrimku keberangkatan ditunda. Awalnya aku merasa senang karena setidaknya aku bisa pergi ke sini saat Tanabata. Tapi perkiraanku salah. Aku terserang flu dan demam sehingga tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur. Barulah setelah lewat beberapa hari aku sembuh. Tapi orangtuaku langsung membawaku ke luar negeri.

Empat tahun kemudian aku diperbolehkan kembali ke Konoha karena musim liburan. Saat itu bukan Tanabata, jadi aku sudah tahu pasti kau takkan datang ke sana. Aku mencoba mencari rumahmu, tapi penduduk sekitar bilang kau sudah pindah ke luar kota.

Saat itulah aku merasa kau pasti sudah melupakan janji kita dulu. Makanya aku menyerah untuk datang pada malam Tanabata selanjutnya," tutup Sasuke.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Baka! Aku pindah karena aku mendapat beasiswa di Konoha. Aku menerima beasiswa itu juga karena aku ingat kau bilang tinggal di Konoha!" cerocos Sakura.

"Mana kutahu kau ke Konoha!" sanggah Sasuke. "Lalu suatu hari Aniki menghubungi ibuku karena dia baru saja memperkerjakan pembantu baru. Lalu dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia menemukan gadis yang kucari."

Sakura termenung sejenak. 'Ternyata Itachi-sama juga tahu! Pantas saja dia langsung menerimaku saat pertama melihatku!' batinnya.

"Hari itu juga, karena terdorong rasa menyesal, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Aniki di Konoha," lanjut Sasuke. "Tapi setelah melihatmu aku malah tak berani mengatakan bahwa aku adalah bocah yang kau tunggu."

"Dasar pengecut!" rutuk Sakura sebal.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah! Oh iya, apa kau tahu alasanku menjadikanmu maid pribadiku?"

"Hm…" Sakura berpikir keras. "Jujur, saat pertama kali mendengarnya aku ingin sekali menonjokmu."

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Sakura!"

"Tapi, memang itulah yang kupikirkan saat itu!" sergah Sakura.

"Alasan utamanya adalah agar aku bisa memonitor gerak-gerikmu dan menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk meminta maaf."

"Sampai masuk ke sekolahku segala?"

Sasuke mengangguk ringan. "Kalau saat itu aku tidak diijinkan pindah sekolah, mungkin aku akan memaksamu untuk _home schooling_ saja."

"Kau!"

"Tapi ternyata berada terus di dekatmu malah lebih berbahaya. Lama-kelamaan aku mulai menaruh hati padamu. Hingga membuatku semakin takut untuk mengaku," ujar Sasuke panjang lebar. "Hingga Ino menceritakan masa lalumu."

"Cukup, Sasuke!" pinta Sakura. "Yang penting sekarang kau sudah di sini, dan mengatakan semuanya padaku. Aku tak peduli lagi dengan masa lalu."

Sasuke memundurkan kepalanya sehingga bisa melihat wajah Sakura lebih jelas. Wajah yang begitu bahagia. Sampai tidak menampakkan kalau beberapa saat yang lalu dia baru saja menangis histeris.

"Hai, kau datang juga! Aku sudah lama menunggumu, lho!" cetus Sakura lucu.

Sasuke menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Err… Maaf membuatmu menunggu," balasnya kikuk.

Sakura tertawa pelan. Lalu tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. "Aku sudah menerima kalungku. Jadi, kau tak perlu repot-repot mengembalikannya," katanya tenang.

"Hn?" Sasuke terlihat bingung.

"Jadi sekarang giliranku mengembalikan sesuatu yang kau titipkan dulu," Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke.

CUP!

Saat Sakura berniat melepas ciumannya, Sasuke menahan kepalanya dengan tangan yang sudah berada di tengkuk Sakura. Setelah beberapa saat Sasuke melepas ciumannya.

"Sasuke…" panggil Sakura secara tidak sadar.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Ah, sudahlah! Yang penting sekarang kita impas," ujarnya puas.

"Uhm… Sebenarnya…" Sasuke merasa ragu.

"Apa lagi?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menerima ciuman itu."

"Ah! Benar juga! Tempo hari di kamarmu itu," dengus Sakura. "Harusnya aku tak perlu melakukannya tadi!"

"Bukan! Bukan waktu itu," koreksi Sasuke.

"Hmm? Lalu kapan?"

"Saat aku mengendongmu ke kamarku dulu," kata Sasuke pelan-pelan.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia mencoba berpikir keras. "Jadi kau memang melakukan sesuatu padaku!" tuding Sakura emosi.

"Ya abis… Aku kan hanya ingin berjaga-jaga sebelum bibirmu dijarah orang lain!" Sasuke membela diri.

"Grrrr…" urat marah di dahi Sakura mulai bermunculan satu demi satu.

"Udah, dong! Masa gitu aja marah?" ujar Sasuke mencoba menenangkan. "Ah, nggak nyangka kekasihku adalah maid!"

"SIAPA BILANG AKU SETUJU JADI KEKASIHMU!"

Sasuke terkekeh sambil berlari menjauhi Sakura yang sudah siap melemparnya dengan sepatu.

"Sasori-senpai?" panggil Ino seraya menepuk bahu Sasori. Sejak beberapa saat tadi ia dan Sasori sudah memperhatikan Sakura dan Sasuke dari balik pohon besar.

"Kalau saja saat itu aku lebih dulu tahu ada anak yang tenggelam…" gumam Sasori. Beberapa saat kemudian dia melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu.

Ino memutar-mutar bola matanya lalu dia menjentikkan jari. "Senpaaaiii! Bagaimana kalau menyewa maid? Akan kubantu mencarikannya!" seru Ino sembari berlari mengikuti Sasori.

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

Hari Minggu…

Sasuke sedang duduk di ranjangnya sambil menghadap laptop. Di kepalanya terpasang _headphone _lengkap dengan mikrofon kecil. Dia sedang berbincang dengan ayahnya melalui _Skype_.

Fuga : Kau yakin, Sasuke?

Sasu : Sangat yakin. Makanya, batalkan semua rencana pertunanganku dengan gadis-gadis yang tidak jelas itu.

Fuga : Yah, kalau masalah itu sih Mama yang memegang kendali. Ayah tidak bisa apa-apa.

Sasu : Baiklah, aku akan berbicara dengan Mama nanti.

Fuga : Tiga jam lalu Mama pamit mau keluar, tapi kok Ayah punya firasat buruk, ya? Oh ya, kapan kau akan mengenalkannya pada Ayah?

Sasu : Tidak sekarang pastinya! Aku masih butuh kepastian dari Mama. Bisa repot kalau aku membawanya ke sana tapi gadis-gadis aneh itu masih saja berkeliaran di sekitarku.

Fuga : Oke-oke… Ayah juga akan mencoba berbicara dengan Mama. Ayah harap kau bisa secepatnya menyusul Itachi.

Sasu : Menyusul apa? Dia kan belum mau menikah!

"Sasuke! Aku masuk, ya?" ucap Sakura dari luar kamar.

Sasu : Udah dulu, Yah! Nanti saja kalau Mama sudah pulang aku online lagi.

Fuga : Oke.

"Masuk aja!" balas Sasuke seraya membereskan _headphone_ dan menutup laptopnya.

Terlihat Sakura dalam balutan seragam maid masuk sambil membawa nampan berisi roti panggang dan susu. Langsung saja nampan itu ia taruh di atas meja sebelah ranjang.

"Jadi? Kenapa pagi-pagi begini kau sudah datang?" tanya Sasuke. "Ini kan hari Minggu. Nggak ada sekolah." Dia memposisikan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kau juga harus bangun, mandi, dan sarapan di hari Minggu, kan?" celetuk Sakura. "Tapi sepertinya kau sudah bangun dan…" dia mendekatkan hidungnya di tubuh Sasuke. "…sudah mandi."

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang berdiri di depannya. "Masih betah jadi maid-ku?' godanya.

"Aku masih membutuhku pekerjaan ini untuk menopang hidupku sampai lulus," jawab Sakura datar. "Tapi kalau kau tidak berminat kulayani lagi, aku bisa mengajukan pengunduran diri," tambah Sakura cepat-cepat.

"Yang bilang tidak berminat itu siapa? Lalu, apa kau akan berhenti setelah lulus?"

"Mungkin," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Heee?" Sasuke tampak kecewa. "Tinggalah di sini terus."

"Aku juga masih ingin kuliah. Masa aku harus menghabiskan hidupku menjadi maid pribadimu?" tolak Sakura.

"Kalau begitu jangan jadi maid."

"Lalu jadi apa? Tukang kebun? Satpam?"

Sasuke menggeleng-geleng. "Kau bisa tetap tinggal di sini…" Sasuke berhenti sejenak. "…sebagai istriku."

Mata Sakura terbelalak. "Kau melamarku?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Sasuke memutar-mutar bola matanya. "Mungkin? Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Sakura merenung sejenak. "Kalau begitu… Akan kujawab sepuluh tahun lagi!" jawabnya tegas.

"Sepuluh tahun?" seru Sasuke kaget. "Bagaimana kalau aku sudah menikah dengan orang lain?"

"Berarti kau tidak serius. Lagipula, aku ingin kau merasakan bagaimana sakitnya menunggu selama itu!" balas Sakura. "Sebenarnya, kalaupun kau menikahi orang lain, aku tidak peduli."

"Kau tidak mencintaiku, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah memelas.

Sakura terdiam. Matanya bergerak-gerak, "Memangnya kapan aku bilang mencintaimu!" sergahnya kikuk.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Hoo? Begitukah? Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu meski harus menunggu sepuluh tahun," kata Sasuke tenang. "Dan selama aku menunggu, aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku!" tudingnya mantap.

"Huh! Terserah kau saja!" balas Sakura sambil melengos.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura yang merona. "Jadi, sarapan apa hari ini?" gumam Sasuke sambil memperhatikan isi nampan. "Hanya ini? Ayolah, Sakura… Aku kan bukan balita lagi!" protes Sasuke.

"Tapi hanya itu yang ada di dapur. Kisame belum kembali dari pasar."

Sasuke berdiri di depan Sakura. Reflek Sakura mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sakura mencoba terdengar tenang.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke dada Sakura. "Hmmm…"

"Saya sarankan untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam di pagi yang cerah ini, Sasuke-sama!" ancam Sakura.

'Cih! Siapa yang punya niat begitu!" Sasuke menarik kepalanya dan memandang Sakura sambil nyengir. "Kalung itu memang cocok di lehermu."

Wajah Sakura merona lagi. "Jelas aja! Ini kan kalungku!" sahutnya malu. Tangannya menyentuh singkat liontin kalungnya yang tergantung indah di depan dada atasnya.

"Aku tak mau makan itu!" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" tanya Sakura reflek.

Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan dada Sakura. Tangannya meraih liontin kalung Sakura. Matanya menyeringai mesum yang membuat Sakura tidak bisa bergerak.

"Aku mau…"

_**~*~ E.N.D ~*~**_

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

**O.M.A.K.E**

Miko : Pembantu lagi? Ya ampun. Ita-chan… Kau kan sudah punya 3 pembantu, 2 satpam, dan satu sopir. Masih kurang?

Ita : Tapi ini kasusnya berbeda, Mama!

Miko : Beda gimana?

Ita : Aku merasa kalau aku akan menyesal kalau tidak menerimanya!

Miko : Jangan-jangan kau mencintai pembantumu itu?

Ita : Keh! Aku lebih mencintai nyawaku.

Miko : Mama nggak ngerti, Ita-chan!

Ita : Mama nggak perlu ngerti. Uhm, bisa panggilkan Sasuke? Aku ingin bicara dengannya.

Miko : Ugh! Sebel deh dicuekin! Oke, sebentar!

Wajah di layar laptop Itachi berubah dari ibunya menjadi Sasuke.

Sasu : Ada apa, aniki?

Ita : Aku menemukannya!

Sasu : Apanya?

Ita : Gadis yang kau cari!

Sasu : Yang kucari? Siapa?

Ita : Coba kau tebak sendiri!

Sasu : Hm… Miss Universe?

Ita : Bukan.

Sasu : Ayumi Hamazaki?

Ita : Bukaan.

Sasu : Paris Hilton?

Ita : Bukaaan! Lagipula untuk apa kau mencarinya?

Sasu : Dia meneror twitter-ku. Makanya aku mencarinya biar bisa kuhajar(?)

Ita : Oke, balik ke topik. Kau yakin tak tahu siapa yang kumaksud?

Sasu : Entahlah. Aku menyerah.

"Itachi-sama, kopi dan kuenya saya taruh di sini," ujar seorang gadis yang berdiri di belakang Itachi. Gadis muda berambut pink muda dan bermata hijau terang. Gadis yang…

Sasu : Aniki…

Ita : Yah, tidak jadi kejutan, deh!

Sasu : Dimana kau menemukannya?

Ita : Dia datang ke rumah untuk melamar menjadi pembantu. Jadinya kuterima saja.

Sasu : Aniki…

Ita : Tidak perlu berterima kasih! Nah baka-outoto, Sekarang kau sudah bisa bertemu dengannya kapanpun. Atau perlu kutanyakan padanya tentang dirimu?

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dengan gerakan yang kaku dia melepas _headphone_-nya dan berdiri. "MAMAAAAA! AKU INGIN TINGGAL DENGAN ANIKIIIII!" serunya sambil berlari meninggalkan laptop yang masih menyala.

**E.N.D**

_**~*~ Koibito wa Maid-sama! ~*~**_

**A/N : **Wah, beneran udah selesai, nih! Horeeeee! *selamatan nasi tumpeng*

Maap yah kalo endingnya maksa gitu, pendek lagi! Sasu juga rada aneh pas nyeritain masa lalu. Yah, mo gimana lagi? Takdir sudah mengatakan demikian(?).

Chapter ini saia selesaikan dalam sehari! Kayaknya sekitar 5 jam, deh! Waaaaaaw *tersepona*

Oh iya! Sebenarnya saia kepikiran untuk membuat ekstra chapter, ceritanya tentang hubungan mereka lebih lanjut. Kira-kira pada berminat buat baca, ga? Kalo banyak yang minat, ntar saia post-kan. Jadi, silakan nyatakan pendapat di review, ya?

Tapi, untuk mengantisipasi tidak diinginkannya ekstra chapter, saia akan melabeli fic ini dengan COMPLETE dulu. Kayaknya ga ngaruh deh, ya? Hehehe…

Okelah segitu aja penutupnya. Saia tunggu pendapat dari kalian ^^

**M.A.T.A., N.E.E.!**

**Mohon maaf, tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun sebelum mendapat ijin dari Presiden setempat dan SekJen PBB. Jadi, hanya akan menerima review berupa saran, kritik yang membangun, pujian, dan caci maki (ini juga termasuk flame, kan?). Eh, caci maki tidak diterima juga!**

**Thursday, October 21, 2010**

**23.23 P.M**

**Ryuuta**

(suatu saat akan menjadi—**pemenang Nobel Perdamaian** *diamini Einstein XD*)


End file.
